STORY IDEAS! PJO Editon
by BeautyandtheBeast101575
Summary: Different stories in one publication! Just ideas that I think are cool and anyone could use for themselves if they like, just don't use my words. Please read, they're not as bad as you think, people! R&R WARNING: Some ideas may contain lemons! Percabeth.
1. Introduction: MUST READ

**THE IDEAS THAT GO THROUGH MY HEAD LIKE CRAZY!**

**So** I just thought that you deserved to know what goes through my mind while you're all waiting for my other stories. This will probably explain why I've been having writer's block for the past months: this is all that I can think off!

**Also**, I typed this all up on my iPod and some of the grammar might be off since when I email it to myself and copy/paste it to word, I don't do much changes to them. So please do not note the bad grammar, I know they have bad grammar. Just review on whether the idea is good or not and what you like about them. Please do not review one idea on another idea's chapter. Each idea has its own chapter so I would love it if they are reviewed separately.

**Also**, some of my ideas play off of other stories I've read so please no one complain that I stole yours, because mine are different in some way and most will involve pregnancy. _Why_? Because I'm fascinated by procreation. _Why_? Something as simple as sex (which I believe people take for granted, having sex just for pleasure when its purpose is to create another human being through a strong bond) creates life; two people come together to make a new person that is a part of both of them; and babies are cute. Plus I love it when there's a story where Percy and Annabeth have a baby, especially because it's funny to think of two people that started off very different and distance making something as wonderful as a baby together. And also because Athena would so get mad over that and I think that's funny too.

**Also** so that everyone can continue reading any add-on's from their favorite ideas, I will be posting the date of the last time the IDEA was updated. So yes, each 'chapter/idea' will have its own date that will change over time.

Now…

**Enjoy !**


	2. Godly Jacksons

**IDEA #1**

**Last Update: 10-19-11 **

**A/N: This is a story idea about: Poseidon loves Sally so much that he calls for a divorce and marries Sally. The gods turn Sally into a goddess so that she can live with Poseidon forever. Together they have four godly children.**

**Word Count: 1,264**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

Sally and Poseidon stood together in Sally's living room, both frowning over the news that Poseidon had to leave. For the first time in all of his immortal life, Poseidon finally found who he believed was his true love and she is a mortal. But he wasn't going to let go of her so easily.

"We don't have to separate, Sally. We can be together" he whispered. He wanted to talk softly as to not make anything more stressful on her at the moment.

"How Poseidon? Are you going to offer that you can somehow turn me into a goddess and we live forever in bliss in your underwater palace or something?" she asked in a sarcastic tone, knowing that for sure a god wouldn't go to so many lengths to be with her. She was just a weak mortal who had no family or money, or anything. She didn't deserve him.

"Actually, that was what I was going to propose to you" he smiled slightly at the thought that they had the same thing in mind.

Sally looked up at Poseidon, disbelief evident in her blue eyes. She was speechless and her lack of response was starting to make the Sea God a little nervous. Never has he ever offered anyone something of this magnitude. Even to his own wife since it wasn't really his decision to marry her in the first place.

The young mortal was going through the mental turmoil of the century. Here was a mighty god giving her the opportunity of a lifetime and she wasn't sure whether she should gladly accept or sadly decline. She loved Poseidon with all her heart and she would love to live with him for all eternity but she also wanted to live a normal life, get married and have children, and possibly finally write a book and become a famous author like she always dreamed.

"I don't know what to say…I-I _love_ you, Poseidon…_so _much. But this is a big decision I have to make and it's not easy to decide whether I should accept or not" she said sadly. She sat on her couch that was conveniently right behind her.

Poseidon sighed and sat next to her. He knew this was going to be difficult but he still hoped that she agreed. He already had plans to go to his sister, Hera, goddess of marriage and family to get a divorce with his wife. He was positive that Triton was going to loath him for this but he loved this woman, this queen among mortals, this priceless gem that is Sally Jackson. He wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her.

"Okay…I'll give you time to decide. Just know that I love you no matter which path you choose and I always will. You're like a priceless, rare seashell that any collector would die for, Sally Jackson" he whispered as he caressed her cheek lovingly. He was going to wait for her, even if he had to wait years for her to decide.

"Poseidon…you don't need to lie to me to make me feel better about myself. I know I'm a plain mortal that is a waste of your time. No need to over exaggerate…" Sally muttered as she looked down at her hands. She wasn't anything special and he didn't need to make her feel worse with these lies.

"Lie? I'm not lying Sally Jackson. You _are_beautiful, and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise. If there is any way I can get you to agree to stay with me for eternity, I'll find it. If you want to be a goddess who lives in a cabin and works as a stay at home mom who writes books for a living, then fine! We can live on Montauk, in that cabin we spent the summer in together, on week days. Then on the weekends go to my palace. You can go to college so that you can write your book while also watching your godly domain, and I can still go down to my palace during the day like a mortal man would leave to work every morning. We can have godly children that we can raise together in the cabin and send to mortal school so they could learn mortal values and morals! And if you really want to, you can be the one to support our family to feel like you don't have to depend on me. I'll just pay the mortgage for the cabin, pay the bills for the water and heat, and you can pay for anything you want to: school, food, supplies… I just want to marry and love you for the rest of forever…" Poseidon was on his knees by now, holding Sally's face in his hands. He had in tear rolling down one eye, "Please?"

Sally looked down at the mighty Sea God on his knees begging her to be with him. It made her feel unreal but also powerful in a way. A god was begging for her, a mortal, to marry him. And she couldn't deny that she wanted to agree to his deal. Or that she was in love with the ancient sea-dweller. And everything he offered…it wasn't like he was offering to do everything for her (like before) like stop the tide for her or build her a palace of her own. He was offering a semi-normal life in which they could raise their children together and live almost the way a normal mortal family would. She knew what she wanted…

...Ω...

"I want a divorce"

The gods present looked on in shock as Poseidon addressed Hera with Amphitrite beside him. The Sea Queen could only look at him in shock as well. She couldn't believe that after so many millennium with him as his wife, he wants to leave her. Was the new modern era driving him insane?

_**!#$%&"UPDATE STARTS HERE!"!#$%&**_

"You cannot be serious?" Amphitrite asked as Poseidon just looked on at Hera, ignoring her, waiting on her decision. But Hera seemed just as surprised.

"Divorce? You know marriage is not something to be meddled with, Poseidon. Marriage is a bond between two beings who promise to always be there for each other...are you willing to break that sacred promise?"

"Seeing as I never loved her-" Amphitrite gasped "-and I was practically forced to marry her...yes. It was never a promise I was willing to keep anyway. Can you please just get it over with?" Poseidon really just wanted to get back to Sally and properly ask her to marry him already.

"You are really going to just throw me away like that?" Amphitrite could not believe what she was hearing.

"I am truly sorry, Amphitrite. I really didn't want you to come out hurt but there's no sugar-coated way of doing this. I had a great time with you...but look at it this way! You can now find someone that truly loves you and marry him without having to worry about me. Please, Amphitrite, it's only for the best..." he seemed truly sorry and sincere but she still couldn't believe how he could just do this without discussing it with her first.

"Hmph!" she huffed and folded her arms across her chest. If he wanted a divorce, fine! He'll get one! Wait until he comes crawling back to her...then he'll regret it when she declines.

"Fine! But if you marry again, you better hope you found the one because you're not getting another one!" Hera said and continued with the process of a godly divorce.


	3. Hispanic Prince of the Sea

**IDEA #2**

**Last Update: 08-26-11**

**A/N: This is a story idea about: SUMMARY ON THIS WEBSITE : **

** storytimeanytime(.)weebly(.)com/jackson(.)html**

**Word Count: 1,357**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

**Percy Jackson Story: Hispanic Prince of the Sea**

Hey, the name's Perseus Alejandro Dante Jackson.

But call me Percy!

I'm part Dominican and a whole list of things from my grandfather's side; French, Italian, Irish, and Scottish. I don't no what my father was so that's all I am at the moment.

Even with all these different nationalities, my mom and I like to stick to the one we're more accustomed to aside from American/English, which was the Dominican one.

My mom, Salvadora Alani Genevieve Jackson (a.k.a. Sally Jackson), is everything that I am except whatever my dad was. She has dark brown eyes, naturally tanned skin, and brown hair. Apparently she didn't always have brown hair, she had more of a caramel color to her hair with blonde and brown highlights back when she was in her very early twenties around the time I was born.

You've probably heard of her (A/N: Not really) before. She's the founder of the Jackson Children's Center. It's where we live - top floor - and where she teaches dance, other volunteers teach how to play instruments, and we have our own baseball and basketballs teams. The JCC Killer Whales(boys) and JCC Dolphins(girls)!

She used to work at a local center (now taken down) where she taught hip hop dancing. Word is that it was a dump and was falling apart. She was also a part time bartender at a nearby night club. My mom was only twenty when she was discovered at the night club on her break, dancing. Some big time producer liked her and she started working for him as a dancer for music videos, rising up to a well-known choreographer.

She met my dad at just about the same time or earlier at a beach when my mom wanted to go relax and swim. They started dating and also worked together to keep the old center running. He was there for her no matter what happened and I love the man for that even though he left us.

Together they helped each other through a lot of things. When mom was fired from her job because she wouldn't have % with her boss (yes I know what that is), my dad was there to comfort her. When the center was sold and then destroyed, he helped her plan a benefit concert where the dancers from the center pitched in and danced to raise money to start up a new center.

They were dating for a little over a year (I was born at some point during that year) when he had to leave us. Mom says he loved us and he didn't want to leave but had to.

Now I live with my mother in New York in the hottest center in town. My mom has me home-schooled and teaches me dance and has some of the instrument instructors teach me how to play a few. Sometimes celebrities come here to get choreography for their videos from my mom. That's how cool she is.

I've met Beyoncé, Missy Elliot, Nicki Minaj, and more. They love me, I know they do. Anyone who has ever worked with my mother knows me. They also know that I have dyslexia and ADHD and some come to visit on my birthday. I'm not as well-known as my mom but they believe I'll grow up to follow in her footsteps since they see potential in me.

Today the last day of school! How do I know if I'm homeschooled, you ask? Because I keep track of stuff like this. Why? 'Cause once school is done, the kids of the neighborhood starting swarming into the center. Summer is pretty awesome here at Jackson Children's Center.

We have a pool, tons of activities, and on occasion my mom and some of the employees take the kids on trips. If they have permission from their parents of course.

So as always, I was going with one of the employees, Matt, to pick up the after school program kids from school. We were going in the center's bus. It's probably the most awesome bus ever, principles should be wishing they had it as their school buses.

It's custom design, special for the members and kids of JCC. My mom wanted it to be designed by her students. Like she had most of the center designed and decorated by them. It's pretty cool how it all looks, really.

She got some volunteers from the art department to make graffiti designs for the exterior of the bus and the seats. The name of the center "Jackson Children's Center" was also done in graffiti over the front entrance of the center and on the top of the bus. The center's hallways all overflowing with street art. Even the bathrooms; the walls are black with neon lights on the wall, but the inside of each stall had some kind of bright graffiti to contrast against the black. I even learned to do some of it so I could do it on the walls of my room.

So I was sitting in the back of the bus, tracing the word 'soul' that someone added into the design on the seat next to me. We still haven't even reached the first school and my ADHD was killing me right now.

"You okay back there, Perce?" I heard Matt ask. I nodded and continued tracing.

"Yeah...you think you can turn on the radio. It's a little too quiet for my taste. Necesito la música para vivir, you know?" the Spanish just seemed to slip right out.

"...no, I don't. You should know by now I don't know Spanish, man" Matt chuckled. I could only smile. I did know, not that my ADHD actually put that into account.

"Sorry. The ADHD just makes me say stuff like that sometimes. Like one minute I can be talking English y después hablo español sin saberlo. It can get a little annoying at times" I muttered the last thing under my breath.

Suddenly we started coming to a stop in front of a school, students running out, excited about the summer and end of school. I always wondered what it would be like to be a normal kid without a famous- like overprotective mother. I would go to school with other kids and make more friends than just the few that were nice enough that visited the center now and then.

But at least I had Grover.

"Hey Percy!" and there he is. My shaggy haired friend stepped onto the bus along with some others kids that hung out at JCCs. He looked just a few years older for his age with his face covered in acne and a small beard forming. But he's my friend so he's cool.

I only wish he didn't have that muscle problem in his legs. He never told me what exactly but it kinda messes with his walking and he can't participate in any kind of vigorous physical activity. That sucks because I spend most of my JCC time in dance classes and in gymnastics. He goes to JCC for the music instruction classes and this new garden/plant/tree-hugger class thing.

"Hey Grovado!" I greeted him with a new nickname I made up for him. I've given him a lot so far: G-man, Rover, Goat-T, Forrest Gump, and more. Now I can add Grovado to the list.

"Grovado, really? What in the world is that?" he asked as he sat next to me in the back. A few more people entered the bus before Matt got moving to go to the next school.

"Grover and Bravado...Grovado. It just randomly came to mind" I shrugged. Things like that just slipped past my lips like the random Spanish sentences.

"Wow, Percy! Just...wow" he finished as he unstrapped his crutches and sat back comfortably.

"What! You should know by now that I randomly say stuff like this. No es como eso es nuevo or something" more flipping Spanish. My ADHD is having a field-day today.

"What?" he gave me a look but I just waved him away. If I tried to explain what I said, I'd just speak Spanish all over again.


	4. Incredible Perce SoN

**IDEA #3**

**Last Update: 08-26-11 **

**A/N: This is a story idea about: SUMMARY ON THIS WEBSITE : **

** storytimeanytime(.)weebly(.)com/perce(.)html**

**Word Count: 7,922**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

**Percy Jackson Story: Incredible Perce (SoN)**

When they said that we would have to wait six whole months before I could see my Seaweed Brain again, I lost it.

"_Excuse_me! Do you really think I'm going to just sit here and wait for you guys to build a damn ship before I see my Percy again? If you do, then you have another thing coming! I want my Seaweed Brain here with me, safe, and with his memory. If you all don't want him here at least a little close to how bad I do, then I guess you don't care." I then turned to Chiron.

"And Chiron...did you really forget how Percy can get! It's not Seaweed Brain that I'm really worried about anyway. He can handle anything even without his memory. But having him there with no memory of what he's capable of and how to control himself, the Romans are most possibly in grave danger" then I looked at everyone with a stern look before speaking again.

"Did you really all forget what could happen if someone got him mad?" I asked looking down at my hands, visions of bloody possibilities flashing before my eyes. I heard a collective gasp followed by a bright light. I covered my eyes and looked up when the light faded. Standing there was Hera, goddess of marriage and family.

"You!" I shouted before running towards her. I felt hands hold me back as I kicked and screamed, wanting to tear the goddess - more like god's ass - apart.

"Annabeth! Calm yourself!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I froze and looked behind me. My mother!

"Mom?" I was so confused. She nodded before looking up at Hera with a glare. It was still a surprise to everyone that Athena actually liked Percy. But of course it's only because of his smarts that she even gives him the light of day.

"Why did you do it, Hera? Now you've only endangered the Roman demigods! Did you even think before you went through with your plan!" my mom was shouting now. Hera didn't show her fear of my mom but we all knew she was a little hesitant before speaking.

"I thought it was a great idea at the time. But now it's too late for me to fix this. Zeus sent me here to inform you that he has a quest for you..." she looked at me with distaste "...the quest is for five campers to go in search of the Roman camp and find Perseus Jackson before he loses control. I suggest you do not travel by plane as Zeus is already angered enough as it is with the rising of Gaea" and then she flashed out and was gone.

"Oh great! She causes the problem and gets out of fixing it because gods cannot interfere with quests! I hate her!" I shouted before dropping into my seat. I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder.

"You will find him, and know that even if he does not have his memories, he does love you. He will remember you soon and he will love you like no man has ever loved his woman" she whispered into my ear before she also disappeared in a bright light.

"What exactly are you all talking about? The Romans are not weak! They can handle anything!" Jason argued. Every demigod in the room that knew Percy glared at him but he tried to keep his stance. Piper ever the polite one looked to me.

"What is it about Percy that makes him dangerous?" she asked. I smiled at her before frowning. Percy's usually the one to tell his life story but if there was anyone who could tell it better than anyone besides him, it would be me.

"When Percy was five, he was kidnapped and his mother knocked unconscious when they were making their way home from his school. Some crazy power-hungry scientists had ordered for him to be taken so that they could experiment on him. They wanted to make super humans for the military but undercover and present them the result after they had got it right. I guess Percy turned out to be their lucky specimen.

"They tried all kinds of stuff on him. He was their finished result by the age of eight, and yes they had kept him for that long. He was a superhuman: he could run at 100 mph and jump eight feet into the air. He even had night-vision, Hercules-worthy super strength, enhanced hearing, sight, and smell. He also become known as the human computer. He is smarter than any known human in the world even Albert Einstein. But the scientists wanted more. At age nine the-"

"Didn't his mother care to try to find him! What kind of mother is she! That bitc-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL SALLY JACKSON THAT! SHE TRIED EVERYTHING SHE COULD! SHE WENT TO THE POLICE, THE FBI, THE S.W.A.T. TEAM! SHE EVEN WENT TO THE BEACH AND BEGGED POSEIDON FOR HELP! EVEN POSEIDON TRIED WHAT HE COULD TO FIND PERCY AND IT WAS YOUR FUCKING DAD THAT DIDN'T LET POSEIDON GET HELP FROM HERMES TO FIND HIM!" I shouted after Jason had interrupted me. I could hear thunder and see the room brighten with lightening from outside. But I could care less. I knew Zeus wouldn't do anything to me personally. Even he was scared of Percy. And if Percy regained his memory and finds out Zeus hurt me...I'll leave that to your imagination.

"Anywho...the maniacs wanted to try something new and ended up making a big mistake. Something went wrong and Percy was affected. He lost control and destroyed the whole lab and escaped. When he did, he found out he was deep underground in a secret lab on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"The moment he got out and took one step into the ocean water, Poseidon was literally filled with joy. He went to get Percy himself and brought him to his mom. He was only ten when he finally escaped and no one expected him to be what he was. Let's just say, you won't like Percy when he's angry" I finished before giving Piper a sad look and Jason a heated glare.

I looked to Chiron and he nodded so I looked at Rachel. She sighed before her eyes glowed green and smoke came from her mouth.

"_**Five unfortunate demigods will travel west  
>To find the lost great hero before his test<br>They will travel far by wheels and metal  
>To arrive before his attack turns fatal<strong>_" she fainted into her seat and Will Solace went over to her to check her vitals.

"Wheels and metal?" the first thing that came to mine was a car but for the prophecy to mention that, it had to be important. And it was probably going to be more than a car. Apollo's chariot? No, that's by air and Zeus is not in the best of moods.

"Really Annabeth! A car! That's not hard to figure out" Travis smirked. I glared at him.

"It's not a car. It can't be. Unless it's one really amazing car. The prophecy wouldn't mention it if it were just a plain old car. I thought maybe Apollo's chariot but all the gods are stuck on Olympus - besides the two that came to _visit_us - and Zeus is angry and would hurt even Jason with how frustrated and annoying he is" more thunder. Deal with it Zeus! You know it's true!

"But!" something came to mind. Percy told me just a month after we started dating that he had this secret compartment in his cabin. Maybe he had something hi-tech in there or something. He always did make pretty cool stuff.

"But what?" Leo asked. I looked at him and then at all the others.

"Who's the best inventor in the world after Daedalus?" I asked.

"Me of course!" Leo crossed his arms and smirked. I smiled in amusement.

"No, it's -"

"PERCY!" all the campers that knew Percy shouted. My grin grew.

"Exactly! So who's going on this quest with me?" Jason raised his hand and I tried to not glare. Keyword: tried. Piper and Leo raised their hands too but we needed one more. Clarisse suddenly raised her hand and I smiled at her. And there's our five.

"Okay than: Piper, Leo, Clarisse...Jason" I mumbled before brightening up again "To cabin three!"

...Ω…

The five of us walked to the Poseidon cabin and I tried to open the door. But it wouldn't open. I had a feeling why. I looked back at the other four before steeping closer to the door and whispering to it.

"Please Poseidon! I love Percy and I really want him back. Whatever Percy has here in his cabin could really help us. Please..." I felt a slight breeze from the small cracks around the door and stepped back. The doors slowly opened and let out a soft sea breeze that I breathed in. It reminded me of Percy.

When we walked in, it looked like any of the other cabins just with an ocean theme. All the bunks looked untouched but one had the sheets all over the place. Over it was a horn hanging on the wall. I smiled before walking around. I tried to remember what he had told me...like how to find this compartment.

"So...an empty cabin...cool" Jason muttered to himself. I ignored him and sat on Percy's bed. I closed my eyes and began to think.

FLASHBACK

_"Want to know a secret?" Percy whispered into my ear. I shivered and nodded. We've gotten more passionate overtime and if we didn't slow down, we'd be virgins for not much longer._

"Well, you know how I like to invent things for fun?" nod "...well in this cabin is a secret compartment with all my inventions and hi-tech toys..." he licked my earlobe and I moaned "...they're hidden, behind the fountain, and now only you know about them..." he ran his hand up my leg and stopped at my thigh. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe "...besides me, you're the only one who can access it" my eyes snapped open and I looked into his sea green orbs. Was he serious?

"Really?" nod "Why?" he smiled and cupped my cheek with his free hand. I leaned into his touch and his eyes softened. He pecked me softly on the lips before pulling away just enough to have his lips just lightly touching mine.

"You're the most important person in my life. I love my parents and my friends but I love you so much. I trust you with everything, even my life. If you're up for the challenge..." his hand left my thigh and he took something out of his pocket "...I want to give you this promise ring" it was a silver band with three diamonds surrounded by a heart- shaped outline band made of small sea green and sea blue gems. On the inside of the ring band was an engraving...

"

You will always be my beautiful grey-eyed owl,_aw Percy! I love it!" I kissed him deeply before pulling away to look into his eyes._

"I hoped you would. This ring is a promise to you that when the day comes, I will ask you to marry me. If you will have me..." he trailed off. I could only smile at his cute expression. I knew when I became his girlfriend that it would come with many difficulties and obstacles. But I loved him so much that it didn't matter that he was basically a time bomb. He was my everything.

"Percy..." he looked up at me with a vulnerable expression. Never have I ever seen him look so weak. Here was the invincible Perseus Jackson staring at me like I was holding a knife to his puppy's neck "...I guess this ring is going to work both ways" he looked completely confused and nothing like the genius that could outsmart Einstein himself "Because I want all of you. I want your weird superhuman quirks. I want your wise guy, smartass comebacks. I want your weird imagination. I even want your green monstrous counterpart. I promise that no matter what happens, I am definitely going to say yes when you ask me to marry you. I love you" I was crying by now.

"I love you too" Percy whispered before crashing his lips to mine. I moaned as we entered a battle between our tongues. I laid back on his bed and wrapped my arms around his neck. My hands tangled into his hair as he pulled my thigh up and massaged under it. As we got more heated, a beeping started sounding from Percy's wristwatch. It was like his own personal alarm. It recorded his heart rate and when it rises a little too high, it starts beeping annoyingly to warn him of his losing control.

Percy groaned before getting off of me and laying down beside me, a frown on his face. I'm pretty sure I'd be frustrated too if I couldn't go far with my girlfriend because I was afraid of turning into some giant green beast and hurting her. Don't get me wrong, I was a little frustrated too. Just from a different perspective. I don't worry about hurting him, I just hate the fact that he can't get too physical with me.

"Holy Poseidon, I can't even get excited without being in danger of turning into that

thing_!" he shouted. I placed a hand over his heart, feeling his slowing heartbeat as the beeping from his watch slowed and then finally stopped._

"It's okay, Seaweed Brain. You'll find out a way to control the transformation and then you'll be able to do whatever you want...especially with me" I whispered in his ear seductively. His breath caught and he looked over at me "I don't mind having to stop everytime we do so if you're willing to have a make-out session with me. Maybe even foreplay..." I trailed off with a sly grin. Percy smirked before lying back on top of me and pressing me into the mattress as his lips pressed against mine.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Annabeth!" I snapped out of my daydream to see Clarisse in front of me with a scrawl on her face "What the Hades happened to you!" I looked up with a serious expression.

"I was trying to remember something and then..." I bit my lip and twirled a blonde curl with one of my fingers and giggled a bit "...I _remembered_something!" I giggled a little before hearing someone gag. I looked up and frowned at the gagging Clarisse.

"Gods Annabeth! We don't want to know about your attempts at a sex life with Prissy!"

"Yeah well at least we attempt! You're still on the holding hands stage with Chris!" she shut up and looked down, a blush on her cheeks. I smiled, my comeback claiming me a clear victory. When I looked at the others, I could tell they were uncomfortable "Anyway..."

I walked over to the fountain and just stared at it for a little while. Maybe you had to push it out of the way? I tried to push it but all I got was a few coughs and not a budge from the damn thing. A button? I felt all the way around it but no button.

"Is there a point to you groping the fountain, Brain?" I ignored her and continued to try to figure this thing out. And that's when I saw it. At the top of the fountain was a fish that was what was squirting out the water. On it was an Omega symbol and the head of it had a clear barely noticeable cut all the way around. I took a hold of the fish head and twisted it slowly. After I did, I heard a creaking sound and stepped away from it. Suddenly the fountain split in half horizontally and the water stopped. The top half rises a few feet up against the wall, followed by what looked like a scanner and computer keyboard attached to a small table coming out from between the two fountain halves.

"Please enter the password and place your hand on scanner to read individual identification" a strange voice that for some reason sounded like Mr. T, said. I looked back at the other four and they seemed just as shocked as I was. I looked back and tried to enter a password.

**SEAWEEDBRAIN**

"I pity the fool who got the password wrong!" Mr. T shouted. I bit my lip and tried again.

**HEROOFOLYMPUS**

"Try harder, fool" I wanted to try hitting this thing pretty hard, I'll tell you that.

"Seriously Brain. You dragged us all the way here so that we could just be rejected from Percy's secret games. What's in there, a self- refilling baby bottle for those nights that he wishes he had his mommy?" Clarisse was really getting on my nerves.

I tried to remember what could be a good password. And for some reason, that day Percy gave me the promise ring came to mind. I pulled out this chain that was hanging around my neck from underneath my shirt. At the end of the chain was the ring. I looked at the engraving and an idea came to mind.

**GREYEYEDOWL**

"Password accepted, fool!" I smiled "Now scan your weak hand" I frowned at its choice of words. As I went to place my hand on the scanner I was interrupted.

"Do you really expect that thing to accept your handprint? Whatever he's hiding seems pretty damn secure" Jason commented. I turned to him with a smirk.

"Yeah well I'm his girlfriend and he even told me that besides himself, I'm the only who would be able to access his secret...whatever! So HA!" I placed my hand on the scanner, still looking at Jason with a smug smirk.

"Access granted! Welcome Wise Girl!" I heard Percy's voice come out of the hidden speaker. I almost squealed at the sound of his voice. It's been a while since I heard it "Please step back" I did as it said and the fountain started detaching from the wall and then the floor opened up behind it and a huge glass case came out of it "Please enter the glass elevator, Annabeth and any present guests"

"Let's go!" we all stepped into the elevator and closed it behind us, I heard a muffled 'Please keep arms and legs inside the ride at all times' before we literally dropped. I really don't think it was going down, I think it dropped us. When it finally stopped, we all mumbled an '_ouch'_in unison. The door to the elevator opened by itself and we walked out into what looked like a...bathroom.

"Wow...a secret bathroom!" Leo mumbled sarcastically. I gave him an annoyed stare. But then I lightened up a little. It was true...it was just a bathroom. No doors, no windows, no exit but the elevator.

"Now what?" I wondered out loud. Not even five seconds later, something started materializing in front of us. It looked to be just a few inches over six feet, the top was a blob of black, and the rest of it was a mix of colors. When the whole thing came into perspective, there stood a hologram of the one person I've wanted to see for the past few weeks.

"Percy!" I shouted before running up to him. Knowing he wasn't real, I stopped right before I reached him. There he stood, his hair a gorgeous mess on his head with a few strands in his deep sea green eyes. He was grinning, showing his pearly white teeth. He was in his 'Unzip Your Genes' t-shirt with dark wash skinny jeans, his leather jacket, and blue and black Vans. So yes, he looked as handsome and mischievous as ever.

"Hey Wise Girl! Welcome to my underground lab! I know it doesn't look like much yet but that's because the camouflage is up at the moment" he turned around and the walls of the bathroom suddenly started to disappear. When it did, we were all stumped.

The lab was HUGE! There was a large corner where there were tables topped with chemicals and test tubes and really anything you'd find in a chemistry lab. There was a wall covered in computer screens and right now the screensaver was on, passing through pictures of Percy and I while together as a couple. One was of one of our kisses. I blushed of course.

At the far side of the room was a station that would make the god of forges jealous. Scraps of metal were everywhere, I saw a welding station with tools of all kinds. But by far the coolest of everything we found was something of a metal suit. I reached out to touch the gold and sea green metallic paint job.

"Yeah, that's a little something new I've been working on. I planned to try it out after all the bugs were ticked out and stuff. I was going to make you one after I finished this one" the Percy hologram explained as it walked through equipment, leaving us to walk around it. I looked up in surprise when be said that.

"Really? You were going to make me one?" I asked in joy. I had completely forgotten about the other four as I followed the hologram around. He was the closest thing I had to Percy right now and I was going to enjoy it.

"Of course! You're my best friend and girlfriend! Plus I thought we'd look badass if we matched" he chuckled. I giggled too. No matter how smart he was, he could still be a Seaweed Brain at times. He stopped in a section that looked like a garage with a simple Toyota Camry in the middle "So I'm pretty sure you guys came for a reason. What is it?" he _sat_down on a chair and glanced at what looked like a control panel.

Suddenly a button on the panel pushed down on its own and a part of the wall opened and five chairs hovered over to us. I took hold of my chair and turned it over to see pads with holes in the legs of the chair "Motorized Hover Chair?" he nodded and I smiled in approval before sitting down and turning to him.

"The reason I suggested that we try to find your secret lab was that we are all going on a quest, to find the real you. The prophecy said something though that I don't think should be taken lightly..." I started. He nodded.

"Tell me this prophecy, please?" he asked and I quickly answered.

"Five unfortunate demigods will travel west  
>To find the lost great hero before his test<br>They will travel far by wheels and metal  
>To arrive before his attack turns fatal"<p>

"Well the first line obviously is about how you five will be traveling west soon. The second says that you'll find a hero, but it could be someone else not just me. The fourth is basically your deadline. You have to find him before he does something either really powerful or evil. The third is about what you will be using for transportation. It sounds like a car but the prophecy wouldn't give a car a whole line unless there was something different about it" that's exactly what I thought! Great minds (or holographic pixels) think alike!

He suddenly shot up, passing right through a table without noticing it.

"I know exactly what it was referring to! Follow me!" he led us to the Toyota and stood next to another control panel. There was a big green button with the words 'Black Beauty' over it and it suddenly pressed down on its own like the other button had "I advise that you all step back"

We did and these yellow hooks on the floor clamped unto the wheels of the car before the whole platform on which the car was on, flipped and revealed this beautiful black 1965 Chrysler Imperial Crown with tinted windows. It looked amazing and I wanted to be behind the wheel so bad.

"This here is my prize creation. The Black Beauty! Her windows are so bulletproof that they merely bounce off without a scratch. If her wheels are shot, they instantly repair and refill themselves. The rest of the car is bulletproof too just not as much as the windows" we were so shocked that some of us could barely stand. The hologram walked over to the car and called me over. When I did, he asked me...

"Please open the front door, Annie" usually someone would get hurt for calling me that but this was Percy. Plus he was a hologram and I could not damage him. I did as he said and pulled open the door "Now you see that button on the door?" nod "Push it" I did and I heard a click and gasp from Leo and Jason. I turned to see a claw like contraption that came out of the rims of the wheel.

"That is one of the four retractable antiriot spikes. Now get in the car" I got in and closed the door. The hologram suddenly appeared next to me on the passenger's side seat "You see that other handle on the opposite side of the door?" nod "Pull it and push the door open like you would do a regular door handle" I did and the door opened up on the opposite side from what it should have "That's so you can use the Door Gun"

"Door gun?" I asked and he nodded.

"Can everyone move out of the way of the door's aim, please?" they ran! "Activate target wall!" he shouted

"ACTIVATING TARGET WALL" Mr. T's voice shouted out and the floor opened up about five yards from where we were. A wall with a target drawn on it rose from the opening. On the bottom right corner of the wall was Percy's signature. In graffiti...

"Now press that button on the handle while aiming at the target" I did so and bullets shot out of the door and hit the target at incredible speeds "The Door Gun everyone!" Percy cheered when I stopped from shock.

"Anything else?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course! The car is loaded with 12 front and rear 'Fim-92A Stinger' missiles, .30-Caliber machine guns that come out of the hood, a beanbag launcher, another machine gun in the trunk, and a flame thrower in the grill. The seats eject, the car can change colors if you are trying to run from the cops. It has a built in computer and a GPS. And it can also project images, like the symbol I made for myself, and one for you"

"What images?" I asked. The hologram looked a little sheepish. He disappeared from inside the car and reappeared by an iron door on another side of the room. I climbed out of the car and walked over to him. As I passed the other four, I could hear Leo mumbling about how cool the car is.

"Did you see that! A Door Gun! If only he were here, then the Argo II would be awesome!" he whispered to Jason. Jason himself still looked stunned. HA! My boyfriend is awesome, in your Roman faaaaace!

"In this room are a few things that I'm even embarrassed to show _you_, Wise Girl. I had been watching some old movies and stuff and got caught up in what I call the 'Superhero Phase'. I created a hero character for myself and for you for fun" he said as the iron door slowly opened and inside was what looked like a museum exhibit.

"Really? So does that mean you made up names for us?" I asked as I looked at these huge holes in the wall that were lit up and had some kind of weapon in each as if in display. There were pistols, knives, bows and arrows, numb chucks, swords, shotguns, grenades, and so much more. The weird part was that they all came in pairs of only two of each weapon. Each pair had one weapon with a small glowing sea green logo of an angry evil eye, and the other had a small glowing silver logo of an owl's face. The images he mentioned earlier, maybe?

"Yeah, I did" he looked embarrassed "Mine is Green Beast and yours is Grey Owl" he answered quickly before shimmering over to another side of room. It's funny how like the real Percy he is. I think Percy worked really hard to program him that way "Over here are actual outfits I picked out for myself. Like I said, it was just for fun. I couldn't really get one for you, partly 'cause I thought that you'd think this was stupid, partly 'cause I don't know your size"

He showed us this big booth sort of thing with a mannequin inside of it. The mannequin was dressed in dark almost black jeans, a sea green belt with that glowing sea green logo as the belt buckle. A plain White tee with a deep sea dark green west that was left open. A black suit jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows was placed over it all. To finish up the look were some accessories: a sea green tie that was loose so it just hung from the neck, sea green converses, and a black fedora with a thin sea green ribbon that wrapped all the way around. On a small table next to the mannequin was a deep sea dark green mask that would cover around the eyes in a two inch radius.

"Even though I didn't get you an outfit, I did stretch one" he pointed at a poster a little ways over from the mannequin. It was of me in black skinny jeans with two silver belts that instead of just wrapping around my waist, crisscrossed around my hips. It looked really cool. I was also wearing a white tank top with silver designs and a dark grey cropped vest over it. Instead of having a jacket as well, I had dark grey forearm braces that started at my elbows and ended at my wrists. I wasn't wearing a hat but that's probably because of my Yankees cap but I was wearing a mask similar to Percy's but in dark grey and a dark grey choker around my neck. Let's just say my stretch looked really badass!

"Wow!" was all that slipped through my lips. I could hear the others saying the same. For something he does for fun, all this stuff was pretty detailed and well thought out. The hologram lead us to another iron door and it opened on its own. Inside was an overly stocked weapons shaft. All the weapons were on shelves and behind a glass screen. Each weapon had a metal plate with its name on it and a sheet of paper taped to the glass in front of it. On the sheet was basically the history of the weapon. It was so cool, I could hear Clarisse drooling.

"This is the weaponry. You can take whatever you need for your quest from here. Be it bows and arrows or a machine gun, you're welcome to borrow them. Whichever weapons survive your quest if even barely, please bring back for me to put back or repair. I suggest you all go back to your cabins and pack. Return tomorrow morning to board the Black Beauty. Please exit through the elevator"

We all began to leave but the Percy hologram called me back.

"Yes?" I asked. He looked at me with sad eyes and tried to reach out to me but his hand slipped right through me. He sighed before speaking.

"I might not be the real Percy but please find him please. We love...he loves you, so much. Wherever he is, he's missing you and wants to be by your side. Just don't get hurt in the process" he finished with a smile. I smiled back before leaning into him. I came just short of kissing him – since I couldn't – and whispered to him...

"I love you, real or holographic because you're both the same person, you just happen to be his pixel made replacement so I wouldn't go completely insane. It doesn't make a difference to me" I smiled one more time before following the others out.

...Ω…

_"Oh Percy!" I moaned as he thrusted harder and faster. I moved my hips in time with him, causing him to go deeper inside me. I could faintly hear his heart rate watch beeping but not enough to be too worried._

_We'd been at it for about an hour by now and I've orgasmed at least four times and him twice. A little much for our first time but we have been sexually frustrated for weeks now. And I guess his green counterpart and superpowers make him a stamina freak. When he said that he finally had the serum – that would keep his heart rate under control even during sexual activities – finished and ready for testing, I jumped at the chance._

_"I'm cumming!" he groaned into the crook of my neck. I could only try to scrape my nails into his upper back as I climaxed for probably the last time tonight. When I finally went over the edge, all I could see was white._

_Percy stiffened before almost collapsing on me. We were both breathing pretty heavily as we came down from our highs. Finally Percy got off from on top of me and laid down on the bed beside me. We were quiet until in sync..._

_"Wow" we whispered in an exhale of breath. I could feel him looking over at me and so I turned my head to him. He was looking at me with tired eyes, but they were shining in the moonlight._

_"I love you, Wise Girl" he whispered. I could feel my heart skip a beat._

_"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain" I smiled before leaning closer to him to sweetly kiss his lips. He kissed back with love, no lust in sight._

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Annabeth! Wake up!" my eyes snapped open to see my brother Malcolm looking down at me in annoyance. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up and looked at him with a glare.

"Yes, annoying brother?" I asked, staying as calm as I could after being woken up from such a blissful flashback vision. Percy naked, sweating, and on top of me.

"Quest?" he offered and I was running. In minutes I was showered, dressed, and holding my one backpack with my knife strapped to my shorts.

"See you in a bit!" I shouted, leaving him confused. They probably thought we'd just leave. But I'm pretty sure that wherever the Black Beauty is going to exit, it has to be from inside the camp.

I met up with the rest of the group in front of the Poseidon cabin. Of course Poseidon wasn't concerned about letting us enter this time so we easily got in.

Fish head twist

**GREYEYEDOWL**

Hand scan

"Access granted! Welcome, Wise Girl!" I heard his voice again. I wanted to answer back with a 'Good Morning' but the other four would probably give me a strange look.

Holographic Percy was waiting for us in the camouflage room (a.k.a. The bathroom that totally confuses you) with a big smile and the same clothes since he's just a hologram.

"Are you five ready?" we nodded and the walls of the bathroom disappeared and we heard a bark. Percy smiled as a small German Shepard puppy came running into me. It stood on its hind legs and placed its paws on my knees.

_Roff_

"Aw! What a cutie!" I picked it up and held it close to me "What is a cute little thing like you doing here?" I rubbed its head as it snuggled into my chest with closed eyes.

"That's my pet dog, Wiser" Percy said with a smile. I looked at him confused and he must of read my mind "I built him. I got a little jealous of your laptop and tried to make a better one. Since it was your laptop that gave me the idea, I named him Wiser. He's also programmed to love and adore you"

"Make a better laptop?" I looked back down at the adorable little thing in my arms. Wiser looked up at me and licked me. He looks like a dog, feels like a dog, and obviously has saliva like a dog. I wiped my cheek and patted his head. How can he be associated with a laptop?

"Yeah! Just command him to turn into one like you would a dog if you wanted it to sit. Like this...Play Computer, Wiser!" the little puppy in my arms barked before stiffening. His body slowly started to transform into an open laptop with a picture of Wiser on the desktop as wallpaper "Good boy, Wiser!" the dog on the screen turned to me like a video and barked in reply like a normal dog.

"Wow! That's so cool" I complimented as I turned the laptop around in my grasp, giving it a quick look over.

"Yeah...I turned him on today so that you could take him with you. He gets Internet anywhere and won't attract monsters because he is connected to my system here in my lab and it has a program to stop tracking. He also has laser eyes so he can also help fight in his own way. He's my gift to you on this trip. Just make sure you bring him back safe and sound" I smiled and nodded.

We all walked over to the car and entered it. I sat in the driver's seat with Clarisse in the passenger's side. Piper, Leo, and Jason all sat in the back with Wiser on Piper's lap.

"Ready?" Percy shouted and I beeped the horn in response. Suddenly I heard a beeping noise and the ceiling started opening up. I was wondering last night how we were going to bring Beauty out from underground. Guess I just found out...but how in the world did Percy manage to do this?

...Ω…

I was walking to breakfast when suddenly the ground beneath me started shaking. Lines glowed green in the dirt in a square with me in the center. I ran off the shaking earth and outside the square. Everyone watched as the square seemed to sink before splitting in two and opening up.

After a good minute of staring, we finally noticed something coming out. It was shiny and black. But it was when it was completely out and uncovered that we were shocked beyond belief.

The most beautiful black Chrysler Imperial Crown I've ever seen. It was perfect with no dents, scratches, or scrapes. It had the perfect shine to it that just made it look amazing. But something just had to ruin the picture...

...okay, not really.

"Hey Malcolm!" my half-sister, Annabeth Chase shouted from the driver's seat. The back window opened and a dog's head stuck out.

_Roff_

"Pull Wiser back in!" she told whoever was in the backseat. The dog was pulled in and the window shut.

"What the Hades are you doing in that car? And where the Hades did it come from?" I asked as I cautiously approached the beautiful vehicle. It looked like a normal car but you'll never know.

"It's Percy's! He's letting us use it to go to the Roman camp" she said as if that explained everything...it would if Percy were here. But Percy's a strange and unpredictable guy so...okay.

"So what's so special about it?"

"It's fully loaded!"

"With what?"

"It's Percy's car...you can guess. Anyway, we have to go. See you when we get Percy back" she finished off with a smile and put the car in gear, driving away to the Roman Camp.

Good luck, Annie.

...Ω…

"Let me out of here" I said in a calm voice as I stared down my guard. He looked average with brown hair and eyes and about 5' 7" or so. He was dressed in full battle armor from like..._Roman times_is my guess. He and another boy have been alternating as my guard for about a week or so.

They haven't explained why I was being locked up, or even why I wasn't getting released. For a whole week, I've been hanging from chains that were connected to cuffs that held me a foot in the air. The room was almost pitch black but the guards need to be able to see me from outside the bars of my current prison. When I'll get let out is a mystery with these people.

"Bobby. Lupa deems it time to let the prisoner prove himself. Get some chains and get him out of there" a feminine voice commanded and my guard _Bobby_unlocked my cell to come over to me.

"Hey punk..." he _greeted_me as he locked new cuffs to my arms and legs and connected the chains "...guess it's time for you to prove your worth. Bet you'll die out there..." he unlocked the first ones that kept me hanging and then put new ones that held my wrists close to each other behind my back "...but don't be afraid to try your best...even though it'd be pointless" and he finally shut his damn mouth, dragging me out.

As he dragged me off to...wherever, I thought back to how I got here…

Okay. So I have no idea how I got here. All I know is that I appear on a random beach and all of a sudden, these _people_ gang up on me and take me away to their _dungeon_with chains and cuffs and gags. They tried to torture me into telling them answers but it seemed that nothing worked.

They tried to whip me...the whips would just bounce back and hit the person, leaving not even a mark on my bare back.

They tried directly cutting me...but their knives and swords would either just only press down on my skin or break against it, my skin cut-free everytime.

They tried getting someone who can look into my thoughts to torture me with my worst fears...but apparently it was like I didn't have any memories. Nothing, nil, zip.

Someone even wanted to try shooting me with a shot gun as a last resort...he is now in the infirmary with gun wounds in his left shoulder, his right hip, his right thigh, and he nicked his left foot a little. All the bullets had bounced off me and he was just not in the right place in the right time.

They finally tried just two days ago to _annoy_the answers out of me. They asked me question after question about random and unimportant things to see if I would crack under the constant questioning...that ended in me answering every single question right and the questioner getting annoyed and having a breakdown because she couldn't take the constant coldly delivered always right answers.

I guess they're finally tired of me and are going to _try_to send me to my death. The Bobby guy opened an iron door and shoved me in.

"Lupa will be here soon to tell you of your challenge...don't piss your pants" and he left. _Piss my pants_? That's what he's been doing ever since the first failed whip!

I heard loud footsteps approach and stood a little straighter, but still a bit sagging with annoyance. Into view came an oversized she wolf that's shoulders were just under my height, and I'm - just guessing here by Bobby's height compared to mine - 6' 3". She leaned down, aligning her eyes with mine to try and intimidate me. All it was, was annoying! I stared back into her fierce gold eyes with my cold cloudy sea green ones. I've been through too much to fall in her presence.

-_State your name.-_she demanded. Her mouth didn't move but she was definitely communicating. Probably through telepathy...

"I don't know" was my simple answer.

-_I said state your name prisoner_-

"Okay...I don't know if it's because you're an animal or because you just choose to not understand. But I said _I don't fucking know_" my voice remained monotone the whole time and I could tell she was becoming nervous under my cold stare.

-_Very well. I cannot harm you for not knowing, even if I am suspicious and think your answer false. To see if you deserve to return to the outside world, I have ordered for a battle of sorts to take place. You will face five of my best warriors...if you succeed to defeat each and everyone of them, you will be set free. But only free to live in one of our cabins, we can't have you escaping our camp_- she turned away and gestured towards the girl that I had sensed but didn't give any attention to when she appeared.

"I'm Reyna. You will follow me to the armory to retrieve your weapon of choice" she tried to meet my eyes but looked away the moment I turned my cold stare at her.

...Ω..

I walked in the direction of the armory, my guard up as our prisoner followed behind me. He was chained but even one who has been limited in movement can cause harm when their victim is not fully aware.

He tredded along quietly as I led him, not making a sound. Everytime I would glance back to be sure that he was following, I was met with a cold stare as he just glared ahead at nothing in particular.

And even though he is the Legion's prisoner and I am to see him as evil and my enemy, I couldn't help but think he was gorgeous.

He was 6' 3" with all muscle, no fat, though he wasn't overly muscular like some freak.

He has tan skin - even though it should be pale after so much time in an underground dungeon - and it looked flawless.

His jet-black hair was smooth and seemed to flow from his head like waves, long enough to cover his eyes, with one single grey lock of hair that seemed off but like it belonged.

His eyes were beautiful, absolutely stunning. They would have been considered what some would call kaleidoscope eyes if they didn't range around one color.

When we first found him waking up on our beach, his eyes were this beautiful sea green that shone happiness through his confusion. But as we started the torturing for answers, they would go from dark green like the sea during a storm when he would be angry, and a greyish green like the sea in a cloud of fog when he was irritated or emotionless.

And although he hasn't smiled in his time here - why would he when he's our prisoner - I'm pretty sure it would blow me away with its beauty. At least I know his teeth are pearly white from the few times he smirked when our torture failed to get any answers out of him.


	5. After the War

**IDEA #4**

**A/N: This is a story idea about: read for yourself because I don't know how to easily summarize it**

**Word Count: 3,664**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

**Percy Jackson Story: After the War**

Hello! My name is Annabeth Chase.

I am seventeen years old.

I am also the demigoddess daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

I am not insane.

Today was the last day of my junior year and it was the last period of the day. I couldn't wait to get out of here and to Camp Half-Blood. It's where all the demigod children of the Greek Gods resided in the summer (for some, it's where they live year round). I also couldn't wait to see my best friend/boyfriend. His name is Percy Jackson, very well-known in both the mortal and immortal worlds. He's the hero of Olympus because he saved it (he refuses to accept he did so alone and says we all did) and he was also a fugitive twice. Both times not his fault.

I tapped my pen against my desk; I couldn't stay still because of my ADHD. There were only five minutes on the clock until the bell rings and our teacher had given us a free period.

My friend, Beverly Heller, was sitting next to me and picking at her manicured nails. She looked worthy of a daughter of Aphrodite but I guess she was just blessed because I have to admit, she was gorgeous and I would have felt very self-conscious if it weren't for the fact that she says I'm equally as beautiful. Plus Percy always says I'm beautiful and that's all I need to hear.

"So...whatcha doing this summer?" she asked, looking up from her nails with her crystal blue eyes sparkling. Everything excited her.

"Just going to camp with Percy, hoping to get some privacy this year there" Beverly knows about me being a half-blood after she was attacked by a hellhound just because my demigod scent had stuck to her. I had to tell her; it was only fair since it was technically my fault she was attacked.

"Oh Percy! How is he? Did he win the swim meet last week, I forgot to ask you"

"He's doing fine and yeah he won. Said it was irritating because he had to hold back but seeing the look on his coach's face when he won the whole thing for him; it was all he needed to brighten his day" my Seaweed Brain can be so nice sometimes. Being an idiot at times just ruins it.

"Is he coming to pick you u-" she was interrupted by the bell. Students ran out like the school was on fire, trampling each other to get to the door. I grabbed my bag and speed walked out of the classroom with Beverly right beside me.

The moment we got outside, Beverly dropped to her knees and threw her hands in the air.

"FREEDOM!" she shouted, most of the students that didn't know her well stopped and stared. I laughed at her and shouted along with her.

"SWEET, SWEET FREEDOM!" I shouted and laughed. Just then I heard the sound of an engine roaring around the corner. A pacific blue Kawasaki ZX-92 ninja motorcycle came into view and Beverly turned to see what was approaching. A biker in dark wash skinny jeans, a sea green dress shirt with the top buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black converses. From what we could see, the biker was pretty toned.

"Think he's hot and single?" Beverly asked. I looked at the biker's forearm and saw a tattoo of a trident on it. I smiled.

"Oh, he's hot aright" I didn't say he was single because I knew he wasn't.

"Like a guy like that would go out with you, Chase" I heard Melissa Hart's voice from behind me. I turned to see her caked face scowling at me. I glared at her.

"Oh yeah! What makes you think that?" I asked, knowing that she wasn't going to win this one.

"You're Annabeth Chase, the nerd of the school with no good looks. Like it's really obvious why he'd rather pick me than you. Like I know I can give him more than you. Plus, I know guys and they like girls dumb, genius" she smirked.

I couldn't help but smirk back. I just turned my head away from her and to the biker. The engine had quieted down and the biker took off his helmet, his jet black hair falling in his eyes. He threw his head to the side to get his hair out of his eyes and turned to search for something. When he looked at me, he stopped searching. Two sea green eyes were looking back at me. He smiled.

"Hey, it's Per-"

"See Chase! He's looking right at me" Melissa interrupted Beverly. I almost wanted to laugh at her. He was looking at me, not her.

"Sure he is Hart, sure he is" I mumbled and started in his direction. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and then their long nails dig in to my skin through my shirt. It didn't hurt because I've felt worse. But that didn't mean I was just going to let it slide.

"Don't even try it, Chase. You're not worth his time" Melissa sneered at me.

"Hey Wise Girl!" I heard from the direction of the biker. I turned back to him and smiled. The moment I looked at him his grin widened.

"Miss me?" he asked. I chuckled and ran to him after shoving Melissa's hand off my shoulder.

"Seaweed Brain!" I shouted and dropped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled against his lips and he took that as his chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and fought against his tongue.

The last time he kissed me like this, we were alone in his room while his parents were out having dinner at one of Paul's friends' houses. We spent most of that night naked and covered in sweat. Yes, we had sex. We've been having sex since his seventeenth birthday (our one year anniversary as a couple).

Our first time was awkward since we were both virgins plus my mom sent owls to attack Percy the next day so we couldn't really talk for days after. Now we do it any chance we get.

When we needed to come back up for air, I pulled away from him and gave him a seductive look, my cheeks probably flushed and my lips swollen. He smirked and gently placed me back on the floor. I wiped at my mouth knowing there was a small trace of saliva. I turned to see Beverly just feet away with a big grin on her face and Melissa Hart several more feet behind her with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Percy!" Beverly shouted and came to give him a hug. Percy ruffled her light brown hair and laughed.

"Hey Bev! How's my lil' sis!" he asked. He and Beverly got very close after I introduced them and now they were like brother and sister. He calls her his_ little_ sis because she's a year younger than us.

"AWESOME! I didn't fail any of my classes this semester! Annabeth gets the credit for that. Nice bike, your dad gets it for you?" she asked. It still amazes me at times how she can so randomly change the subject and not make it sound that awkward.

"Yea! Said it was a reward for going through yet another full year in the same school without any problems" he chuckled "Well, we have to go. See yah later, Beverly!" he turned back to his motorcycle and got out an extra helmet (grey of course) for me. I gave Beverly a hug.

"I'll miss you, Beverly"

"I'll miss you too, Beth" she sobbed and I awkwardly patted her back. She was a little too sensitive for my liking but I loved the brunette. I pulled away to see her watery smile and grinned back. I walked over to Percy who was already mounted. I smiled and ran over; sitting behind him and put on the helmet he gave me. Percy revved the engine and with a wave at my friend, we were off to Percy's apartment.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my Seaweed Brain's waist and snuggled into the arch of his back. I could almost feel the smirk on his face as he made a right turn.

"SO...WE'RE GOING TO YOUR APARTMENT FIRST?" I yelled over the roar of the engine.

"YEAH! I THOUGHT WE COULD AT LEAST HAVE SOME TIME TO OURSELVES BEFORE HEADING TO GET YOUR THINGS! WE WON'T HAVE ANY PRIVACY AT CAMP!" he yelled back. I nodded against his back and the rest of the ride was quiet and peaceful...sans the engine and beautiful music that is New York.

**...Ω...**

When we arrived, Percy dropped me off in front of his apartment building so he could go park his bike in the local lot just down the street. He came back and unlocked the door for us to enter.

The moment we were in his room, I was pinned against the wall and his lips were pressed against mine. Thank the gods that Sally and Paul weren't here.

"How about we enjoy some time together before my mom and Paul get home?" Percy asked against my lips before sliding his tongue into my mouth. Because I didn't want to stop such an amazing kiss, I answered him by unbuttoning his pants. He got the message and pulled away to take off his button-up shirt to reveal his bare chest.

I caressed his chest, running my hands over the many tattoos that he had on his skin. It still makes me laugh when I remembered how he got them. He was talking on his birthday about the fact that he had always wanted tattoos but now with the curse of Achilles, it will be impossible. That wasn't gonna stop Apollo. Actually all his tattoos were his gift from Apollo.

Said they were also a pain because since it wasn't like an actual tattoo and they couldn't pierce his skin. So what Apollo did was make ink in his blood that would burn through his skin from the inside out until it was just inside the surface making the designs look like they just came from nowhere. It was more painful than a normal tattoo.

He has one on his right forearm, of course, of an elaborated trident with long strips of water weaving around it like Gary and Mary on Hermes' caduceus. It was at least three inches long and an inch wide. On his left forearm was his father's name in Ancient Greek written like a band wrapped around his forearm. It was only an inch wide.

On his upper back he had his name in Ancient Greek in an arch that curves with the plane of his shoulders. Under it was a picture of his black pegasus: Blackjack. It wasn't very big because he needed space for what was under it. In Ancient Greek were the four prophecies of the quests we went on together, including the three that weren't exactly his. Then under that was the Great Prophecy also in Ancient Greek to remind him of the war we won together since he doesn't have any scars. All around the Greek words and pegasus on his back were sea blue and sea green intricate wave designs to give it some color. And it all ended just above his weak spot, thankfully.

But my favorite tattoo of his was the one I was caressing at the moment. He got my name in Ancient Greek on his left pec that had an olive tree sprouting from behind and weaving through the symbols of my name. Lastly a sandy colored owl with piercing grey eyes was perched on the first symbol.

I smiled up at him and stood on my toes to kiss him tenderly. He's gotten so tall in the past year and a half or so. I reached up to run my hands through his hair as he reached down to wrap his arms around my waist. This was how we started all of our escapades. A tender loving kiss, and then we got rough, like now. I pulled his hair a little and pressed my lips against his even more. He pulled me tighter against him and grabbed for my ass. As I brought my hands down to his pants, I also licked his lips to ask for entrance.

He let me slip my tongue into his mouth but also took his hands and put them on my shirt. In seconds my shirt was on the floor and his hands had already moved down to my shorts. We helped each other step out of our pants and he picked me up and laid me down on his bed. I wiggled until I was right in the middle.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded…

**...Ω...**

After picking up my stuff at my dorm, we were off to camp. All of our stuff was in the bed of Percy's pacific blue Toyota Tacoma (a gift from his mom for his sixteenth birthday), including his motorcycle just in case of a need for a quick escape. I continued to shift in my seat; I was still a little sore from our time together back at his apartment. I still can't believe we were at it for hours.

"You okay, Wise Girl?" Percy suddenly asked, his eyes still on the road. I shifted a little more before looking at the fingers that rendered me speechless that were wrapped in tight fists around the steering wheel.

"Yeah, just sore. But worth it" I added with a smile before looking up at his eyes that looked away from the road to look into mine for just a minute. He was smirking as he drove on. I think I shouldn't have said that, I'm just bloating his ego even more.

When we came up to the hill that leads up to camp, Percy continued to drive up and over it. Peleus the dragon noticed the silvery symbol of Poseidon on the hood and let us through, knowing that it was just Percy Jackson coming back to camp.

Percy drove behind the many cabins until he finally made it behind cabin three and parked there. I jumped out of the truck and ran out to the front of the cabin and marbled at the camp. It was just the way we left it last summer.

Amazing.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone from my left and before I could identify the shouter, I was tackled down to the floor. Seeing as the only person I've had over me in such a similar position over the past year was Percy when we were having our moments, this was kind of awkward. I wiggled out from under the strange person but they just continued to hug me.

"Um...can you get off me?" I asked. All I knew was that whoever was on top of me had black hair. When the head lifted to reveal my attacker, I almost squealed. It was Thalia!

"Thalia!" she got off me and offered me her hand with a smile on her face. I took her hand and let her pull me up.

"Hey!" she said with a huge grin her face. I saw Percy come from behind his cabin with an amused smile on his handsome face. Probably knew who jumped me and stayed behind to get a front row seat to my awkward moment.

"What are you doing here!" I nearly yelled. I gave her a hug almost crushing her to death with my excitement. It's been a little over a year since I last saw her, which wasn't a treat for me because I see her as my big sister even though I'm physically seventeen and she's physically fifteen.

"The gods, including Artemis, are having a meeting up in Olympus so she had her hunters stay here. So...how's it been?" she asked as I saw Percy walk into his cabin. I had the feeling she wanted to talk so I decided to ask Percy to drop off my bags.

**...Ω...**

I pulled the bags out of the back of my truck as Annabeth jumped out and ran to the front of the cabin. I would have asked her for some help but I think she's sore enough after today.

As I placed some of our stuff on the floor, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Annabeth getting tackled by a black blur. I would have been worried but with the black hair and silver arrows on her back, I knew instantly that the blur was Thalia and continued to unload our things.

I picked everything up and carried everything over to the front of my cabin and dropped all the luggage against its wall. I looked over at the two girls with a smirk just when Annabeth looked over at me. After a second she looked away and gave Thalia a hug. I let the girls be girls and brought my bags into my cabin.

"Seaweed Brain?" I heard Annabeth from the door of my cabin. She was standing there with Thalia behind her.

"Yeah?" I answered. I think I know what's coming.

"Think you can drop off my stuff at my cabin for me, please?" she asked with gray puppy-dog eyes. She should know by now that she doesn't have to do that to get me to give her what she wants.

"Sure! No problem! Go do what you want to do! *Relax your sore muscles*" I added for good measure. I could see her murderous nature slip through in her gaze but I knew she wouldn't act on it. She needed all of me, no matter how much she denied it.

"Bye Tuna Breath!" she yelled as she walked off with Thalia.

"See you later Feather Face!" I yelled back. I love it when we did this!

"Kelp Head!"

"Owl Eyes!"

"Blowfish!"

"Bird Brain!"

"Barnacle Brains!"

"Wise Crack!"

"SHUT UP!"

I looked outside to see some campers who knew us snickering, new campers just watching confused, and an angry Thalia pulling Annabeth away. She smiled at me and I winked at her. Ah! The joys of love!

**...Ω...**

"Sure! No problem! Go do what you want to do! _Relax your sore muscles_" I heard Percy answer Annabeth after she asked him to bring her stuff to the Athena cabin.

I knew that Kelp Face and Annabeth have been going out for almost two years now and knew that they were close, but the tone of his voice when he said that last line made me suspicious.

I was okay with them dating and I also thought I could handle them being intimate. But I also thought that would be in like years from now. I wanted my little sister to stay a virgin as long as possible. But that line was really nagging me.

By the time I came back to my senses, Annabeth and Percy were playfully insulting each other. Annabeth was beside me while I could hear Percy shouting from inside his cabin. They were calling each other some very funny and useful names. But it was also getting annoying.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted and got them to stop. I didn't even think to look at the probably many confused and amused faces around me and pulled Annabeth with me to the amphitheater.

"What did Kelp Face mean by 'relax your sore muscles'?" I asked once we were seated in the stands. I was mentally hoping that it didn't mean what I thought it did. But judging by the red of her cheeks, my thoughts were probably dead on.

"Well...my bags were kinda heavy, you know, and I-"

"You lost your virginity to him" I blurted out, knowing that if I didn't stop her lying now, something bad was going to happen.

"Well..." she mumbled, looking away. Oh gods.

"It's been awhile since hasn't it?" I guessed. She bit her lip, looking up at me sheepishly.

"We lost our virginities to each other on his seventeenth birthday and have been having sex ever since. I'm a little sore now because we just tried anal intercourse today" to say I was shocked beyond belief was an understatement.

**...Ω...**

After unpacking my things, I grabbed Annabeth's things and started off in the direction of her cabin. I could see campers from previous years coming over the hills with their bags and also some new ones who looked beyond confused. I have a feeling I'll be a part of the welcoming committee this year.

I knocked on the door of the Athena cabin and Malcolm opened up, laughing at the piles of things on me.

"Let me guess, she left you to deliver her stuff" he said snickering. I mockingly laughed back and continued in; throwing her things on the bed I knew was hers. I threw myself on top of the pile and groaned.

"I love your sister, man, but...gods! She's a handful!" I mumbled. Then a smirk appeared on my face "And that's just how I like her" suddenly there was a pillow in my face. I threw it off and looked up at Malcolm "Dude?" he shook his head and pointed at the little girl who had walked to stand beside him. I knew her, Annabeth's six year old little sister, Minerva. I preferred Minnie.

"Hi!" she waved. I heard from Annabeth that she had a little crush on me. I thought that was pretty cute and took to spending a lot of time with the little girl.

"Why'd you throw a pillow at me?" I asked with a smile, throwing the pillow back at her. She caught it and shrugged, answering my question with an 'I don't know, I felt like it'.


	6. Unknown Waters

**IDEA #5**

**Last Update: 09-26-11**

**A/N: This is a story idea about: The character Rikki from H2O Just Add Water being the long lost daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.**

**Word Count: 8,449**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

**Percy Jackson/H2O, Just Add Water Story: Unknown Waters**

_**Would anyone know a great site to watch the last episodes of the second season of H2O: Just Add Water?**_

It's been a good three months after the second Titan war and life's been great. Annabeth and I have been dating ever since, surprising me with the fact that we haven't strangled each other yet.

So here I am, trying to focus on my homework just enough to finish it. ADHD isn't something fun to have when you really need to finish a homework assignment to pass English.

"Percy?" I looked up from the piles of stuff on my desk to see my mom at my bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Annabeth's here..." she trailed off with a smile. I couldn't help but smile too before running out and to the living room to greet her. My girlfriend was sitting on the sofa when I entered and didn't even react when I kissed her lips slightly.

"Hey Wise Girl! You okay? Is anything wrong?" she looked like she was going to panic or start crying.

"Can we talk in your room, Percy?" she asked, looking down at her hands that were practically trembling on her lap. Something had to be wrong because she wasn't so easily nervous about things.

I grabbed her hand and led her to my bedroom down the hall. I opened the door and sat on my bed, Annabeth sitting down right next to me.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" I asked, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Remember that night we spent together...um, about a month or so ago?" she asked, keeping her head down. I reached up and lifted her head with my free hand on her chin.

"Yeah...it was like the best night of my short life...why? Please tell me what's wrong, Wise Girl" she was starting to worry me.

"Uh...uhm...uh...I'm kinda, um...uhm, I'mpregnantwithyourbabypercy!" she said so fast I didn't catch what she said.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, ok! We had sex and now I'm pregnant! And I'll understand if you don't want to be with me or the baby. But yes, I'm pregnant!" she almost shouted.

I'm just gonna tell the truth and say I was speechless. I was frozen in place for a good five minutes before my mom came to check on us and advised that Annabeth use ice water to bring me back.

When I came to, Annabeth and I just sat there wondering what we were going to do. We're so young, just turned sixteen, and didn't know how to care for a baby. But we did agree on something.

We loved our unborn child and wanted to keep it.

...Ω...

"You are getting an abortion!"

That was the first thing Athena said the moment we told her and my dad of the baby. We decided to wait until we had gotten over the shock completely - which means after the first trimester - to gather our godly parents together to tell them.

Now I regret telling Athena at all.

"They can decide for themselves, Athena. The baby is theirs!" my father argued. At least he didn't seem so upset.

"You can't possibly believe they should even go through with this do you?"

"I agree that they're young but they've been through enough to be able to take on the responsibility. I'm sure they know they made a mistake by letting this happen so suddenly but I'm also sure they can handle this" ok. So he wasn't completely ok with this. But at least he's not pressuring us into killing our baby.

"No! They obviously don't know anything about responsibility if they let this happen! And they are surely not keeping that, that...abomination they refer to as a baby!"

"Mother!" Annabeth shouted as her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. I hovered right next to her, ready to shield her from danger at a moment's notice. The only danger I sensed though was the grandmother of my unborn child.

"Annabeth Minerva Chase! Don't you dare raise your voice at me like that again!"

"I'll raise my voice as much as I want until you drop this. I am not killing my child!" Annabeth shouted, her face red in anger. I tried to calm her down, worried for both her and the baby. It wasn't helping much.

"I am your mother and you are still not a legal adult. And so, since you so desperately want to keep this...baby alive, I will give you two options and two options only" she said before raising one finger "An abortion that I will take you to personally some day this week...or..." she held up a second finger "You go through with the birth but give the baby over for adoption. If you change your mind after birth after you picked this option, I will find a way to make you regret it. Choose?"

I looked up at Annabeth just as she looked up at me. I could tell what she was thinking from the look in her eyes. It was the same thing I was thinking. We both rather have our baby living with another family, give it a chance at life, then kill it before it even has a chance to open its eyes to the world.

"Athena! I will not let you get away with this!" my father shouted back.

"Watch me" she said in a stern stubborn tone, her voice low before disappearing. My dad turned to Annabeth and I, a sad smile on his face.

...Ω...

I walked through the maternity section with Annabeth and my mother as they searched for some clothes for Annabeth to wear. She's seven months pregnant and is really showing big time.

Just a few weeks ago we went to the doctor and found out we were having a daughter. When we did, we both cried. We both wanted a girl: Annabeth wanted a mini version of herself and I just wanted a baby girl to protect and care for. Too bad we won't be able to keep her.

"Hey...I'm gonna just look over there" I told Annabeth, looking off to the kids section. She smiled and said okay.

As I walked through the baby supply section of the store, I passed new mothers and fathers with their infants. Most had baby girls. I tried to look away and when I did, I saw a little shirt out of the corner of my eye.

It was a little mermaid themed shirt that had:

_**"Mommy and Daddy's"**_

^ http(:)/images2(.)fanpop(.)com/images/photos/6300000/Baby-Ariel-ariel-6397676-424-373(.)jpg ^

_**"little mermaid"**_

...on it. It looked so cute and I could imagine it on a little baby girl with light blonde hair and big grey eyes. I know I shouldn't because she'll probably never wear it but I know that I wasn't the only one who'd want it as a reminder.

So I bought it.

...Ω...

Hancock walked down the steps in the prison, walking into a crowd of criminals. I smiled and rubbed my swollen belly, feeling my little Rikki kick, as the prisoners gathered around Hancock.

Percy and I had decided on a name last month after we agreed that whatever family she would be given to will have to keep the name we give her if they want to adopt her. So we decided on:

Rikki Oceana Jackson

"...Imma shove your head up his ass..." I looked up at the screen right at the perfect part of the scene. Suddenly I felt something gush out of me. I looked over to the kitchen where Sally was making a fresh batch of cookies before looking down at the sofa I was sitting on. There was a big wet spot under me.

That's when a sharp pain ripped through me and I screamed just as the two criminals on the screen were put into a scream worthy situation.

"Annabeth! What is it!" Percy shouted as he ran towards me from his bedroom.

"The baby! She's coming!"

...Ω...

"She's so beautiful" I whispered as I gently caressed my daughter's small little head. She is the most beautiful little thing I've ever seen. She might be small but she's adorable. Plus she took a lot of energy to bring into the world.

"Yeah...our daughter, Wise Girl" Percy whispered as he touched the soft bit of blonde hair on her head. He had actually cried when she was born, a smile shining brightly behind the tears. I rarely see him like that so it really was a heartwarming moment.

"Our little Rikki" I kissed her forehead, making her stir just the slightest in her sleep. She gave out a small yawn and I smiled, a tear rolling down the side of my face.

"Annabeth...Perseus. It's time" we turned to the voice to see my mother standing there, her arms crossed over her chest. I tried not to cry - like Percy, I rarely do - as I knew exactly why she was here.

"Can we at least have the night with her?" I needed just a bit more time with her. If she was going to be taken from me, I at least want to spend what little time I had "Please?"

"Fine...but only for the night" and she was gone.

"I still can't believe she's actually going to take Rikki away. How could she be so cruel?" Percy mumbled to himself.

"I don't know...do you want to hold her, I'm a little tired"

"Do I want to hold her? Do you even have to ask? Of course!" we both smiled as I gently passed our daughter to him. She squirmed a little before waking up. She had my grey eyes and they looked like she was analyzing him. Of course I was proven wrong when all she did was give a little smile and go back to sleep.

This was going to be the best...and the worst, night of my life.

...Ω...

I appeared in the small hospital room where my daughter was sleeping. She was exhausted from giving birth to my granddaughter, Rikki. The father of the baby and my daughter's unfortunate boyfriend, Percy Jackson, was lying down on the small bed, holding her smaller body to his.

Looking at this scene, seeing how protective and sweet Jackson was, was really touching. It almost made me rethink taking Rikki away from them.

But that would make me seem weak, not able to go through with my threats. So even though the logical side of me was trying to convince me that the baby would be safer with her birth parents, the other side of me wanted to get revenge.

Revenge on Poseidon for all these years, by taking his granddaughter away while I have his wife and other son keeping an eye on him. If he were to find out where I'm taking her, this will all be for nothing.

Revenge on Perseus Jackson for turning my daughter on me and convincing most of my children that children of the Sea God weren't so bad. Now he'll have to deal with life without his first child.

And finally, revenge on my daughter, Annabeth Minerva Chase. She should have never fallen in love with a sea spawn. She went against me, siding with my rival. Now her first child will have to grow up without her real mother to be there for her.

So I slowly exited the small room and walked out and into the nursery. Inside were about twenty or so cribs with small little newborns in each. But it was the crib in the middle that I was looking for.

I approached the cradle and looked down at the small baby inside. She was awake but not crying. The small blonde curls on her head reminded me of Annabeth's when she was born from my thoughts. Rikki looked up at me, her grey eyes had a hint of sea green to them. She smiled and reached her arms out to me.

"Hello Rikki" I greeted the newborn with a stern tone. She might only be a baby but I refuse to even show any weakness to her. I reached down and picked her up in my arms.

"It is time for you to meet your new family"

...Ω...

_Knock, knock_

Terry Chadwick heard a knock at his door. His wife was asleep and he thought that it would be better not to waken her. So he took to the front door.

When he opened the door, there was no one there. That's when he heard a low sound. Looking down, there was a small little baby laying in a wooden cradle. She was adorable and had these beautiful grey eyes that appeared green in the soft moonlight.

A letter was lying at her feet.

_Dear who it may concern,_

This beautiful child's name is Rikki and she is going to need a home. I am leaving her with you in hope that you can raise her to be a brave and smart young lady. I am also sorry to say that I cannot tell you of her family or who her parents are. But I do want to leave you with the money to care for her and a copy of her birth certificate. The rest of her full name will be blurred out and so will her parents' last names. Under the blanket are a collection of things her parents wanted to leave for her. All I ask is that you take great care of her and do not try to track down her parents.

Sincerely,  
>Rikki's grandmother<p>

...Ω...

_Sixteen Years Later..._

I walked inside and straight to my room, exhausted and just wanting to have a good night's sleep. I laid on my bed and looked over to my nightstand. On it was a picture of my parents.

I've always wondered about them. I didn't look like any of them or my grandparents. They always tried to convince me that I was special but I was their daughter. I just happened to come into the world looking different and a little out of place in the family. More like _really_out of place.

"Rikki?" I heard my dad call me minutes before I fell asleep. I really just needed a few hours of sleep but I couldn't really say no to my father.

I walked out of my small bedroom to see my father sitting on his chair in front of the small TV.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked as I yawned and leaned against the wall across from him. I felt that if I sat down, I'd fall asleep but still needed some support to keep from falling.

"There's something your mum and I kept from you..." he trailed off and looked down at some papers in his hands.

"What?"

...Ω...

_Still Sixteen Years Later..._

"Soooo...how's the pregnancy going?" Claire, Percy's fifteen year old sister, asked me as we walked through the baking isle. Percy and I decided to stop by at Sally's for a family dinner. So Claire and I volunteered to pick up some things she would need to cook dinner and bake dessert.

"I'm not pregnant" I said with a face. Were people saying stuff about Percy and I. I bet Sally and Paul's neighbor, Mrs. Brisket, has been watching me like a hawk and rumored that I was getting fat or something that would make people assume that.

"Really? Well I heard mom say something about you and Percy and pregnant. So I just assumed...can we get this, Annabeth?" she held up a box of chocolate flavored cake mix. I thought back to what Sally told me, to not let Claire convince me to buy exactly what she's holding up to me.

"No. Your mom specifically asked for lemon, and only lemon. Now about what your parents were talking about...I'm not pregnant. But Percy and I _are_trying" which is true. But it definitely took some time before we could even come to deciding on that.

You see...about sixteen years when Percy and I were sixteen, we had sex and I got pregnant. We were threatened by Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, to either abort or give up our baby. We decided to give her up. But instead of having us give her away, Athena stole her overnight and now we have no idea where our little Rikki is.

When we were nineteen, we got married but decided that it was still too early to try for a child, especially after what happened with Rikki. We were okay with it, plus we had Percy's little sister to entertain us till we could handle having a child of our own again.

At age twenty two, after graduating college, we wanted to work at Camp Half-Blood as teachers. I would teach Ancient Greek and Greek Mythology. Percy would teach sword fighting and canoeing. When Chiron gave us the jobs, the gods offered us immortally like Chiron so we could teach alongside him forever. We agreed and are now eternally twenty two and live in a private cabin inside the camp borders but near the beach. Thalia, our friend, is jealous that not only are we forever young like her, we can go to bars and actually drink.

When what would be Rikki's sixteenth birthday passed a few months ago, it was decided that we would try for a baby. Percy told Sally and she was ecstatic at the news that she would be able to be a grandma. Would have been one already if it weren't for my moth-...Athena.

"Oh gods! I don't wanna hear about my brother's sex life! La, la, la, la, la..." I laughed as she stuffed her fingers in her ears and walked away chanting.

...Ω...

The dinner at Percy's parents' house went well. The girls - Sally, Claire, and I - made an amazing vanilla frosted lemon cake, according to the boys - Paul, Percy, and Percy's other half-sibling and younger than Claire by two years, Aiden.

We had a family game night with Scrabble - Percy and I won since we were playing in pairs but we almost lost because of our dyslexia if it weren't for my Athena-worthy intelligence.

We even tried Twister but that turned out to be a mess because Percy and I couldn't stay still for long. But hey, it was hilarious everytime we all fell in a heap on the floor.

But the funniest thing we did had to be when we decided to take a break from the games and watch a movie. Aiden picked out 'Clash of the Titans' and before the main character was even introduced, the Curse of Achilles struck on Percy again and he was out like a light. But everytime they said Perseus in the movie, Percy would snap into attention, look around, and say "What?"

But now we're home and in our bedroom and I was looking at my planner. Ever since we started trying for a baby, I've been keeping close record of my menstrual cycle to best plan when to try really hard. Like day-off-from-work/all-day-sex-marathon hard. I could hear Percy finishing up his shower in the bathroom.

"Let's see..." I counted the days between my periods and tried to calculate when I would be most fertile. One, two, three...twelve, thirteen, fourte-

"Hey, Annabeth? You know that girl from the Demeter cabin?" I heard Percy ask from inside the bathroom. He appeared at the bathroom doorway with his toothbrush in hand and a bit of foam in his mouth "You know, the one who tends to panic when in a fight and just end up using her powers to render her victim immobile?"

"Percy?" I whispered as I stared at my planner.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me..." he had walked back into the bathroom and I heard him spit out the foam and wash out his mouth and brush before appearing back at the doorway "Maybe you could keep her focused on sticking to only using her sword as I train with her or something?"

"Percy?" I whispered a little louder but he still didn't hear me.

"Plus I think she needs a little extra help with her Greek because she couldn't understand me when I would accidently start talking in Gre-" I interrupted him by tackling him when he had moved to lie down in bed. I pinned him down under me on the bed and kissed him hard. He moaned and deepened the kiss by shoving his tongue in my mouth. I massaged his tongue with mine and sucked on it on occasion as we continued. His mouth tasted like mint.

His hands found their way to the bottom of my nightgown and tugged it up until I was in nothing but my black low rise lace underwear. We pulled away and I smirked at him as he stared openly at my chest. I put my hands to his bare chest - he only sleeps in his boxers now - and rubbed them up and down slowly until he moaned.

"Okay...is there a reason why you're so...horny?" he asked as he fingered the rim of my panties and tugged lightly every five seconds.

"Well I was looking at my planner and tonight's basically like an open window for us...if we try for a baby tonight until the morning, there's a 90% possibility I'll get pregnant...so how about we start now?" I asked at I took both of his forearms and pulled them down, having my panties come down with them since he was holding onto them.

"Then let the games begin..." he muttered as he sat up to crash his lips to mine…

...Ω...

"Do you think you're pregnant now?" Percy asked as he held himself above me.

"If I'm not...that was some pretty good trying..." I muttered. We had literally gone on for hours...we started at about 10 pm and it was now 1:37 am. We really want to have that baby.

"Well let's just hope that did it" Percy slowly pulled out, the both of us moaning at the sensation. I was definitely going to be sore tomorrow, or is it later on today?

"Gods Percy! That felt good but we are _not_ doing that again for a while" I sternly mumbled as my eyes drifted close.

"I'm okay with that..." he mumbled back as he pulled my body to his and we fell asleep spooning each other.

...Ω...

"Now the disarming technique. Basically all you do is twist your opponent's blade with the flat of yours. If you execute the manoeuver just right, your enemy will have no other choice but to drop their weapon. Now...don't be discouraged if you can't get it right the first time. It will take some time to mast-"

"PERCY! PERCY!" I turned around to see Annabeth running towards me. But before I could say anything, she jumped on me and if it weren't for my ADHD reflexes, I would have fell down although I did stumble a bit. Annabeth squealed with joy in my ear - there goes an eardrum - and wrapped both her arms and legs around me.

"Annabeth? What in Poseidon's name happened?" I asked as she calmed down enough to look at me and breathe normally.

"It happened!" she said with a big grin on her face.

"_What_ happened?" what in Hades was she going on about.

"I took some tests and...WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" she shouted in excitement.

"We're gonna have baby? You're pregnant? Oh my gods...We're Having A Baby!" I spun around in circles as campers gathered around and congratulated and cheered on for the coming of yet another life into the world.

But as we cheered, a stray thought about our first born and my baby girl came to mind.

I wonder what she could be doing now?

...Ω...

"What?" I whispered as my father looked up at me...or is he really my father?

"I'm sorry, Rikki. I wish I could say you were adopted but..." he trailed off and it worried me. So not only am I not my parents' daughter, there's something else?

"You were left on our doorstep in a basket with a few select things. Your mum and I didn't want to tell you because we were afraid...afraid you'd hate us" Terry Chadwick looked down at his hands at the papers in his hand.

"W-W-What's t-t-that?" I stuttered in disbelief. So my real parents didn't even want me? So they just _dropped_me 'ere?

"These came with you...there is your original birth certificate, two letters, a CD with some music on it, and a DVD. I've never read the letters or seen the DVD, but I've played the CD for you with you were young. The certificate is useless..." he passed me the pile and I held it in my hands tightly.

They didn't want me...they didn't care for me...why?

...Ω...

_Nine months later..._

"Gods Percy...I forgot how much it hurt..." I whimpered as a contraction hit me two hours into labor. Today I was hoping to give birth to our second child, first son, Channer Dorian Jackson. But boy was the time up until his arrival a pain.

"I know, baby, I know. But hey, remember that when it ends, little Channer is going to be safe in your arms...I'm so sorry you have to suffer through this alone" he stood up from his chair beside me to stand next to my hospital bed and bent down to rest his forehead against mine.

"But what if...what if something goes wrong?" I whimpered from fear this time.

"Nothing is going to go wrong. Do you know how I know? Because Annabeth Minerva Chase Jackson never has one of her plans fail. You planned to give birth to our baby with no complications and that's exactly what's going to happen. You're strong, you know you are. I'll be beside you the whole time, just like with Rikki. So don't you give up now" he whispered as he brushed his lips against mine. When he did, it was like the pain just eased away. I smiled at him with tired eyes.

...Ω...

"You have to push Mrs. Jackson. You're almost done. I can see its head, it's crowning!" the doctor cheered.

"My baby is *not* an *it*-aaahhhHHHHH...oh gods" my breathing was shallow and it was getting hard to talk. I've been pushing for the last hour and a half and _now_is when the little troublemaker decides it's time to make his appearance.

"C'mon Wise Girl! Just a few more and he'll be out" I heard Percy whisper in my ear beside me and I pushed. I pushed with all I had and then some...and the pain stopped. Cries filled the room and they were all I could hear. Those beautiful cries of my baby boy.

"It's a boy!" the doctor declared and rested my Channer on my chest. He was wailing so loud, I knew he had a powerful set of lungs. The kind that gave you the ability to breath underwater. He was covered in blood and goop but I could detect black hair peeking through the mess on his little head. He was beautiful.

"Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" the doctor asked Percy with a smile. Percy nodded with a beaming smile and tears. He grabbed the scissors and cut the umbilical cord, detaching me from our baby. He came to stand next to me and looked down at the red little face on my chest.

"Hey Channer...I'm your daddy!" Percy whispered and caressed his bloody head.

"Sorry mommy and daddy but the baby needs to be cleaned up. You'll also need to give us at least one more push, painless, to deliver the placenta" one of nurses said and gently picked Channer up and away.

I finally have my little baby boy.

...Ω...

_Dear Rikki,_

_My name is Percy __**Blur **__and I'm your father. I'm writing while your mom is about thirty weeks pregnant and I'm sad to say, I don't like the fact that your birth is so close. Don't get me wrong though, I love you so much. We both do but, we're too young to be having kids. Me and your mother are both only sixteen and although we love you, we've been told that our only options were abortion or adoption. We didn't like any of the two._

_But even though we have to give you up, we were given the chance to write these letters to you. Your mom and I wanted to write to tell you how much we love you. We wanted to keep you and raise you ourselves but sadly, it's not going to happen._

_And so the reason why I hate that your birth is coming is because the moment you're born, you won't be my baby girl anymore. They're gonna take you away, and I'll never see you again. At least while you're in your mother's stomach, I can feel your kicks, talk and sing to you, and rub your mother's stomach in hope that you'd feel it. While you're in there, at least I can say you're mine._

_I wish I could tell you more about me and your mom but we're forbidden to. We were told that we'd be punished if you somehow found us because of some help from us. But at least we can say we love you and we always will._

_Love Your Dad,_

_Percy __**Blur**_

...Ω...

_Six Months Later..._

"What?" I asked, Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Home, standing in front of me with a smile.

"We found out where Rikki is! All of a sudden, Zeus gave Hermes permission to try and find her. He didn't know what her name could be but when he focused on her real name, he found a girl hanging out with her friends! Her new name is Rikki Chadwick" Hestia explained and I wanted to hug her in joy.

"Percy! Percy! They found our baby girl!" I shouted as I ran through the halls of our cabin. Hestia followed closely behind. When we entered the master bedroom, we almost laughed. Percy was making faces at Channer and he was laughing his little head off.

Since he was already happy, I wanted to contribute a bit. So when Percy stopped for a minute and Channer stopped laughing, I came up behind Percy and hit the back of his head. Percy said 'Oww' and Channer started cracking up so bad, he fell backwards onto the bed since he was sitting up.

We all laughed as Channer looked up at us with a goofy gummy smile that he definitely inherited from his father.

"So what was it you were yelling. I couldn't understand over Channy's laughing" Percy asked and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hermes was able to locate your daughter" Hestia repeated with a soft smile, still looking on at Channer who was trying to put his foot in his mouth.

"Really? Where?" Percy asked, already rushing to our closet to pack.

"Sydney, Australia"

"WHERE?"

...Ω...

_Dear my baby Rikki,_

_If you're reading this letter, you've probably just found out that you're adopted. And if you're grown, you're probably mad at your new parents for keeping this secret for long. You're probably also wondering if your father and I even cared for you._

_Well, please don't be mad and if they've treated you well and raised you right, be thankful. As for us, your father and I love you so very much. When we both found out about you growing inside me, we knew that no matter how hard it'd be to care for a baby at such a young age, we'd always love you and you would forever be our baby girl._

_When we found out we were having a baby girl, we were ecstatic and oh so happy. We couldn't wait to see you and hold you. Your dad would sing to my stomach every night, in hope that you'd recognize his voice if we'd ever see you again._

_I hope you've grown to be an amazing young lady. We love you and always will._

_Love Your Mom,_

_Annabeth __**Blur**_

...Ω...

"**Everyone boarding rows 12-20**" that's us. I picked up my bag from beside me as Percy picked up our carry-on luggage. Channer was wobbling on his legs as he held on to mine as I held onto him from under his arms. Ever since we took him swimming (which he can do now and on his own, plus he can breathe underwater), we starting trying to encourage him to walk. He might be young but he's strong and will get the hang of it soon.

"Come on Channy! Time to board the plane!" I said, expressing excitement. He looked up at me with big sea-green eyes and gave me a gummy smile with two bottom teeth peeking through.

"Fy!" he bounced on his legs, bending at the knees to go up and down. It was so adorable. He can't walk or anything yet but with my support, he can stand up on his own feet for a few minutes.

"Yeah, baby. Fly!"

"At least _he's _excited" Percy grumbled. He didn't like the thought of going on a plane because of Zeus but he really wanted to see Rikki so he sucked it up (mainly because Zeus swore on the River Styx not to shoot us down).

I picked up Channer and walked behind Percy as he entered the tunnel- like walkway into the plane and we took our seats and waited for the plane to take flight. I knew I would have to carry Channer the whole trip to Australia and I was okay with that, he's my baby. But even I knew that that wasn't going to work out very well. He's kind of a restless sleeper. So I was hoping the last seat of our three seat row wouldn't be filled.

But the fates weren't on our side.

"Jackson? Percy Jackson?" a woman's voice asked as she came closer. When she did, I noticed that she had red hair like Rachel's but it was really bushy and looked dirty and unkempt. Her brown eyes looked down her strangely freckled cheeks and a smirk was on her face. She looked about 5'5" and was wearing a t-shirt with holes and Bermuda shorts.

Did Percy know this girl?

"Nancy Bobofit? Never thought I'd see you again" he muttered in annoyance. So this is the infamous Nancy Bobofit who harassed Grover and made fun of Percy when they went to Yancy Academy.

"Yeah well, I never wanted to see you again" she sneered.

"The feeling's mutual" Percy answered back dryly.

"So...how's life?" she asked as she took her seat next to Percy. I had luckily gotten the window seat with Channer sucking on his fingers on my lap. Percy told me a lot about her and if she were to say something she'd regret, she'd definitely regret it with me sitting next to her.

"...Good...this is my wife, Annabeth" Percy looked uncomfortable and like he didn't really want to talk to this woman. But it's been twenty- two years, she has to have changed...right?

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth. So why're you going to Aussie?" can she stop talking. Can't she tell how awkward this conversation is getting?

"Visit a family member"

"Cool. I'm meeting my boyfriend down there for a vacation. He left earlier since I needed to stay back for a few days 'cause of work...where do you work?"

"...used to work at an aquarium...swimming with sharks..." way to go, Seaweed Brain! She'll never be suspicious after that!

"Ehhh" Channer mumbled around his fingers with an adorable baby version of Percy's cute confused expression as he looked down at his sock covered feet.

"Swimming with...sharks? Wow, Jackson...way to lie" she scoffed and looked down at a cheap watch on her wrist.

"Not lying. I'm just that darish!" he said with a smirk. He knew that no matter how much she denied it, it was true...he even pets the sharks and kisses the heads of the female ones.

"Whatever..." she pulled out an iPod and headphones and completely ignored us for a quarter of the flight. When she finally decided to pay us any attention again, Percy was already asleep with Channer sleeping against his chest.

"So has he ever mentioned anything about me?" she asked but kept her eyes straight forward. Good too because then she would have seen my glare directed at her.

"Grover and him have mentioned a thing or two about you...none of it positive" I said back, looking through Channer's baby bag. I could just tell he was going to wake up any minute now asking for his milk. And I can't exactly just breast-feed him right now, can I?

"Jerks..." she whispered "...So how long have you two been married?"

"We met when we were twelve and became best friends, started dating at sixteen, and got married at nineteen"

"I just met my boyfriend four months ago. His name's Matt"

"..."

"So what's your son's name?"

"Channer"

"Cool...is Percy good in bed?"

"What?" what kind of question is that? You do _not_ask a stranger that kind of question! Doesn't matter if you once went to school with their husband!

"Is he good...you know...at sex?"

"Um...and why...might I ask, would you ask me that? Plus I'm pretty sure from what Percy's told me, you were like his own personal hell back at Yancy..."

"Well...since I'm sure you only heard from his point of view-"

"And Grover's" she winced.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure Grover's probably made me sound devilish...but hearing it from them, you would've never guessed that I had a...crush on Percy?" she blushed.

"You had a crush on him?" never would've thought that! Percy would definitely not believe this.

"Yeah...I just showed it differently. To me, he was this cute kind of scrawny older boy that was sarcastic and funny. Plus he was loyal to his friend and was known for being a troublemaker. He was any troubled girl's dream guy. But I really didn't want anyone to know so I treated him like any other guy...like a dorky useless idiot. That got me nowhere..." she trailed off and looked at her wristwatch.

"So you seriously used to like my husband?"

"Yeah...and I was hoping you could forget those memories and talk to me...like a friend...about certain things...especially since I've been left wondering for twenty years what could have been if I treated him better, you know..."

That wouldn't have changed anything since Percy's a demigod. He would have had to leave anyways if he even considered dating her.

"Fine. You can ask me five questions...and I don't have to go into detail" I think I'm going to regret this but it'll pass the time.

"Thank you...so is he good?" she raised her eyebrows in question with a mischievous look on her face.

"Amazing, actually..." I blushed the slightest.

"That's nice...how long have you known each other?" thank you! A normal, non-sex related question.

"We met the summer after he was expelled from Yancy, at a summer camp. We weren't the best of friends at first but we did become good friends by the end of that summer. We became best friends the following summer, then started dating the summer of his sixteenth birthday." Channer opened his eyes and looked up with pleading eyes. He's hungry.

I gently picked him up from Percy's chest – praying that Percy wouldn't wake up – and set him in my lap. I took out his bottle and handed it to him. With a cute little squeal of 'Gah!', he put the bottle to his small little mouth and began to drink.

"So you've known each other for a while now...this your only kid?" she asked, looking down at Channer from across Percy. Channer just looked up at her, still holding his sea-creature designed bottle and drinking his milk.

"Actually..." I was debating telling her or not. I'm sure that no matter what I say, she'd believe me, so I don't have to tell her the _whole_ truth, "I got pregnant when we were sixteen and our daughter died shortly after birth." I looked down, trying to seem sad, which wasn't very hard. I mean, she didn't die but something tragic did happen.

"Wow...what a start to early parenthood..." she seemed a little awkward. I find it annoying that she only found _this_ topic to be awkward and not the Percy's-skills-in-bed. I answered her last two questions which - thank the gods - weren't personal, and the rest of the flight was quiet.

...Ω...

After wiping away the tears from reading the letters, I looked over at the CD and DVD. According to my da-Terry, I've listened to the CD before so I'll just do that second.

I picked up the DVD and inserted it into our old player. The screen was black for a few seconds before the face of a really cute boy came up on screen.

He had jet black hair that was just long enough to reach halfway down his ears, and cover his eyes. He also has sea green eyes that looked like a brighter version of my greyish eyes. His skin is also tanned. A good set of words to describe him would be really cute with a hint of hot.

He seemed to be checking the camera but wasn't aware that he was already recording.

"Seaweed Brain...I think it's recording..." said a voice off-screen that sounded very strong but gentle and playful. The boy looked to his left and back at the camera before his eyes widened.

"Oh! I didn't see the red light on..." his voice sounded so calming and the words seemed to just flow out, like water. I noticed that both voices had American accents. Looking embarrassed and still cute, the boy moved back, showing me that he was a bit lanky with some muscle. He's wearing a simple blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Well..." he gave a smile "I hope this is Rikki watching because I really don't want some stranger watching me as I act like an idiot!" the voice from better giggled "Anyway...I'm Percy and I'm your dad...yay..." he whispered.

"Wow, Percy! Way to sound excited!" there goes the voice again, joking around. My _dad_ looked to the left again then smirked back at the camera. Wow my _dad_ was cute!

"You know what? Why don't we meet your mom?" he walked up to the camera, his stomach on the screen, and then the camera was up and moving. As he turned the camera around, I was able to take a good look at the room they were in.

It was small but was a good size. The walls were a sea blue with posters of Olympic swimmers, basketball players, and football players. In one corner was a glowing fish tank, way better than Cleo's with more exotic fish. Then he turned the camera to a beautiful blonde lying down on a sea green covered bed.

She had her hand on her stomach, that was big but not bulging, in a silver flowing dress. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in golden ways of blonde hair, with one small section of grey hair. Now that I think about it, my _dad_ also had a small section of grey hair too. Her grey eyes matched mine but without that hint of green to them, and looked like clouds in a storm. She was glaring behind the camera – probably at my dad – but overall, looked beautiful.

Were these my actual parents? They look like teenage models or at least really good-looking athletes.

"This is your mom...she's a little irritated. But when is she _not_ around me! I tend to annoy her a _lot_ so she's almost always like this around me" my _dad_ explained and I chuckled. They seem okay so far.

"Hey Rikki..." my _mum_ started with a small smile, a wave, and a quick glare to behind the camera "Sorry! Your damn father is making idiotic faces at me-_Stop That Percy_!" she picked up a pen off a nightstand and threw it over the camera. The video shook a bit before going back into focus.

"You could have poked my eye out!" I heard a whine. My _mum_ smirked.

"One less eye to wink at me!" she said with a big innocent smile. I chuckled as my biological parents bickered back and forth before I heard a door open and there was a new voice.

"Percy! Annabeth! Please just stop already!" the camera turned to the door and standing there was a beautiful yet middle-aged woman with long, greying, brown hair and ocean colored eyes. Then came my dad's – now I was getting used to thinking of him as that – voice sounded.

"Ah...this is your grandma Sally! My mother! She's still dressed in a nightgown and robe because she overslept. Why? Because she stayed up writing her novel! Three cheers for Sally J-_**Beep**_!" came his excited voice, just to be interrupted by a beep and the camera shook a bit.

"Seaweed Brain! You're not supposed to say last names! You know mom would just bleep it out anyway!" my mum's – I was getting used to that too – voice whisper-yelled off-screen. The shaking of the camera was probably her hitting his arm or something; her tone implied it!

"Right...so if you heard a beep when I was trying to say your paternal grandma's full name, your maternal grandmother probably edited the audio of this video" he explained in an annoyed tone.

"Be nice Percy!" my grandmother said with an amused smirk before closing the door, leaving only my mum and dad in the room. The camera moved back to focus on my mum on the bed, then my dad came into view and sat down beside her. My mum sat up and hugged my dad, resting her head on his shoulders, and he kissed her head before smiling into the camera.

"Anyway Rikki...we wanted to make this video so that you could get to know us in some way. This is only the introduction of the video though-"

"He just really wanted to talk to you" my mum whispered but I heard her. She had a small sad smile on her face and her hand seemed to automatically go to her stomach and she stroked it. I bit my lip at the way she so gently and lovingly stroked where I was growing inside her.

My dad rested his head on hers and looked down at her hand. His joined her and he stroked her stomach too and I could feel a tear in my eye. With his hand still in place, he looked back up at the camera.

"The rest of the video is of your mom and I with our friends. Just know that we love you very, _very _much. We wish we could keep you for ourselves with us but not everyone gets what they want" he licked his lips and my mum gave a small sob "But we hope that the couple that adopts you loves and cares for you the way we would have...or at least close" he looked down for a second, then wiped at his eye and looked back up.

When he looked into the camera, it was like he was looking right at me. Like he was looking into a greyish copy of his eyes and trying to send a message through the camera and to my screen, and possibly to me. The tear in my eye finally escaped and rolled down my cheek. I didn't even have the strength to wipe it away.

"So enjoy the video and I hope to someday see you again" he looked down to his hand on my mum's stomach and held her hand. They slowly looked to each other and I could see the love between them. Without breaking eye-contact, and their intertwined hands rested on my mum's stomach, they whispered together...

"We love you, baby girl..." and the screen went black. Not being able to hold it in, tears flowed out of my eyes like a waterfall and a sob, a pathetic sob broke out of me.

As clips of my parents having fun and introducing their friends flashed by, there was only one thing going through my mind.

Would they have accepted a mermaid as a daughter?

...Ω...

When we finally arrived, I was mentally cheering. We're just one step closer to finding our Rikki. We exited the plane, retrieved our luggage from bag claim, and got our preordered rented car. We didn't even bother saying bye to Nancy which should be rude, but she did walk away with her headphones on, cursing at innocent bystanders for accidentally bumping into her or for staring at her for too long.

"So..." Percy started as we were driving in our rented minivan, out of the airport parking lot "Hermes gave us a picture and an address to this cafe or something, says that she goes there with her friends a lot. She has, I think he said, about six friends or so that she would usually be around. Two blondes, one boy and one girl, three brunettes, one girl and two boys, and a redhead girl" he relayed all the information as we drove to our hotel. We made sure to book into one close to the cafe Hermes mentioned.

"Then we just leave our stuff at the hotel, and head out to the cafe. I'm sure someone would have noticed her or know where she is if we ask around?" it was only a suggestion but it was better than setting up flyers around the beach.

An hour later, we were checked in, had our stuff in our room, and were heading to the cafe using the built-in GPS. Channer seemed to like all the moving around, seeing as his cute little eyes kept flying from one window to another, looking at everything around us.

When we arrived, we parked and headed out with me carrying Channer.

"'The JuiceNet Cafe'. Let me guess, they sell juice and have free Internet?" Percy joked. Well it is a simple name. But it has a ring to it!

We walked by what looked like the side, noticing a girl with dark red hair sitting at an outdoor table. She seemed really mad for some reason. She glanced at us for a second, pure hatred and annoyance in her eyes, and I raised an eyebrow. Something definitely – in the words of the great Grover – put a twist in her toga!

Channer even gave her a little baby wave over my shoulder and she huffed. Wow! Even babies make her irritated! What a pleasant girl...


	7. Wings of the Sea

**IDEA #6**

**Last Update: 05-22-12**

**A/N: This is a story idea about: Percy gets drugged and then kidnapped by the School. They experiment on him but he escapes with the rest of the flock. Between TBOTL and TLO for PJO and with the flock gets brought back to the School in **_**Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. **_**The difference though is that Iggy and Gazzy are also captured.**

**Word Count: 38,009**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

**Percy Jackson/Max Ride Xover Story: Wings of the Sea**

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I miss you, you know. About what happened back at camp, I'm sorry. I should've realized that making you tell me the last lines of your prophecy wasn't going to be pleasant for you._

_I was a real Seaweed Brain then. Now I see why you call me that._

_But the reason behind this letter is that I really don't want us to be like this, not talking to each other. I wouldn't usually admit to this but I need you, Wise Girl. I'm sorry for whatever I've done to upset you and I would do anything at this point to get you to speak to me again._

_And about the Luke thing, I get that he was like family to you and it's hard to believe what's happened. I'm not saying that I fully believe Luke still has a chance, but I'm not saying that I fully disagree with you either. I don't like it very much but I trust you. And if you say the old Luke is there, I guess I'm just gonna have to trust you a bit more about that._

_But please, Wise Girl, I need you. I miss you. And I might just _**erased marks **_um, never mind._

_Please IM me or something. I'm dying here!_

_Your friend,_

_Seaweed Brain_

I put down the pencil and looked back over the Ancient Greek writing on the letter.

For the past three months since the last time I saw Annabeth on top of Half-Blood Hill, I've been slowly dying inside. I didn't like that my best friend and I aren't talking to each other and I've felt depressed for the longest time now.

I've thought of IM'ing her but am too chicken to face her upfront without at least knowing she wasn't still irritated or mad with me. I wasn't going to call her either because I don't feel like hearing her scream at me either.

Writing a letter was the best option so here is it...and it sounds kind of sappy at some points. Well it's gonna have to do.

I grabbed my backpack and headed down the hall to the kitchen where my mom was making blueberry pancakes. I silently handed over the letter to her when she stepped away from the stove.

"What's this?" she asked as she took it and looked it over.

"A letter for Annabeth...think you can deliver it for me, please?" I mumbled and took a sit at the table. I looked down at the plate she had set for me. I wasn't very hungry but if I didn't eat, she'd start asking questions and I don't want her to dig deep enough to find out anything to personal. Like my feelings for one daughter of Athena.

I was able to eat half a pancake before I just couldn't eat anymore. Not wanting to talk right now, I quietly went for my black hoodie at the door and my apartment keys. I mumbled a _Goodbye _and was out the door.

...Ω...

For the whole day, I dreaded what was going to happen. I wasn't sure if Annabeth was going to be okay with my letter or if she'd just rip it up when she saw my name. I felt nervous and unsure of myself.

"Hey, Perce! You okay?" Rachel asked me as she caught up to me and we walked together to lunch. I really didn't want to be bothered right now. Especially since the only thing on my mind right now is the girl that I'm possibly in love with...Annabeth Chase.

"Not exactly, no..." I walked over to my locker and opened it, looking around for my wallet so I could buy my lunch today.

"What's wrong then? Didn't get your daily dose of blue food and need to fill up?" she joked but I didn't even crack a smile. Not in the mood.

We entered the cafeteria and I walked straight to the lunch line. Since I was too depressed to eat this morning, I am now starving for something, anything. I looked at today's menu and there wasn't much.

"A chicken salad sandwich with a side of apple sauce please" I asked for and the stalker-ish lunch lady got out a tray and filled up my order. I say she's stalker-ish because she just stared at me and her eyes wouldn't leave mine. She passed me my tray with a smirk.

"Um...thanks?" I mumbled before grabbing the tray and walking away. As I walked away to grab a bottle of water from the nearby fridge, I could see her smile at every student who ordered and received the apple sauce. I know I should be suspicious but I wasn't really in my right mind right now.

"So you're not gonna tell me a thing?" Rachel asked as I found a table and she plopped herself in the seat next to me.

"Nope" I mumbled and took a bite of my sandwich. It's strange how something you would deem as nasty would actually taste better than what would be normal...like pizza! The pizza here tastes and smells horrible.

"Not even what you ate for breakfast?"

"No but you can guess...not that I'll tell you if you got it right or not..." I took and few more bites of my small sandwich. There wasn't much so I finished up pretty quick.

"Eggs and bacon?"

"Hmm" I mumbled and went for my apple sauce. I stared at the normal looking goop for a few seconds before eating it, not once wondering why it had a strange salty taste.

...Ω...

It took a while to get Rachel off my back but I succeeded. Even when I started to feel a little out of it, and it seemed like her questioning wouldn't stop, I was able to get her to quit and mind her own business. But now as I'm walking home, I wished I never ignored her.

On the way home, I started feeling lightheaded and sleepy. I felt like lying down on the sidewalk I was walking down to my house. And the strange man in the black hoodie, who seemed to be following me, didn't help my paranoia.

At this point, I just wanted to get home as fast as possible so if I did pass out, I'd pass out on my comfy bed.

Just a block away from my apartment complex, my eyes fell heavy and my knees buckled underneath me. I could hear my stalker come over to me as I fell forward. My body was numb and I couldn't move. I could just barely keep my eyes open as the man knelt down next to me and muttered to himself.

"Hey kid, you're one of many who might just be our next great creation..."

And all I saw was black.

...Ω...

"Hand me the syringe" I heard someone say and wanted to ask them what they needed that for, but my throat felt dry. I tried to move but something was holding me down..._straps_?

"Syringe!" a second voice answered and I heard some shuffling. My eyes felt so heavy that I couldn't open them, which meant I couldn't see anything either.

But I did feel someone hold up my forearm and inject something into the inside of my elbow. I could feel whatever it was course through my arm and spread around my body. When it took effect, there was no way I wouldn't notice it. My body felt like it was on fire and I couldn't murmur a word to get help.

And even though the pain should have been horrible enough to block out any other thoughts, there was only one other thing on my mind.

_Annabeth_.

...Ω...

_**Breaking News! This just in, a good number of students in three different schools have disappeared without a trace. According to other students who are supposedly friends of the missing teens, and teachers who looked over the children, all mentioned their friend/student tasting or eating some of the apple sauce being served today at these schools.**_

_**After a thorough analysis of the food, a drug was found in its contents. The effects of this drug are said to lead to unconsciousness and numbing and immobility of the body.**_

_**It is believed by the agents working on finding these children that they were purposely drugged so that each could be kidnapped when passed out. Authorities are working hard to find any leads as to who could have done this. The following names are of the missing students. If you know one of these children, just know that you will be contacted and the FBI is doing everything they can to find your love ones.**_

_**From Jefferson Elementary:**_  
><em><strong>Hilary Gorges, Age 5<br>Jasmine Steeler, Age 5  
>Gabriel Dames, Age 6<br>James Corelli, Age 7**_  
><em><strong>Oliver Main, Age 7<strong>_  
><em><strong>Brianna Framer, Age 8<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kyle Henderson, Age 9<strong>_  
><em><strong>Brendan Slates, Age 9<strong>_

_**From Thomas Miller Junior High:**_  
><em><strong>Nicholas Aarons, Age 11<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ian Smith, Age 11<strong>_  
><em><strong>Zoë Clyde, Age 12<strong>_  
><em><strong>Penelope Gates, Age 12<br>Jenna Taylor, Age 12**_  
><em><strong>Sonny Franklin, Age 13<strong>_

_**From Goode High:**_  
><em><strong>Amanda Moore, Age 14<strong>_  
><em><strong>Richard Yamata, Age 14<br>Percy Jackson, Age 15  
>Mimi Patel, Age 15<br>Brian Baxter, Age 16**_

...Ω...

Annabeth Chase stared at the letter in her hand and almost fell to her knees crying.

Just a few days ago, she had received a call from Sally Jackson. She had asked if Annabeth knew where Percy could, wondering if maybe Annabeth had come to New York and gone somewhere with him.

Then she had turned on the news and saw the breaking news report about a New York student kidnapping. She almost broke down when her best friend's name was mentioned.

She could not believe that her brave and reckless friend had been taken away just because he ate contaminated apple sauce. It seemed so ridiculous and unbelievable that someone like Percy would be taken down in such a way. But he was...

Then Chiron IM'd her, asking if she had heard the news. Apparently a majority of the camp was freaking out and panicking about the fact that one of their best was gone. Only the very best and willing were sent to search for the missing son of Poseidon.

But it seemed like he was truly gone. And Poseidon was furious and devastated, which didn't go unnoticed, not even by the mortals. Tsunamis and hurricanes almost everywhere. People wouldn't go to the beach, because the tide was absolutely out of control.

And now that she's back at camp, her father sends her a letter that she was supposed to receive back in California. And when she did read it...the tears ran down her face like water down a waterfall.

Annabeth Chase, strong daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy...

...wants her Seaweed Brain back.

...Ω...

For the past few weeks, these crazy scientists ran tests on me and injected things inside me that I didn't know what they could do. As a result of their testing, let's just say I have a few more limbs then I did when I got here.

I now have wings! Two large angelic wings that were a deep dark jet black that shined an eye-catching sea green and sea blue mixture in sunlight. They actually looked like they had a godly glow to them in the sun which I guess is appropriate...

Anyway, they not only injected bird DNA into me (making me 2% bird) but they also injected big cat DNA into my blood as well (making me 15% panther). It basically means I'm much stronger (can carry at least over 2000 lbs.) and faster (I can reach up to 250 mph when running). Plus I have a black sleek tail sticking out of the top of my ass and black panther ears on the top of my head in place of normal ears (which are both gone now).

They've also experimented on a lot of other people too, even kids as young as five years old. I'm one of the oldest ones - I'm fifteen - and the other two are fifteen and sixteen. The sixteen year old, Brian Baxter, was only inserted with bird DNA. And the same with the other fifteen year old, Mimi Patel. Apparently my DNA makeup can be more compatible with extra injections. Blame the godly side (which the wack jobs don't know about).

For some of younger kids, I'm sad to say that those damn scientists went a little too far. When it comes to the tests, the younger the subject, the more compatible the DNA will be with their bodies since they haven't completely grown yet. But horrible things happened when the maniacs injected a little more than could be taken in.

When we were first brought here, all the students that were kidnapped were basically shoved into a room in cages. Brian, Mimi, and I became like the three adults that were in charge and made it our job to care and get to know all the others. So we became a family, as the experiments went on.

But then came the day that those damn scientists wanted to do extra tests on a number of the little kids and me. James, Hilary, Gabriel, Brendan, Nicholas, Brianna, and I were all injected with even more DNA.

James and Brianna already had bird DNA; Hilary had dog DNA; Gabriel and Brendan had Frog DNA; Nick had shark DNA; and me, bird. They put tiger DNA in both Brianna and Gabriel; snake in Hilary and Nick; fox in James and Brendan; boar in Gabriel and Hilary; gazelle in Brianna and Brendan; and sea lion in Nick and James. The panther was left for me and they also tried to inject snake in me but I was able to stop them.

Bri, Jim, Gabe, Hil, Brendan, and Nick weren't so lucky.

The mix of all that DNA in their systems completely messed them up. They were thrown back into our room in cages, along with me, and all slowly died in front of us. The rest of our crew could do nothing but close their eyes, look away, and cover their ears. The rest couldn't stand the pain just from watching.

But I watched on.

I tried to commit the scene to memory so when I tried to escape, I'd have something besides my own suffering to take revenge for. It was hard to watch, and a tear or two did fall, but I stared them each in the eye as they passed. I'll have to get Nico to tell them they'll always be like family to me the next time I see him off to the Underworld.

"Percy?" I turned to the soft voice and saw the youngest of our shrunken group, Jasmine Steeler. She is this cute little five year old with light brown hair that Mimi always tried to put into a braid by reaching through the cage bars, and big hazel eyes. She's probably only 3'4" and has freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"Yes, Jazz?" I asked as I crossed my legs under me, feeling uncomfortable and claustrophobic in my cage. It's a wonder I haven't gone insane yet. I mean, c'mon! An ADHD mutant demigod in a small cage, with barely space to lie down? Insane!

The poor girl fingered her brown, white-tipped tail (she's 7% beagle) and bit her lip.

"Is it okay if I stayed in your cage with you tonight?" this happens a lot. You see, with my new found strength, I can just pull the bars apart and *open* the cages. Jazz and some of the other little kids would have bad dreams now and then, so I made the solution of _opening_the cages so they could sleep with an older mutant of our strange family.

I looked down at the little part dog girl in the next cage over, her puppy dog eyes looking up at me. I can only smile and reach over to scratch the floppy ear on her head. She smiled back.

"Of course you can, Jazz. You should know by now that you're my girl, right?" I ask with amusement in my tone.

"Yeah! And you'll always be like my big brother!" I almost wanted to cry. Her statement brought back memories of my half-brother, Tyson, reminding me that I have to leave this place. The only reason why I haven't escaped yet is because I'm waiting for the perfect chance to escape with all the mutants in this damn facility, even the ones not in my care.

I will save these kids!

...Ω...

"Wake up Subject-41!" I opened my eyes to see one of those werewolf like mutants - the ones who call themselves Erasers - pulling Jasmine roughly out of my still open cage. The scientists have gotten used to my new talent and know that the only reason why I haven't used it to leave is because I didn't want to risk any of my new family getting hurt because I either left them behind to fend for themselves or because we couldn't all make it out alive.

"Let go of her!" I shouted, successfully waking up the rest of my crew, and grabbed at the monsters wrist.

"Let go of _me_ you ugly ass bird brain!" he shouted back and tried to pull away but I only twisted and broke his wrist, resulting in him letting go of Jasmine and having her drop into my waiting arms. The other little kids who were sleeping with older members in their cages, stayed put. They were afraid to move and die just because they wanted to return to their rightful cages.

"Watch yourself..." I mutter loud enough for the idiot to hear as I hold Jazz close to me, her now noticeable sobbing almost breaking my resolve. She softly and quietly cried into my chest, wetting the itchy white shirt they had gotten for each of the males. It was like uniforms but for an insane wacko house. White t-shirt, white sweatpants (with pockets), and plain white sneakers. It's better than the hospital gowns they had us in before I used my new found ability to halfway form into a panther. Scared them enough to follow my demands.

"Subject-41? I nee-"

"Percy...my name is Percy" I interrupted the scientist standing behind the wolf freak. I can see Brian silently face-palm himself in his cage as Oliver and Kyle (the little ones who joined him for the night) cringed, knowing it probably wasn't the right thing to say. Like I care!

"...Percy...I need you to come with us. We need to...test something" she said with a smirk. They were going to inject me with more stuff, I just know it!

"Fine...but if these fluff-freaks touch one hair, feather, scale, or tail on one of my friends..." I morphed, making my face change into one of a panther (snout, fangs, and everything), and snapped at the nearest Eraser, making him flinch "...they, along with the rest of you mad psychos, are dead meat" I growled low in my chest, my face still morphed. I could feel that my hands and feet were now paws (I'm the only one besides a select few that don't wear sneakers for this exact reason).

"...um...follow me...um, Percy" the scientists led the way out of the room and I shot Brian and Mimi looks that basically meant _'Don't let these assholes lay a __**claw**__ on the young ones'_and they nodded. I looked at Jasmine and my expression softened and morphed back to normal. I could tell she was scared, so I sent her a reassuring smile and she weakly smiled back.

I turned back around the followed behind the she-psycho. She led me to yet another testing room and tried to get me to lie down. That means that she told me to lie down, I refused, and they needed to get ten Erasers to hold me down so that they could strap me into a custom experimenting table. Custom just for me.

It's made of titanium, lots of heavy and strong titanium, especially when they stab you with a needle to sedate you the moment you're down. Which makes it impossible for me to find the strength to break away when the Erasers leave all the work to the gods damned metal. I tried to break free but the scientists learned from their mistakes.

They once tried to sedate me but the godly part of my blood would make it hard to do so. So they injected enough to sedate a wild beast. Which they sadly turned me into.

"Now you see this, Subject-41" the lady held up a syringe with yellow- greenish liquid.

"Percy! My gods forsaken name is _Percy_!" I shouted through the fog in my mind.

"Yes, yes...you see, Subject-41, this is a concoction they will make you 1% snake, like we wanted to do a few months ago. Now that we have you down, we can finally try it!" she sounded so excited I wanted to rip her guts out and feed them to the raccoons. But at the same time, I got a little worried.

I might be more compatible with these damn tests than the other 12+ in age back in my room but even the young ones - Bri, Jim, Gabe, Brendan, Hil, and Nick - couldn't handle a third mixture in their blood. And they said the younger you're injected, the more chance of survival. I didn't want to die yet.

I want to help the other mutants; I want to take the burden of the prophecy for myself, so Nico and Thalia wouldn't have to worry about it; I want to see my friends again; I want to have an awkward conversation with my dad again; I want hug my mom and eat her blue cookies...

I want to tell Annabeth Chase I love her!

"Don't" was my low and weak reply. The sedative was working and I was going to be out any second now.

"Now, now, Subject-41. Don't be like that...you know we're going to do it anyway. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the transformation..." her voice trailed off as I passed out.

...Ω...

"Annabeth?" I heard someone call from behind me. I quickly wiped away any tears and stood up from the sandy ground.

"Yeah?" I turned to see my brother Malcolm standing there with his bow and arrow.

"Chiron interrupted my archery lesson to come get you. Something about giving a tour to a new camper?" he explained and I nodded.

"I'll be there" he nodded and walked back to his lesson. When he was gone, I let my tears flow again.

This is like the volcano incident all over again. Except this time, I didn't get to give Percy a kiss goodbye.

It's been eight months (now June) and we still haven't found Percy. Poseidon has been furious because Zeus won't let Hermes or Iris help find him, nor will he let Poseidon leave his duties to find Percy himself. Sally, Percy's mom, has been devastated and broken since the news report, telling of her missing son. And people, normal people, are rioting around New York because they believe the government is not trying hard enough to find the kidnapped kids.

But me, I've just been crying. I don't cry! Let's just say that. I've only cried once since I was seven and that was in front of Percy. The only person I'd let see me cry. And he's the one that's missing.

When I read the letter he sent me, I wanted to go back in time to when we were at the top of hill so that I could cup his face and kiss him on the lips right then and there. But the report broke me, ripped me to pieces, and let me go with the wind.

I wish I had told him that although I care for Luke, I only love him as a very close and now lost brother. I wish I had told him that ever since he saved me from the sirens back in the sea of monsters, I've wanted to hold him to me and just stay like that. I wish I could tell him...

...that I love him with all my heart, no matter how much of a Seaweed Brain he is, no matter how annoyingly into him his new mortal friend Rachel is, no matter how much my mom would disapprove a relationship like that between us.

I wiped the news tears and took deep breaths so I wouldn't sound like I had been crying too.

Time to get back to the normal routine, no matter how depressing it is to do.

...Ω...

I woke up to see two figures hovering over me. The same lady from before spoke up.

"Welcome back, Subjest-41!"

"...Percy..." I whispered, still feeling a little sleepy and out of it. The scientists opened the door for a good number of Erasers to enter. It was like a slow (in motion and mentally) herd of hairy ass mini-giants.

"We are going to need you to fully wake up so you can meet an old friend of ours" she smiled but to me, it was like the disguise for an evil grin.

"Old friend? You mean you finally caught one of your old experiments? Finally...and I thought you guys were weak and worthless! Now I can see you're capable!" I said sarcastically and she glared at me. I could only smile innocently back.

"Just follow me Subje-"

"Percy...for the last time, my name is Percy. You haven't had me here since I was an infant so I have a name. My given name is Perseus Orion Jackson and I've had that name for over fifteen years...that's _not_ gonna change 'cause some evil ass scientists kidnapped me and suddenly think of me as their own property. My name _was_,_ is_, and _always_ will be _Percy_. Not fucking Subject-41!" I growled out through my teeth, having enough of these people.

"Follow me" she simply said, a little fear in her eyes. I was okay with that. Not calling me by any name is better than _Subject-41_.

She led me to what I recognized as the indoor maze. To anyone else, it would seem like the worse thing to ever have go through. To me...the Labyrinth made it seem like a piece of blue cake.

We walked in to see scientists sitting as different computers looking over heart rates, brainwaves, and other scientific monitoring things. They also had a big screen overhead that showed a little girl (well she looked about nine or so but I could see her wings. There are certain mutations that cause the body to grow in height. Bird kids are one. I'm now about 6'4" or so) about six or seven years old in a gown with this anklet on her ankle.

I knew what that was from experience.

"Why those she have that damn thing on her ankle? I though you promised you wouldn't use them anymore?" I asked the short-by-a-head-or-more she-devil next to me. She only adjusted her glasses and sighed.

"We promised not to use them on your so-called friends. We never promised to not use them on old subjects, new subjects, and others you don't know about..." she walked over to one of the monitor and I just stood there looking at her in disgust.

When I looked back at the screen, the little blonde girl was turning a corner and almost passed out. But she kept running until she stopped against a wall to catch her breath. And before I could stop them, someone pressed a button and the poor girl was shocked.

"STOP!" I shouted and slammed into the man who pressed the button. Once he was on the floor and out of the way, I grabbed hold of the button and pulled it out. Now they won't be able to shock her and anyone again till they fix that.

I whipped my sixteen foot span of black feathery wings (they slipped through the slits I cut in the back of my shirt) and quickly flew over the maze, found her, grabbed her, and flew out. When I landed back where the computers were, scientists were surrounding me with a few Erasers behind them. Nothing I couldn't handle.

"Subject-41! How dare you?"

"_How dare I_? How dare you shock an innocent little girl just because she stopped to take a breath? I ought a gut you and see if you can breathe after that!" I pushed the girl behind me and morphed into my half-panther/half-human form when I noticed the Erasers closing in.

"Step away from Subject-11, Subject-41, or we will be forced to get violent!" the same chick from before ordered me.

"Violent? And injecting infants and kids isn't violent!" I shouted.

"I am telling you now, Subject-41! If you do not st-"

"It's alright, Dr. Hale. I've got this under control" a new voice came from the door. At the sound of the man's voice, the girl in my arms stiffened. Does she know him?

"Ah...Percy! Striking up that attitude again, are we?" then his voice softened "Are you okay, Angel?" my guess was he was speaking to the little girl behind me. I looked back at her from the corner of my eye and she looked shocked beyond belief, more so than by the actual shocking from that gods damned anklet "I haven't seen you in a long time. I missed you, kiddo"

"Jeb...what do you want?" I asked, stepping a little more in front of _Angel_.

"I need to have a talk with you, Percy" he looked behind me "And it involves her"

I looked down at the girl just as she looked up at me. When I did, I felt this slight pressure on my head, like something was trying to intrude. I had a feeling this girl could read minds. Thank you godly blood then (gods' minds can't be read by any other creature but other gods and titans. So a demigod's mind cannot be read by anything not part of the _Greek Mythology_world. Good thing too because then any mortal with the unnatural ability to read minds would find out about our world, and that's not good)! She gave me this confused look that proved my suspicions.

"Just her?" I asked, wondering if she is one of the experiments that got away. If she is, then I'm pretty sure they said _six_got away, meaning there are five more out there.

"No, this is also about five more like her...and somewhat like you, they should be here is a few days or so. Come with me, Percy" I was right! Annabeth would be so proud!

I followed Jeb back to another room that looked like some small kitchen. He sat down at a table in the middle of the room and I sat on a chair across from him. Angel looked around, not sure of what she should be doing. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's okay, Angel. Sit here" I patted a chair beside me and she hesitantly sat down. She took a quick glance at me before looking away again. I chuckled softly "There's no need to be shy around me, Angel. I'm only mean to the scientists here. Everyone else...I treat like close friends. What to be my friend?" I can see Jeb observing us from across the table.

"Ok?" she stated it like a question. She hesitated again before "Are you an Eraser or something? And why are your eyes like that?"

"I'm not an Eraser. I'm just 15% panther and I'm not evil. And what about my eyes?" I never had the chance to check if the 1% of snake DNA made any changes to my appearance.

"They're slitted, like the eyes of a reptile or something...wait? You had wings didn't you, when you got me out of the maze...are you some other kind of animal besides just panther and bird?" she seemed concerned, amazed, and frightened, all at the same time.

"Slitted? Wow...but yeah, like I said, I'm 15% panther, 2% bird, and 1% snake. That doesn't mean I'm vicious or anything, mind you. It just gives me more of an advantage over the Erasers so I can protect the others you deserve to get out of this place" I looked to Jeb and smirked "Right?"

He gave a little smile.

"Still thinking about escaping, Percy?"

"Always, Jeb, always. And I will, just so you know" I put my hands, clenched together, on the table and leaned forward. I stared right into his eyes with a pointed look "So why did you all suddenly go after the missing six? Am I not good enough?" I mock pouted and Jeb chuckled softly.

"Because their time of _freedom _is now over. It's time they return to their home" he said with a completely serious expression which made me want to punch his lights out so bad.

"You mean their prison. I'm pretty sure that's all this place is to them...when will you all forcefully drag them here? I want to make sure the room with the big cages looks and feels homey enough!" I asked sarcastically. Like a cage could ever since homey.

"In a few days...I want you to bring Angel here to your room and find her an empty cage"

"Fine. But I want you to get her some real clothes...do you want a shirt and pants or a dress, sweetie?" I was obviously addressing Angel with that question. She looked up with a small smile.

"A dress would be nice, thank you Percy" I smiled and looked a Jeb with a look that said 'You heard her!' and we were off to my crew's room.

When I opened the door (using the passcode that I was able to determine by using my new enhanced hearing and figuring out the slightly different sounds of each button), everyone was in their own cages (still bent open since I never got the chance to close them) and whispering to each other. Jasmine crawled out of her open cage and ran up to me in excitement.

"Percy!" she shouted and slammed into me with a little force. I scratched behind one of her ears before hugging her small form back. I looked up at Brian and Mimi.

"Everything's okay, right? They didn't come and try anything, did they?" Mimi shook her head with a small smile and Brian gave me a stern look.

"Dude! You were gone for three days and all you can do is walk in all casual and ask if we're okay? I mean, c'mon! Are _you_okay, man!" he gave off a little humorless laugh at the end and all I could do is give him a confused stare before I put all the clues together.

They took me out for a snake injection...

A third injection is usually a death wish...

The little girl who seems like she'd here for at least a whole full day but I've never heard of her until after I woke up...

That's it! After the injection, I was probably unstable and having violent reactions to the DNA while unconscious so they had to put me in a temporary coma, while I was in this coma they brought in Angel, now I'm awake. Yay! I'm just guessing here people...

"Yeah I'm alright! They just decided to add more DNA into me..."

"What? How are you alive?" Mimi asked as she came out of her cage and came over to me. She checked me over with me having an annoyed look on my face. I hate it when people fuss over me because there's usually nothing to fuss over...most of the time...maybe not?

"I'm awesome! I thought we went over this already?" I smiled and crossed my arms. I can feel my tail wagging a little behind me. I turned to see Angel looking around at all the semi-happy kids in their semi-cozy cages. I kind of used my abilities to _persuade_the scientists to give us each a pillow that would stretch across the floor of our cages. Makes the small space a bit more bearable. I waved her over and she walked over. I stood behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Everyone...meet Angel!"

...Ω...

_Note to self: Disable the air bags on the next car you steal._

The thing about airbags is that when you hit something at fifty or sixty miles an hour, they inflate with enough raw force to slam you back against your seat like a rag doll, possibly breaking your face. Which is what this one had done to me, I concluded, trying to stem the gush of blood from my nose.

"Report" I called weakly.

"Okay here" Fang said next to me. His neck was scraped ram by the seat belt, which had almost decapitated him.

"Okay here" Nudge said from the backseat, sounding young and scared. I craned around to see her. She was pale, except where her forehead was bruised from hitting Fang's seat. Her eyes widened with shock when she saw my bloody face.

"It's just my nose" I quickly assured her "Head wounds always bleed a lot. Look, it's already stopping" a lie.

"I feel like, like pudding" Iggy groaned "Pudding with nerve endings. Pudding in great pain"

"I feel sick" the Gasman said, his face white, lips pale and bloodless.

_Crash!_

All around us, windows smashed, and we jumped and threw our arms over our faces. I saw a gun hammering at the glass, the hairy hands with ragged claws popped the doors open.

There was no time even to get a good kick in - Fang and I were hauled out of the van and thrown to the ground.

"Run!" I bawled, then hissed in a breath as my nose took another jarring blow.

I glanced up in time to see the rear doors of the van open and Iggy and the Gasman shoot into the air. But before they could get high enough, it was like to more Erasers came out of nowhere and grabbed their legs, pulling them down. I opened my mouth to scream 'No!' in despair, then gagged as fresh blood ran into my mouth.

I spit it out as the Erasers roared with fury as the two kicked and struggled in their grasp. But Iggy and Gazzy continued to fight back, which didn't seem to make a difference. _No, no, no!_

A kicking and shrieking Nudge was yanked from the back of the van and tossed down next to me. Tears were in her eyes, and I reached out to hold her.

An Eraser kicked me hard with his hand-sewn Italian boot. _Ow!_

"Tag. You're it" Ari cracked, and the others laughed, almost dancing with monstrous excitement and glee.

"It's almost like you don't _want_to go back to School" he went on, showing his razor-sharp yellow teeth, dripping Eraser drool on me.

There were eight Erasers and six of us. I'm weirdly, incredibly strong for my size, but Ari outweighed me by about 160 pounds, and he kept his booted foot pressed against my forehead. I wanted a shot at him - just one lethal, brain-splattering shot.

I met Fang's eyes, which were dark and expressionless, Iggy and Gazzy had their eyes closed from frustration, and then looked into Nudge's. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but since my face was one big gore-fest, it didn't have the cheering effect I'd hoped for.

Then we all heard the horrible _whup, whup _of a chopper headed our way, and the Erasers started to shout and wave their arms.

"What a touching scene" Ari called down at me "We're all going home. Just like old times"

...Ω...

I woke up to the sound of someone groaning and opened my eyes to bars. I was in a cage..._again_! I thought we were done with the white coats?

I looked around and could see the rest of flock - sans Angel - in their own cages and most of them were awake. But Gazzy in just waking up and it seemed like something hurt him.

"Ow...my leg" he folded his legs in front of him and rubbed the leg that I remember the dang Eraser grabbing hold of.

"Everyone okay?" I needed to ask because I wasn't sure if the coats messed with them or anything while I was out.

"Yeah...are we really back in the school? Do you think they'll try more experiments on us? Do you know if Angel's here? What if they're doing something to her, right now? Will they get us too? Are we going to escape? Can we escape? If we are, then wh-"

"Nudge! Not the time!" I commanded sternly. We do need to escape but we also need to get Angel. Nudge's rambling isn't going to help.

The door to our prison of cages opened, letting in a bright light that would have blinded me...you know, if I were normal.

"I've missed you kids" I held back a gasp when the figure became visible. _No way!_

...Ω...

The rest of my flock were standing against one wall - the one behind me - while I sat down in chair, across from Jeb. Yeah, I know: *how can that be?* Right? Don't ask 'cause even I'm stumped right now.

"Hello again, Max" he gave me a very tiny smile. _You know_I didn't smile back "You're probably wondering why you're here, why I'm here...there is a reason. You have a purpose in this world. You must save it...but not you alone..." he looked to the door behind him where I can hear some arguing.

_**"You'd better not do anything to them..."**_

"Nothing will happen to them Subje-"

"Percy"

"Nothing will happen to them, you have our word. You and two guests are just requested to have a talk with some more subjects"

"Good, and they're not subjects. Just kids who you just happened to take away from their parents. You better hope they've been here with you and mutants for some time now. If I find out they're new...you'll regret it"

"...right here...um, through this door"

The door opened and three kids walked in. Two boys and one girl. The boy that looked like the youngest of three and about my age, stood off to left of the three.

He would have looked like your average Asian teenager but his skin had a grey tint to it that made him look sick but seemed natural. He had a Mohawk yet it wasn't exactly a Mohawk. He had the strip of hair that was about three inches high and a golden blonde. But where his head should be shaved, the hair was just very short and black. He also had completely (even the white parts) black almond shaped eyes. On his neck were what looked like gills on the sides of his neck. He was also about 5'6". He was wearing a white t-shirt, white sweats, and white sneakers.

The girl looked a year older than me. She stood to the right of the three. She definitely looked of Indian decent and had long dark brown hair that flowed down her back to just above her rear. She has a small nose ring and light brown eyes. She looked normal, which had me wondering what they'd done to her. She was tall, about 5'8". She was wearing the same as the boy but a white tank top.

The last boy, and the tallest at about 6'4", looked like the leader and stood in between the other two. He had nicely tanned skin that looked natural with some muscle peeking through his shirt. He has raven black hair like Fang's but it's short and reached just under his ear and halfway over his eyes. His eyes were green but had the effect of the ocean, like a sea green, that you could get drowned in. The strange think was that the pupils were slitted like a reptile. He actually looked really attractive and cute. I could also see something black, thin, and sleek swaying behind him. Does he have a tail? He was wearing the same sweats but with pockets, a white t-shirt, no shoes, and a white beanie. Is he hiding something under it?

"Max...here are three of our new subje-"

"Kidnapped kids" the eldest boy said in a deep voice that didn't go with age, which had to be fifteen or so.

"Um...these are three of our new comers?" Jeb seemed to ask and the boy nodded, no emotion on his face "And they are here to introduce you to their friends. This here is Per-"

"I think we can introduce ourselves, thank you, Jeb" the green eyed boy said and Jeb nodded, walking out of the room, leaving us with the three strangers.

The moment he was gone, the three seemed to lose their facade of being emotionless freaks. The one in the middle, Per-something, dropped his crossed arms and cracked his neck. All of a sudden, the hottie was smiling.

"Hey, the name's Percy Jackson! I'm fifteen and somewhat the leader of our crew. This here is..." he gestured to the girl and she smiled softly.

"Hello...I am Mimi Patel. I am also fifteen. It is so nice to meet you" her voice was just as soft as her peaceful-like appearance. The other boy, the youngest, also loosened up. He seemed like a very cheerful, happy-go-lucky, kind of guy. Then he smiled...

It freakin' looked like he had rows and rows of razor sharp teeth, like a...like a...like a shark!

"What up? I'm Ricky Yamata and I'm fourteen! Don't worry, I don't bite!" he finished with a wide smile, a gleam in his purely black eyes.

"I will" I heard Green Eyes **(A/N: I wanted Snake Eyes but I'm already going to use another movie reference, so no G.I. Joe names)**mutter to himself. But you don't have teeth like that! I thought to myself.

Seeing as they introduced themselves, I believed it was our turn.

"I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman" I pointed to every member of my flock as I said their name.

"The Gasman...I hope I don't smell the reason behind that name anytime soon..." Green Eyes mumbled to himself with a few snickers, Shark Boy **(A/N: No! There will not be a Lava Girl!)**joining in. He rubbed his noise and sniffed, like he was trying to smell something out "...hmm...I'm guessing you're bird kids?" it was meant as a question, but it also seemed like he was pretty sure of it too.

"...um, yeah. How'd you know?" these people are _strange_.

"I have a really good sense of smell. You smell like a bird kid. I would know since two members of our crew are bird kids...and I sort of am too" he explained, sounding a little uncomfortable. But he shook his head quick as if to clear that away "Mimi here is one, and the other is Brian. He's watching after the others right now"

"Others? You mean there's more? And what are you two, then?" Nudge added her own two cents into the conversation. At least she kept it to a three question minimum.

"Yeah, about...ten others, and that's including Brian. And I'm, as I sai-"

"I'm 7% shark!" Shark Boy - which I now see is a fitting name - blurted out with another of his sharky grins. I have to say...even if it was only a cheery grin, it still looked a hell of a lot scary and intimidating.

"Thank you, Rick, for your contribution. And again I'm, as I said before, a bird kid, meaning 2% bird. But I'm also 1% snake and 15% panther. The scientists' first success at a triple breed transformation with the human body...anyway, follow me to our room" Green Eyes turned around and opened the door with – what I thought earlier to be a tail, was really his tail – a black tail sticking out of the top back of his pants, swaying back and forth behind him. But the way it swayed, it was like a little stiff, like he was either on alert or really to pounce at any minute.

The other two followed after him and they all waited outside. The flock and I walked out and Green Eyes told the other two to lead the way as he walked behind us, very unnoticeably – or almost completely unnoticeable, seeing as I noticed – looking around for company. _The bad kind_.

Okay, before I describe what this special _room_looks like to you folks at home, let me tell you what I expected.

I was ready to see some depressing, large sized room, filled with cages that held weak and/or crying mutant freak kids. That's what I remembered from my time here. I also expected security cameras everywhere and the whole room to be dark and creepy. The room filled with moans of hopelessness and depression.

This is what I really saw.

A good sized room, not too big, not too small. It was bright and any cameras that were on the walls looked smashed and flattened into pancakes. All the cages - all large by the way - had pillows in them and the front bars are bent open, like someone bent them so that their prisoners could enter and exit easily. Some cages had some toys - mini stuffed animals - while others had books or some kind of snacks like fruits.

And for the weak and/or crying kids. _Pa-lease! _These kids actually looked a bit cheery. In one of the open cages was a boy who looked even older than Green Eyes and Mimi, sitting down and leaning against the back bars of the cage. **(A/N: Brian Baxter, 16, 2% bird)**He had dirty blonde hair in a crew cut and hazel eyes. He looked normal, which had me guessing he was the other bird kid, except for the really long scar on the side of his head. It was at least three inches in length and was just half an inch away from his right ear.

Sitting next to him and holding a book between them was a little girl **(A/N: Jasmine Steeler, 5, 7% beagle)**, who also looked like the youngest - even younger than Angel - had big brown puppy dog eyes, and brown hair in messy pigtails. On top of her head were two floppy dark brown ears that looked too big for her head and stopped just short of covering her cute little baby face on both sides. I could tell there were no ears where human ears would be found. Behind her was a wagging little brown tail with a white tip. As she smiled at what the blonde boy was reading, I could see her canines enlarged just a bit like fangs on a vampire. But I had this feeling that they weren't as sharp as that kind yet, though. Like how a puppy's bite wouldn't hurt as much as a full grown dog's.

The next kid I noticed was hanging from a pole bolted into the ceiling...from his tail **(A/N: Ian Smith, 11, 7% monkey)**. He's upside down but even I could tell he's African American with his dark skin, short black hair in braids and big hazel eyes. He looked normal enough if it wasn't for his kind of hairy hands and feet, and the thin but strong looking tail that was helping him grip the pole.

Monkey Boy seemed to be teasing someone under him, another freak child. This one looked just a bit older than him and was a girl **(A/N: Penelope Gates, 12, 6% fox)**. She had long red hair that reached the small of her back and was in two long braids with white bows at the bottom of each. I could even tell that she had black, brown, and white highlights. You could see she had fangs as well everytime she would demand Monkey Boy to stop. But hers looked deadly, like Shark Boy's. Wagging in irritation behind her was a fully tail that matched her hair with a white tip. Her hazel eyes looked like they were surrounded by black paint in an interesting but pretty way **(A/N: like heavy eyeliner. To know what it looks like, look up a picture of a fox)**.

In one corner, they are four girls who were talking to each other in a circle. They were quietly laughing and pointing at the monkey and fox pair fighting/teasing each other.

One of the girls had red hair like Foxy over there **(A/N: Jenna Taylor, 12, 9% tiger)**. But hers was choppy and had pitch black highlights. She looked a little freaky too. Her nose is black, she has whiskers, one of her eyes is black and the other Amber and both surrounded by paler skin than the rest of her body, and every time she laughed, these huge fangs became visible. She looked just as deadly as Shark boy. She also has a tail but it looked like a tiger's tail but tanned skin color and black stripes instead of orange. The only other oddity about her was that she had a line of orange skin with small black stripes, running down from the back of her neck and disappearing down her white tank top.

The other three girls looked kinda normal.

One had dark skin and dark brown hair in one high ponytail with bangs that covered her left eye **(A/N: Sonny Franklin, 13, electro-conductor – control power of electronics, like that guy in X-Men Origins: Wolverine)**. Her visible eye was a pretty light blue and she didn't seem to have any extra limbs that I could see. I didn't notice anything wrong or strange about her...until she flipped her bangs out of her eyes and I saw her left eye. The pupil is a bright lilac purple that glowed slightly and the iris is a dark blue like the night sky. But the strangest thing had to be that it looked her pupil was radiating energy in that one eye in the form of electricity. It was cool but weird.

Another girl short - almost white - blonde hair that reached just a little under her jaw line, black eyes, and pale skin **(A/N: Amanda Moore, 14, telekinesis)**. She seemed normal but looked a little off, like she was in dreamland constantly **(A/N: like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter)**. Like one second she's laughing with the other three girls, and then she was silently drift off and look out into space. That when her eyes turned completely white and some stuff that surrounded the girls would float slightly in mid-air before Tiger Gal would flick her between the eyes and her eyes would go back to normal, along with everything dropping to the floor.

The last girl had olive colored skin, raven black hair that was long - all the way down her back - and as straight as a ruler, and bright blue and yellow eyes **(A/N: Zoë Clyde, 12, 3% snake)**. Her eyes were like Green Eyes' eyes, with the pupil slitted and vertical. The blue of her eyes faded into a little green before fading into the yellow which surrounded the pupils. Other than that, she was normal except for these green reptile-scale-like things that ran in a thin line under her eyes **(A/N: snake scales as eyeliner substitute).  
><strong>  
>And lastly were three kids in one of the large cages, playing some hand game in which they slapped each other in the hand. Two boys and one girl.<p>

One of the boys seemed to have light brown hair and light green emerald eyes but they would shift into other colors before shifting back to the brown and green **(A/N: Oliver Main, 7, color shifter – it's explained soon)**. His skin also seemed to change colors but not as much and seemed to stay limited to just skin tones unlike his eyes and hair which would turn purple, green, orange, etc. He looked so cute and smiled the whole time that I had my eyes on him.

The other boy looked like yet another animal experiment **(A/N: Kyle Henderson, 9, 10% skunk)**. He looked just a little older than the other one and has pale skin. He has dark brown – almost black – hair that needed a serious haircut but isn't too long, with the hair's roots – only down the middle of his head – white and continuing down a whole lock of hair at the back of his head and down. It was like a white racing stripe on a car. He has a big black and white fluffy tail sticking out behind him. On his face, he has a white line going down the length of his nose that barely stood out because of his pale skin. Under the strands of long, thin, dark brown hair, green eyes shined with happiness that just did not go with his appearance.

When I looked at the girl, I almost had a heart attack from pure excitement.

_Angel!_

I ran like I've never run before and scooped her out of the cage, leaving the two little boys shocked.

"Angel! Oh, Angel!" I hugged her to me and she hugged me back. I could hear her whispering in my ear but all I cared about was that she was in my arms again. _My baby!_

"Max...can I get back to my game with Olli and Kyle?" she said, trying to get out of my reach. I put her down confused. _Isn't she scared? Doesn't she want to leave?_

I glared at Green Eyes.

"Why is she so calm? Have you brainwashed her or something? She should be wanting to escape!" I had caught the attention of the other kids in the room and some of the younger ones looked at me in alarm while Golden Boy **(A/N: Brian)**glared at me.

Green Eyes glared at me, his pupils narrowing to just lines now. _Four- Blooded doesn't look very happy!_

"No one here has been brainwashed, Max! They do want to escape, trust me! It's just that they have also learned that without a plan, escape won't be worth it" he hissed. His pupils went back to their wide-slit-selves "Before you go crazy and start accusing others 'cause you don't know what's going on, like some _maniac_...how about the crew introduces themselves and your crew-"

"Flock..." I interrupted him. He sighed but continued.

"...and your flock do the same. The only way we'll ever get out is by becoming friends so we have others to help along the way. Now, everyone get in line from oldest to youngest and say your name!" he finished with a smile at the group inside the room. I can feel the rest of the flock rally up behind me.

Golden Boy went first with a small frown in my direction "I'm Brian"

Freaky White Eyes went next in a daze, her eyes not exactly in focus and her voice a little spacey "...My name is Amanda..."

Lightning Bug followed up with a bright smile "The name's Sonny! Nice to meet you, guys!"

Tiger Gal smiled, her long fangs flashing in the light, her tail swaying behind her "Hi! I'm Jenna! Nice shoes!" she looked down at my feet.

Foxy frowned and crossed her arms, glaring at Monkey Boy out of the corner of her eyes "My name is Penelope, but I prefer Penny..."

Goth Girl sighed and pulled her hands behind her back, and whispered just loud enough for us to hear "Zoë" _that's it?_

Monkey Boy gave a toothy grin and saluted with his hairy hand "Ian! Reporting for duty, sir!" I saw Gazzy salute back for fun.

Fluffy stepped up and flipped his hair back for us to see his face. He smirked and his fluffy tail lifted up a bit "Kyle, that's my name..."

Rainbow stepped forward and smiled, his skin turning bright yellow, his eyes turning a bright orange, and his hair white "I'm Oliver! You can call me Olli for short!"

The last one on line was the cute little puppy-like girl who was the youngest of us all. She hid a bit behind Olli and waved shyly. Green Eyes sighed and walked up to her. He knelt down, held up her floppy puppy ear, and whispered very, _very_lowly, directly into it. She smiled shyly and raised her arms up. Green Eyes smiled back and picked her up, setting her on his hip.

"This is Jasmine...she tends to be shy" he kissed the top of her head and she leaned into his chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

I sighed and introduced my flock the way I did back in the other room. Now seeing as the introductions were over, I decided to voice some of my concerns.

"How long have you all been here?"

The rest of their crew went up to what they were doing before - Shark Boy and Mimi joining in - leaving Green Eyes to answer our questions. Iggy and Fang stayed by my side while Nudge went to join the four girls, and Gazzy went back with Angel to play the Hand-Slap game with Olli and Fluffy.

"We've been here for a good eight months or so now. There, um...used to be more of us..." he looked down in what looked like shame.

"Wait...so you guys didn't grow up here?"

"Nope! We were raised by our parents in the _outside world_, and then drugged, kidnapped, and brought here. There are people out there waiting for us, parents who aren't ever going to...see their kids again..." the look again "...mothers and fathers who are waiting to hold us in their arms again"

"...so you've only been here eight months..."

"Yep!"

"...and yet you've gotten more here than we ever did? I mean really? Pillows! Stuffed animals! Snacks and books!" I still couldn't believe these new experiments are being treated better than we were!

"Oh...that...let's just say I can be very..." I sleek and thin pink forked tongue snaked out between his lips and then slipped back in "Persssuasive!" he smiled, two fangs showing that I didn't see before. Ok...maybe he _can_bite!

...Ω...

I pulled a sleeping Jasmine closer to my chest, looking to see that most of the little kids (Angel, Oliver, The Gasman, Kyle, Nudge, and Ian). The rest were either sleepy or wide awake. I could Max patting Angel's back in her cage before going to check on The Gasman and Nudge. It was like she was used to being the motherly role.

I looked around at all the mutants around me and it finally hit me...it was time to escape!

We've been here for too long, and now they've brought back some that have escaped before. If we don't leave now, who knows what they'll try on us again in the future. I was already losing too much of my humanity (physically, not psychologically) and I can't handle having more of it taken away from me.

I set Jasmine down on the pillow and got out of my cage. Everyone watched me as I walked into the middle of the room. I waved for everyone to join me in a circle, away from the kids.

"What is it, Percy?" Brian asked as he rubbed one of his tired eyes.

"We're escaping tomorrow night..." I said, thinking over how exactly we're going to do that.

"And how do you expect us to do that, _Percy_?" Max asked, saying my name with disgust. She still doesn't like me much for some reason. Either that or she's used to being the leader, not having someone tell her what to do.

"Tonight is when we start. We can't leave without supplies to survive out there. So tonight is our sneak and collect night. Amanda, Fang, Jenna, and Max...you five will be collecting all the things they took from us when we were brought here. We're gonna need the money, food, and bags to hold everything in. Plus clothes..." they nodded, Max did it a little reluctantly.

"Sonny, Penny, Ricky, Mimi...you'll be collecting any information we're gonna need. Our current location, everyone's home addresses, emergency contacts, see if anyone in here has a tracking device and permanently deactivate them" they nodded, Sonny did it a little nervously. She knows why I picked her for this and she's not sure she can do it.

"Zoë, Iggy, Brian, and I will be collecting the arms. We're gonna need something to protect us, and what better than the very weapons they use on us..." Iggy grinned a little too widely for me, creeping me out, but I still needed him.

"Okay, specific people in each group is going to have a very important job. Amanda-" her spacey eyes looked up. They looked out of focus but I knew she understood me "-you'll be using your powers to turn cameras away everytime you guys need to walk by. Stick to the walls so you don't have to move them too much, which would make security suspicious. Then when it comes to collecting our things, stay outside the room – out of the camera's view, but only if there is one – and also use your powers to open the lockers and pull out everything. Sonny-" she looked up nervously "-I know you're nervous but you'll do great! Just use your powers to freeze the images on the cameras so you can walk by without security noticing. Then when you get to the controls and records room, Mimi can put the security guards to sleep and you can mentally go through the computer files"

Everyone nodded and we were outside the room in seconds.

...Ω...

_Sneak and Collect Mission_

The four mutants stuck to the wall, Amanda in front, Max next, Fang behind her, and Jenna bringing up the rear. Everytime they came to a camera, Amanda's eyes would go white and the cameras would slowly turn until the four weren't in their sights.

When they finally reached the locker room, the four surveyed the area as they walked inside. From what they could tell, no one was guarding this room and there is only one camera. _And it's not even pointed at the loot lockers that contained all the experiments' belongings_.

"Too easy" Max muttered and followed behind Amanda as she walked towards the lockers. When they got to them, the lockers were closed and locked shut.

"Great! Now what?" Max complained. Fang just stood off to the side wondering how Percy expected them to open these.

"Don't underestimate the power of...the crew!" Jenna said in a dramatic tone of voice, just as Amanda's eyes went white. Amanda walked up to the lockers – looked more like sleep-walking – and laid her hand on the lockers.

_Click_

Every single lock on the lockers turned or unlatched, then the locker doors slowly swung open.

"Wow...convenient..." Max mumbled before the four of them started taking what they could: clothes, money, electronics (phones, iPods). Anything they couldn't carry was _carried_by Amanda, and floated behind them as they ran back to the room.

Amanda's eyes glowing a white path in front of them.

...Ω...

_Information Accumulation Mission_

Penny stood in front, listening for any strange noise or incoming guards. Sonny came next, using her powers to locate any electronics: cameras so she could still their videos so they only record what was there before the four walk by; flashlights so she turn the off if a guard walked in their direction; trackers so that she could mess with their hardware and they wouldn't track them. Next came Mimi, looking around them – since she's taller – with her raptor vision for any guards or helping Sonny locate cameras. Ricky brought up the rear, sniffing out any guards in the area.

It took some time but they finally found the command center of the facility. Two guards sat watching camera screens in one corner, while the rest of the place was occupied by screens that started from the top of the desks to the ceiling. Some showed files, others looked like the guards were playing on the Internet.

Mimi walked over to the guards, and before they could notice her, she gently placed a hand on each of their shoulders. In seconds, with a little help from some lulling singing – it sounded musical and unreal – she successfully had them unconscious for the remainder of their time in the room.

While Penny and Ricky stood guard at the door, and Mimi stood next to the guards just in case they woke up again, Sonny walked up to the monitors. Holding her hands to hover over the keyboards, her fingertips glowed with small shots of energy.

The screens began flashing through windows, files, records, and pictures. In Sonny's left eye, her bright purple pupil seemed to generate more electric currents around her eye as the screens flashed faster and faster. By the time the printers on the other side of the room started coming to life, her left eye was as bright as a flashlight, similar to Amanda's eyes but brighter.

Papers printed at an incredible rate as the screens continued to flash through images. Minutes later, after Mimi had to put the guards to sleep again because of the noise, everything was printed out. Sonny's eye and fingers stopped glowing, just in time for her to fall down to her knees. Her breathing fast and short, her left eye glazed over, and her fingertips looked burned out.

"Sonny, Sweetie! Are you okay?" Mimi rushed over and asked the poor girl. She looked so fragile and weak at the moment.

"Mimi! We really have to go now! I can hear some guards coming this way. They're not close and walking but if we stay here, they'll find us!" said Penny in panic, and Mimi picked up the almost unconscious Sonny. The three mutants – Mimi, Penny, and Ricky – ran out of the room and down the hall, in the opposite directions of where the guards would be approaching.

Weakly but with great determination, Sonny was still able to freeze the camera images to successfully get them back to their room.

...Ω...

_Armory Usurpation Mission_

Before Zoë, Iggy, Brian, and Percy could leave the room, Percy stopped them to go grab a nearby glass of water.

"What's that for? For if you get thirsty along the way?" Brian asked Percy, as they exited the room and went in the direction of the armory.

"Not necessarily..." Zoë and Brian watched as he stuck his hand into the glass. It seemed ridiculous that they're trying to sneak through a mad-scientist facility and he's dipping his hand in a glass of water. But what happened next surprised them.

He pulled out his hand, but the water seemed to stay around it, floating around his hand in a blob of water, like a transparent and really wet glove. He set the glass on the ground off to the side.

"Now follow close behind and don't stray from the wall. Stay as close to it as possible, like you're glued to it" he said and did as he said, the other three doing the same.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Percy slowly slipped his hand around the corner, palm on the wall, and the water slid off his hand and up the wall. It was like it had a mind of its own as it traveled along the wall and up to the first security camera. With practiced ease, the water slipped through and between the wires of the camera and fried its circuits, and freezing the image on the completely vacant hallway.

Sensing that the water had done its job, Percy calmly walked around the corner, still sticking close to the wall just not as attached. The rest followed in awe and confusion. What did he do? How did he get the water to stick to his hand like that?

When he came to the camera, Percy stood under it and called the remaining water to his hand. Water seemed to drip from the camera, but swerve in the direction of the triple breed experiment's hand.

They continued in this fashion until they made it to the armory. But when they were about to enter, Percy held out his arm to stop them.

"What is it?" Brian asked in a whisper, wondering why they would stop when they were right there.

"Guard..." he whispered back and the three others tensed. Knowing he had to work fast before the guard noticed them, Percy told the three to stay put, then walked in.

The guard was lazily sitting on a swerving seat, humming a song to himself as he kept an eye on the weapon cases around him. But he was a least twenty feet away **(A/N: the armory is big)**.

Percy transformed until he looked like a jet black panther with extra-long hind legs, wearing a shirt and pants. He opened his snout, a forked tongue slipping out and licking his long canines, which seemed to drip with a greenish tinted transparent liquid.

With one low growl, Percy dropped to all fours and stalked forward on his paws, staying low and silent like a master predator. The three left at the doorway held their breaths as the panther-like human approached the guard.

The clothed big cat like form stalked forward, and when only five feet away, pounced with claws out and fangs ready to strike. The Zoë and Brian were afraid Percy would kill the guard. But all he did was sink his claws into the man's arms, and his enlarged canines into the man's neck. In seconds, the man went limp and Percy let go, transforming into his normal form with only his tail out.

"What happened?" Iggy asked, confused seeing as he heard everything but didn't see a thing. Percy came over to the three and placed a declawed hand on Iggy's shoulder.

"Nothing...I just temporarily paralyzed and knocked out the guard" he said then lead the three to the cases stacked up on the two sides of the armory.

"How?" Iggy asked as he opened the nearest case, and felt around to get the weapon out. But they were all in pieces.

"I'm 1% snake. What that means is I have venom, two kinds actually. One that will paralyze and knock out my victim for at least an hour, the other kills them in 30 seconds. Same with Zoë" Percy explained as he opened a case, pulled out pieces of a weapon, and put it all together in one minute. His result...an M4.

"How did you do that? How do you _know_how to do that?" Brian asked as he looked down at the pieces of his weapon "Because I know you don't go to a military school. You go to Goode like me"

"Let's say I go to a special summer camp that handles these kinds of weapons" Percy said as he opened another and put that one together. A FN P90. **(A/N: that wasn't necessarily a lie, seeing as Annabeth does pull a shotgun or something out of a weapons shed in TLH)**

"That's one...violent camp..." Zoë gulped as she watched Percy's assembling closely and starts to put together another of the same gun. Brian followed her example while Percy taught Iggy how to put together three different kinds of weapons. Let's say he'll only be putting together those three kinds.

By the time the guard was about to wake up again, the four had:

Five M4's  
>Six FN P90's<br>Four Uzi's  
>Ten Glock 18's<br>Ten XD-9's  
>Plus plenty of ammo<p>

"Let's go!" whispered Percy as he picked up most of their loot. The four ran out with their arms full of weapons and straight to the room, the hallways they ran through the same ones with the damaged cameras.

...Ω...

Amanda, Jenna, Fang, and I looked through the bags and packs that we had taken from the storage locker room, trying to find anything useful. But so far, it's mostly books and old lunch. We did find the crew's clothes but nothing special yet.

"...I found a phone..." Amanda whispered in her spacey voice. I was getting used to it. It's still strange but she always talks like that so I have to get used to it.

"Who's?" Jenna asked. Looking over into Amanda's lap, where she was holding the phone. It was a simple flip phone but it was decorated in pink and purple gems "Hey, that's mine! You found my phone! Thanks Mandy!" she took it and held it close to her chest.

"...you're welcome..." Amanda said before going through the stuff again. Just then, Penny and Ricky came running in with piles of paper in their hands. Mimi and came in after them with a sick looking Sonny. In the short day that I've known her, she's always upbeat and happy. It's strange seeing her like this.

"OMG, is Sunshine okay?" Jenna asked, standing up and running over, her pale tiger tail flying behind her.

"Yeah...just power-overdrive. I think she overdid it..." Mimi said as she laid Sonny in her cage, the latter already asleep. Penny came over with Ricky behind her and sat down with all the papers. Mimi joined them and for the rest of our wait for the third group, my group kept searching through the stuff while Mimi's looked over the files and records Sonny printed out.

"Hey guys..." we heard a voice and looked up to see Green Eyes – I still don't like him much – with the rest of his group. They were all carrying a load of guns that I didn't even know the names of.

"We're gonna..._use_those?" Penny asked nervously as she put down a paper about directions to somewhere.

"To an extent, yes" Percy explained as he took some of the empty backpacks my group retrieved and stuffed some of the guns inside "We took many because we need to make sure those wolf-hybrids ar-"

"Erasers..." I corrected him and he shook his head like 'I don't care' and continued. I glared at him the whole time.

"We did it to make sure they're low on weapons and so we have something to defend ourselves. But we _don't_want to kill! I don't like killing. Just shoot the unarmed in the legs and the ones with guns in the arms. No more no less!" he looked extremely serious but I still glared at him. I really don't like how he's been taking control of the situation. I'm just as much a leader as he is. I don't take orders.

Maybe I can show him a flaw in his plan...

"And how exactly do you expect everyone without wings to get away, huh? We can't all carry them, you know!" let's see what he has to say about that! _Ha_!

"There are two helicopters on the roof of this facility. Tomorrow night, we're all going to go around looking for any other experiments and take them with us. As you're all heading for the roof, I'll stay behind to hold them off-"

"Why only you? My flock is capable of protecting _themselves_! They can handle it!" who does he think he is? And to think, I thought he was hot...

"Gods dammit, Max!" he almost shouted. He stood up and walked away, trying to – I guess – control his breathing. He looked back at me, his pupils straight vertical lines. He's pissed "This isn't about capability and how anyone can _handle_ things! I just want everyone to be about to get away safe! I'm the only one staying behind because if anything happens to me, I'll at least know that everyone got away safe! So _please_stop! I know you hate me, I know you're testing me...what I don't know is why do you have to? Like I said before, we escape by working together! At this rate, we'll all die because you don't understand that!"

Everyone looked at him shocked before looking at me. I was just glaring at my hands. Hands that have kicked Eraser butt many times! And this guy...

"Anyway..." Green Eyes straightened his shirt and sat back down. Zoë and Mimi – who were sitting close to him – both patted his knees a few times before going back to having their hands in their laps. He smiled at them "For the rest of the day, no one eats anything! The kids can have a snack here and there, but we need to collect and save anything they give us. When they hand you something to eat, put the food away the moment they leave. That will be our food during our journey home once we're out of here...Mimi? Did Sonny find out about any tracking devices?"

I stiffened up, wondering if she found out about mine. Dr. Martinez said I have a microchip in my arm, I have a feeling it's made for exactly that...tracking.

"She found one...and it isn't in one of our crew..." she said in her calming voice. She looked up at me for a second before looking away.

"Who Mimi? I need to know!" Green Eyes pushed. Please just stop...

"But Sonny permanently deactivated it...do you really need to know?" she looked like she really didn't want to tell him. Is it because she doesn't want anyone to hate me or something? I'm the reason they were able to capture us anyway.

"Fine...I know you won't tell me...just congratulate Sonny on a job well done we she gets up..." I let out a sign of relief when he said that. But he heard me. He looked at me with a smirk for just a few seconds before he looked back at everyone else "Anyway...just get a good rest everyone. You'll need it for tomorrow"

I crawled back into the cage I shared with Angel. The moment I laid down, she cuddled into my side and I smiled.

Tomorrow we're outta here!

...Ω...

The next morning, I looked next to me to see that Jasmine wasn't sleeping beside me. I looked all around to see where she was. That's when I noticed the door to our room open a bit.

With my heart pounding, I stood up and looked everywhere for her. But I couldn't find her-

"PERCY!"

Jasmine!

I ran out of the room and through the halls, following the sound of her voice and also trailing her scent. I knew I was close but right then-

"STOP!"

-I started running faster, transforming into my panther form as I blurred through the hallway. When I came to a locked metal door, I started clawing and banging at the door, trying to open it. I could hear Jasmine crying inside. With one last push, the door fell down and I came in growling and snapping at anyone who tried to touch me.

One scientist made the mistake to try to lay his hand on my head and I bit his hand. Let's just say it isn't useful anymore. I spit out the man's blood onto the floor with disgust, listening as the man screamed in pain, holding onto his bleeding hand. He's lucky I didn't bite it off.

I looked around at the frightened scientist and found Jasmine lying down – strapped in place! – on an experimenting table with tears rolling down her big hazel eyes. I transformed back to my semi-human form, glaring at everyone – daring them to come near me – as I did, and walked over to the table. I ripped the straps apart and Jasmine threw herself into my arms, her tail quivering between her legs.

"How _dare_you?" I shouted at the scientists surrounding me. Some ran to the opposite side of the room, some just stood there, the few brave ones glared at me but kept their distance.

With one more glare, I stormed out of there in rage. I held Jasmine close to my chest and rubbed her back as gently as I could in my anger. Judging by her calming breaths, I was doing a good job. Half way to the room, Jeb came around a corner and smiled at me before seeing the look on my face.

"Percy? What happened?" he asked. _Like he actually cared!_

"You happened! You fucking scientists and your sick enjoyment of experimenting on innocent children, happened! Here's some advice...stay the _fuck_away from my friends!" I finish off. I would have continued but Jasmine was shaking in my arms, a clear sign I'd took it too far and now she's scared.

"Sorry Jazz..." I whispered into her brown hair, her ears low and pulled back in fright. I glared at Jeb one more time and continued on to the room.

I entered to a room of confused kids and panicking teens.

"Oh Jasmine! We were so worried!" Mimi said as she ran up and took Jasmine into her own arms. I sadly smiled as she held her close. At least my girl's safe...

I looked at the little kids who looked around, some confused, some not sure of what to do in this situation. I looked at the others, all worried about how the scientists were now working to steal the kids when we're unconscious, and probably wondering what to do. I looked over to the few stacks of empty cages against the back wall. We pulled those a foot away from the wall and now...all our collected things are behind them and ready for us to take tonight.

"Tonight..." everyone looked up at me - Max, a little reluctantly - wondering what I was going to say "No matter what...we're escaping tonight"

I looked over at the still shaking Jasmine. Her cheeks tear-stained and her tail tucked between her legs in fright. She looked so weak and small in that moment, so much like the young child that she is. So much like the very day we were brought here and she shivered with fear, curled up in the corner of her too small cage.

She was what reminded me every day that we had to get out of here. And this scare she gave me today, the fact that I was afraid she'd end up like the six young crew members that died not too long ago. It made me want to cry.

She can never be safe, _none_of us could ever be safe in this place. She wanted out, I wanted out, everyone wanted out...

She reached out of Mimi's arms for me and I held her close to me. The moment I felt her small form in my arms, the tears came. I could feel her wetting my white shirt, and I was wetting her silky brown hair.

In the eight months we've been stuck here together, I've bonded with her more than any of the others in my crew. She is sometimes like a sister to me, other times...I feel like she's more, like she's a daughter to me. And if we stay here any longer, I'll lose her.

Which means it'll feel like I lost my daughter...and that scares me!

...Ω...

It was closing in on our curfew (which means when we should all be _at least_in our room, not necessarily asleep) and I was the only one roaming around beside Zoë and Mimi. We're basically just walking around, looking innocent and curious. But we're actually looking for rooms with possible experiments.

We want to be able to leave quickly once my plan is in motion (a plan that I hope would make Annabeth proud) so the best way to do that is know where any other kids in the place are. I can't have my crew searching through every room trying to locate this experiments when we're pressed for time and escaping from scientists and their armed _minions_.

Now I'm just having fun with names...

As I rounded a corner, one of the scientists walked by me – against the opposite wall like she was trying to blend into it and away from me – and right up to the closest door. I swear I listened in at that door and didn't hear a think?

But she walked up to it and I turned away and stood just around the corner, and listened for the buttons she will press. I beard her shuffling and then beeps.

_2...8...9...3...6..._

The door opened and she walked in. I expected to hear something from inside but it was only her. Then I heard more beeps...another door?

_3...7...3...6...5..._

Now I could hear a few muffled voices. They were low but they were definitely coming from inside there. Then the beeps came again and that explained the muffled sound.

_5...8...6...7...0..._

The moment this door opened, the voices were clear as day, especially with my new ears. I could hear the scientist telling them she needed one of them for an exercise. I knew what that meant...

They were either going to experiment on them...or put them down.

Knowing I had to do something – even though it wasn't the time – I came back around the corner and went through the three doorways. She was stupid to leave them open, even though I now knew the combinations.

When I walked in through the third doorway, the few experiments inside looked away from the scientist to me. I waved with a grin on my face as I closed in behind her. Before acting, I made sure I had the right venom ready to strike.

"Did you know...the average American will eat 35,000 cookies in his/ her lifetime! Well since I'm not an average person and my mom's cookies are to die for, my average on how many I'll eat will be around 1,000,000 or so, I think..." I wondered to myself, trying to get her attention while acting casual about the fact that I'm in here when I shouldn't be. She whipped around so fast, I'd thought she'd knock herself out from whiplash or something, saving me the time I'd use to sedate her myself.

"What are you doing in here Subject-41? This is a restricted area for you!_ Leave_ now or I call in back-up" her back-up is basically the _Erasers_– as Max insist I call them. They're not hard to deal with so I didn't worry.

"For one, my name's Percy, not Subject-41...two, nothing a restricted area for me if I can help it...three, back-up shmack-up! I think it's time for you to _leave_the conscious world now!" I said with a big smile. She gave me a bewildered expression and that's when I pounced.

I enlarged my canines and sunk them into her neck like some vampire or something. I could feel the venom travel from the glands in my cheeks, through the canals in my fangs, and down into her bloodstream. It's a weird sensation but worth it.

She fell limp into my arms and I picked her up without effort. I walked back out and into the nearest hallway supply closet. Inside were just cleaning supplies, nothing she could use to get out. I laid her down on the floor and searched for any communicating devices or panic remotes (remotes with a big red button they press when something like this happens) on her person. I took them and shoved them in my pockets, locked the door behind me as I exited, and walked back into the room filled with caged children.

The moment I walked in, I took a good look around at the kids. The oldest had to be twelve and youngest looked about three. But the one kid was the only one that looked under the age of six. He'll be under my protection with Jasmine. I closed all the doors behind me, bringing back to mind the three codes, and sat down in front of the cages. There were only five with kids inside...but one of them wasn't moving. I stared at it, trying to see if the kid was only unconscious...but its chest never moved.

Dead...

"Hey guys...I'm Percy" I gave a small wave and looked at the little kids curled up in their small cages...

_Like Jasmine..._

I cleared my throat and licked my lips.

"Tonight...my friends and I are going to escape this..._the School_" that's what they've called it - Max's flock. I call it Hell's Prison. Not bad enough to be called Underworld's Prison or something but still bad.

"And let me guess, y'all are gonna leave us here?" I heard a voice from the back of the room. I didn't notice that one before. All the way in the back, a girl with pale platinum blonde hair with bright highlighter colored highlights and white eyes was cramped inside a cage that was a few sizes too small.

Looking at her crouched inside that like he belonged in the circus or something made me angry. I wonder if the scientist can even process the fact that the kids they experiment on are humans just like them. I stood up and walked up to her cage. It was a tight fit for her; she had to be at least over ten. She seemed to look up at me but her eyes weren't exactly focused on my eyes, not even my face. Like Amanda or Iggy.

But Amanda's is more that her power makes it so that her eyes drift off, kind of like she had make objects move around. Iggy's reason is that he's blind...is she blind?

"No...actually, I'm here to tell you guys that you should be ready in about an hour or so, because we're taking you with us" I bender open her cage "You can come out now"

She felt around for the opening, proving my guess right that yes she's blind. When she found the opening, her white eyes widened and I smiled. She crawled out and tried to stand up. But she fell...

"Easy does it!" I caught her and stood up with her. She's short, probably only 5', and looks twelve or thirteen now that I can see her at full height. Short but still not that young judging by her face and attitude.

"Thank you Percy" she said with a small smile. I smiled back "So y'all are really gonna get outta here? And y'all are gonna take us with you?" she sounded so excited and relieved, that I prayed we could get out safe and sound.

"Yeah we are! But like I said, be ready for when we come later on. The moment we get here, we have to run as fast as we can out of here. No stops, no distractions. I'll just open all of your cages now so we don't have to later" I did as I said then waved goodbye to everyone.

I entered in the codes as I opened each door and closed only the last one behind me. Less doors to open as we come around here.

Looking both ways for scientists, I walked off casually; like I didn't just sneak into one of the rooms, knock out one of the scientists, and freed experiments out of their cages, promising to come back for them when my crew tries to escape.

I walked all the way back to my room to see Zoë and Mimi also back from their search.

"Any more experiments?" Mimi shook her head 'no' but Zoë nodded "Where?"

"Not far. Just two hallways down from the roof access door. One big room filled with cages. They range from about seven to sixteen in age, thirteen in all. Most have been here from birth, others kidnapped either two years ago or three. The oldest is a girl who's been here since birth. She's 2% butterfly, monarch to be exact! Her wings are beautiful! She named herself Dawn Light and she's excited about escaping!" she finished with a smile, her small little fangs - which I knew could grow to an impressive length - barely showing.

"Butterfly? That's a new one!" I said with a smile. Now I can't wait to meet this Dawn "Okay everyone! Tonight's the night! Everyone in your cages!"

Jasmine came up to me with big pleading Hazel eyes and I smiled. I grabbed her little hand and her tail started wagging behind her as she skipped beside me on the way to my cage.

...Ω...

I reached for the bags behind the wall of cages, passing it down the assembly line of my crew members. Once all the things were out, I searched through it all for my stuff. I found my clothes and pulled out a pen from my jeans pocket.  
><em><br>Riptide..._

I put it in my pocket and dropped the jeans. Looking everywhere, I wondered where the bags of guns was.

"Gazzy! Don't touch that!" I whisper-yelled and jogged over to take the bag out of his hand. It was the one with the M4's.

"C'mon Percy! It's not like I've never handled dangerous things before. I build _bombs_with Iggy all the time!" he complained as I held the bag over my head, trying to keep it away from the jumping eight year old.

"Yeah well for now, the only bombs you'll be allowed to use while around me and all those little kids...are the ones that come out your rear. They're just as deadly, just without the dead part!" I said with a smirk and pulled out one of the M4's. I loaded it and used the strap that came with it to hold it over my shoulder.

"Everyone ready?" I asked a picked up my backpack, all my personal belongings in it with some of the snacks that I collected. I looked around at the mutants around me, all armed save for the kids - Jasmine, Angel, Oliver, Gazzy, and Kyle.

Fang, Max, Brian, and I have M4's. Iggy has a homemade bomb. Mimi, Jenna, Penny, and Zoë have Glock-18's. Ricky, Sonny, Amanda, and Ian have XD-9's.

"Okay everyone! Here's the plan! Iggy, Zoë, Max, Ricky, Jenna, Amanda, Penny, and Brian are going to come with me to collect the other experiments in the two rooms that we found. Ian, Mimi, Fang, and Sonny, you have to take the kids with you and head straight to the roof. Start up the copters the moment you're up there Sonny. I'm depending on you, Sunshine" I said, using Jenna's nickname for her.

"But Percy, I don't know how to fly-"

"You don't need to, not yet. Just start it up and I'll help you the best I can when we're leaving" I interrupted her. She has such a low self-esteem; not only does it waste time – I love the girl like a sister, but c'mon! – but it's sad to know that she thinks of herself as useless and not worth any one's time. She doesn't believe she can do what I expect of her, when she can possibly do more.

"Ian, you help with strapping the kids in and packing and securing all our stuff. Mimi and Fang, you are to protect and attack. Any Eraser or scientist that comes your way, you bring them _down_! Armed or not! We're not gonna take any chances! Kids, you listen to want they say, and don't argue unless really necessary. We can't afford for you to stop every ten seconds to complain about not being able to fight or being treated like little babies!" they all nodded and I did so right back.

"The moment you hear me whistle, Sonny's team goes out first, kids in tow, out in the direction of the roof access door. The moment the last of that group it out, my group is next. Max, Ricky, and Jenna, you go out first, weapons up and senses alert. Max in the middle always with your eyes out in front, scoping out for any enemies and shooting out cameras. Jenna to her right, you look down any hallways on your side for the enemy and shoot out any cameras. Ricky the same but to Max's left. Take down the enemy the moment to spot them" they nodded but I had this feeling something would go wrong. And why does that feeling come with a mental image of an arrow shining up like some Vegas sign and pointing at Max's head?

"Amanda, Iggy, and Brian, you go next. Iggy, you stay in the middle and have your bomb ready. The moment we reach the main lab, it has to be ready for you to set down inside and leave in seconds. Brian you take his right and Amanda, his left. You'll be doing the same as Ricky and Jenna, taking out enemies in hallways and shooting down the cameras. Zoë, Penny, and I will take the rear. We do the same as the front row, just facing the opposite direction and walking backward. Got all that?"

"Got it!" "Check!" "Yes, Percy!" "Sir, yes, sir!"

I looked to Ian when I heard that comment, knowing it could only come from the army-obsessed, jokester, monkey boy. The one and only Ian Smith.

"Really Ian...really?" he smirked and straightened up like a marine, bringing his hand up to his forehead, ready to mock-salute me. It was though because the monkey hair on his arm just covered a bit of his face, and his tail continued to sway or pick pockets behind him. If he didn't already have both biological parents, I would've pegged him for a son of Hermes.

"Sir, yes, sir!" he finally saluted me and I shook my head in amusement. Looking at my wristwatch – the one my half-brother Tyson made for me, which I got out of my backpack – and saw we only had minutes left. And as it came closer and closer to our escape, I starting having a Sonny-moment.

_What if this doesn't work out? What if someone gets hurt? Even worse, what if someone dies? If I can't do this, how am I going to win against Kronos in a war? Will my demigod friends die if they have to count on me? Can I even do this?_

"Percy? It's time" Mimi said in her peaceful and calming voice, drawing me out of my depressed questioning of myself.

"Got it...Okay people! It's time to execute our plan. Group one, ready yourselves! Sonny and Amanda lead; kids come next; then Ian, Mimi, and Fang guard their backs! Stand at the door!" I ran to the door, plugged in the code, and held the door wide open. Sonny stood at the doorway with doubt in her eyes, Amanda beside her with her unfocused black eyes. I looked straight into Sonny eyes and whispered loud enough for her group to hear.

"Don't shoot out the cameras! Sonny, just freeze the images. It'll give you more time if they don't catch you running and shooting out cameras. Plus if they see us running and shooting out cameras going in the opposite direction, they'll go after us, leaving the path to the roof access door clear for you...okay! Go!"

Sonny and Amanda lead the kids running as silently as they could towards the helicopters.

"Okay group two! Line up, take what group one couldn't!" Sonny and her group took most of the bags and belongings, but left a bag or two plus the two backpacks filled with loaded guns. I really hope they don't misfire as we're running "Hurry! We have to bring their attention to us so the kids can get away...Go!"

Max ran out at full speed the moment I said 'away' leaving Ricky and Jenna behind, throwing me off-guard and messing up with our timing. If we make it out of here, she is so gonna get it. Now I kind understand how Annabeth feels at times with me. But at least I listen to her way more than Mac listens to me.

We all ran in formation – Max some feet ahead – shooting down cameras. But we haven't encountered any Erasers, scientists, or guards yet. Which is weird...

"Hey! You! Stop!" I heard behind us and twisted around so fast, I thought I'd become a Taco Bell® Cinnamon Twist. I raised the M4 up and shot both of the man's legs.

"Sorry!" I shouted with a smile as I turned back around "But you deserved it!"

It continued basically like that for a good five minutes before one of the Erasers – Ari – came out with that girl from earlier today. Her white eyes were widened in shock and she was struggling to get free, her white – technically blonde, just really pale – hair flying around, making her highlights looked like some weird neon rainbow or something.

"Max, and my new friend Percy! So nice to see you guys again!" he said, grabbing the girl around neck and holding her against his chest. I could tell he was suffocating her.

"Ari!" Max ran ahead before I could react.

"Max! No!" I shouted but I was too late. His grip tightened until the girl went limp and he dropped her body like she was just some rag doll. Max reached him but he punched her. She fell but kicked high and got him in the face. Before they could start some brawl, not actually finishing the other, I crouched down and sprang up so high, I jumped over my group.

I flattened myself in mid-air, so that I wouldn't hit one of their heads, or my head against the ceiling. I landed on the other side in a crouch and pounced. I transformed in mid-air and grabbed Ari's shoulder with my claws, pulling him away from Max. When we hit the ground, I was quick to hit him hard on the head, knocking him out mid- transformation. If he had transformed into his full snout and claws, it would have been more difficult.

I stood up from the Erasers unconscious form and glared down at Max. She glared right back, wiping blood from her lip. Not wanting to deal with her, I kneeled down the blind blonde to the side, lying down and pale like she was dead.

"Hey! Wake up!" I felt her neck for a pulse and felt a weak beat. I reached behind me for a water bottle I have in my backpack and brought it before me. I opened the bottle and used my demigod powers to draw some out.

_If water can heal me...can I use it heal others?_

I guided the stream of water to wrap her neck and then gently wrapped my hands around her neck as well. I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to use the healing powers the water has for me, on this wounded girl. I could feel it working, her strangled throat loosing up and relaxing under my hands, the water working to fix any damaged passageways or dead cells. The small cuts Ari gave her from his claws closed up and left no scars. I could feel her breathing again, gurgling a bit from the water; then her eyes snapped open, closing as she began to cough.

"_**cough, cough**_ y-you _**cough **_h-helped me" she whispered between spitting up the water that had went into her lungs from trying to do its repairs.

"Of course..." I looked back at Max, glaring at her confused stare, then looking back at the weak girl lying on the floor "I promised we'd come back for you, helping you comes with the promise package" I helped her up and she felt for my hands, her eyes looking forward "What's your name? I never asked before"

"My name is Blake Hunter. I'm from Nashville, Tennessee, and I just wanna go back home" a tear fell from her white eyes and I gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get you back home, I promise...you're still weak from Ari's treatment, hop on my back and I'll carry you" she smiled, wiped her eyes, and hoped on my back when she felt that I had crouched down in front of her. I winced a bit because she was just more weight pressing down on my wings, but I just wondered if she felt uncomfortable having to be on top of my backpack.

"Okay, everyone! Forwa-"

"Hold it right there!" I looked in front of me, at the end of the hallway. Jeb.

"Why should we?" I raised my gun at him, aiming right for his forehead, even though I wouldn't ever kill him. He's evil, he's corrupt, he's twisted. But let him die some other way. I just hope Hades drops him like an unwanted piece of crap down Tartarus when he does.

"All of your lives have been a test! All life is, is one big test, whether you've been enhanced by us or not. You are the few that have survived the experiments, which means you have passed another level of this test. But if you leave, you fail!" he said, sounding like some lunatic.

"Life isn't a test! It's a game! A game that no one loses and no one wins. But if you play your cards right, you'll have a better playing experience. And in my opinion, escaping this shit hole is one great move on our parts!" I said back.

"Call it what you want, but your life is a test. And seeing as it's a test, we've studied your life. We've gone through your birth certificates, school records, and in your case, Percy, criminal records" he said with what looked like a triumph smirk. I smirked back and told Blake to step down from my back and walk backwards into Jenna's arms.

"Really? So if I were to ask you a question about my life; like a test, you would have studied enough to know the answer?" I asked, slowly walking forward. This place just pissed me off. But this guy, this guy I hate the most.

Not only does he work here, he acts nice and it seems like he treats you like just another person, like himself. I rather be locked in a cage for eternity than be like this man. Fooling these vulnerable children into trusting him, just to stab them in the back.

"Um, yes..." he straightened him white lab coat, trying to regain his composure. He looked me dead on, his eyes fearful but fierce, staring at me through his glasses "You can ask me any question and I'll answer it" and that's when I started playing with him.

"How old am I?"

"...fifteen..."

"Where do I live?"

"...Manhattan, New York"

"What school did I attend in sixth grade?" I was taking slow steps toward him, my friends shouting behind me. They were trying to get my attention because they were being surrounded. But I needed to do this.

"...Yancy Academy" he looked so confident after those questions, I almost felt sorry for him because of the next one.

"Who is my father?" I stopped just a few feet in front of him.

"Your father died before you were even born. But that man, Paul Blofis, proposed to your mother. You'll have yet another stepfather. Your first being Gabriel Ugliano" he smirked. If only he knew how much I hated that last name he mentioned.

"Dead? You think my father is dead?" I could feel the wind picking up, it was strange since we're indoors "My father is not dead, he is very much alive. And he'll have your head, Jeb. My father is one of the most powerful beings on this planet!" the water bottle from before exploded, water spraying the nearby walls. The ground began to shake beneath my feet "Before you think about kidnapping someone, make sure you get your facts straight..." a mini hurricane was picking up around me, blowing Jeb's glasses off his face and left them flying around me, breaking everytime they hit the wall "I think you just failed your test Jeb..."

I transformed into my panther form, my clothes making me a little uncomfortable in this much bigger and bulkier form, and stood up on my over-sized panther hind legs. I raised my paws in the air, aiming for his head, but I only concentrated on the mini hurricane so that it's winds could push Jeb back into the wall about ten feet behind him. He hit it so hard, he was unconscious on impact.

Now done with him, I turned and pounced on the nearest Eraser that was trying to harm my group. He threw out his hand, claws out to impale me, to try to get me in the face. I bit his hand, making him move it out of the way as it bled, and then clawed at his face. He screamed as I tore through the tissue of his face, skin, muscle, and maybe my claw dug deep enough to just scratch the surface of his cheek bones.

I jumped off the screaming Eraser and quickly turned and pounced on the next. Knocking it over, and then swiping my paw at its head so hard it lost consciousness. I stood up on my hind legs (I'm probably the only panther able to do that and stay like that while also walking. And it's because my hind legs are longer and stronger than my fore legs) and looked around at the Erasers and scientists that surrounded my friends.

I didn't want to use too much of my demigod power but desperate times call for desperate measures. I closed my eyes and tried to sense for the pipes in the walls around me. I could feel clean water rushing through the pipes as fast as I fly with my new wings. And that's fast!

"Everybody, get down!" I shouted (which probably looked weird. I talk to horses and fish but I've never actually seen an animal open its mouth and speak human) and without question, they all threw themselves to the ground. Not knowing what I was capable of and only thinking of this as an opportunity to grab one of us, the Erasers and some of the common-senseless scientists tried to go for the capture/kill.

When they were within feet of my group, the walls around us exploded, rushing water spraying out with the power of a cannon and hitting all the enemies in sight. I commanded it to drift them away and when they were all down the hallways we didn't need to go through, I told my group to get up.

"How'd you do that?" Max asked as we all ran to the first room with young mutants, Blake on my back. I ignored her until we rounded the corner where the room would be located. I gently set Blake down and looked over at Max.

"I didn't have to be experimented on to be special...let's leave it at that..." I turned around and punched in the code for the room. The four kids that were there just an hour or so earlier, were all standing behind the door with excited expressions. I smiled.

"C'mon! We need to escape!" I said and they cheered. I picked up Blake again and then asked the youngest of the four - he looked around three or four, younger than Jasmine - if he wanted me to carry him too. He nodded and reached up with short arms. So with Blake on my back, the little boy in my arms, and everyone else either running or running and shooting out cameras, we headed for the next room.

It was a good thing we didn't encounter anyone on the way there because I had the sudden urge to shoot for a different target if one of the Erasers or scientists decided to come out at us. We reached the room Zoë mentioned and I kicked the door in, not in the mood to take my time and open it. Thirteen figures shook in their cages and I just knew my kicking in the door wasn't the bet welcome.

"Okay, guys! We need to get you out of here!" I set down the little boy - who I noticed had something scaly and green coming out from behind him like a tail - and also Blake, before going over to each cage and bending them open. The rest of my group was behind me, helping them all out.

When I came in the last cage, these beautiful wings shone from behind the bars. They were the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen **(A/N: decided to change her species of butterfly)**, outlined by a rim of pitch black. It was like seeing enlarged butterfly wings, only they were sprouting out of the back a teenage girl with long curly pitch black hair that fell down her back. She looked up with eyes that matched the blue of her wings.

"Dawn Light, I presume?" I asked with a gentle smile. I bended the bars open. I held out my hand for her and she smiled as she took it, coming out of the cage and standing up-right.

"Yes...and you must be this_ Percy_, Zoë was mentioning earlier?" she said, looking me up and down. Was what I wearing really that strange or something? Oh well, there are more important things to do then wonder about why she was staring at me like that.

...Ω...

"Dawn Light, I presume?" a deep voice asked me. It came from the handsome boy bending open - I like 'em strong - the bars of my cage and holding out a hand for me. I gave him a flirtatious smile and grabbed his hand. They felt rough and smooth at the same time. How is that possible? I stood up, not even coming close to his 6'4" with my short 5'2".

"Yes...and you must be this _Percy_, Zoë was mentioning earlier?" I asked him, already sure. From what and how Zoë described him, she guessed the young snake-eyed girl had a crush on this tan-skinned beauty. He stood there in white sweats and a white t-shirt, his tall and muscular form looking absolutely delicious under the tight clothes. He was walking barefoot while the others were wearing footwear. Strange that they were, seeing as not only are all the others in my group of experiments barefoot but so is their leader.

"Yes, that would be me! Now c'mon! We need to get out as fast as possible!" he ran back to the experiments he brought with him and helped a girl onto his back and picked up a small little boy. Why can't he do that for me?

"Here!" I turned, just to have something violently pushed into my stomach. A gun? "You're gonna need it!" the boy who passed me the gun had a weird style to his hair and completely black eyes. He would be cute if he didn't have greyish skin or looked so silly as well. I held the gun as far from my body as possible. Filthy little thing!

"Okay Everyone! Behind me, in front of the rest of my group! Move it, move it, move it!" he ran out and I was right behind him, watching as he ran with his long legs, his beautiful black hair being obstructed by the little idiot girl on his back. Her and her multicolored hair!

Every time a camera would come into view, someone from behind me would shoot it down and I'd squeal. After the first few squeals, my hunk of a man turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. Let's say I held in my squeals after that. Can't be looking like some useless little scaredy cat.

We finally reached a door with a sign on it. I wasn't sure of what it said, seeing as they never actually taught us how to read and write here at the School. But a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, carrying her gun like some pro at about 5'8" (hate her already), read it out loud.

"'Roof Access'...through there?" she asked my man. He nodded without looking at her (good 'cause you're mine!) and opened the door, his gun hanging over his shoulder on a strap, multicolor hair girl on his back, and the little scaly boy in one arm.

"Okay! I want everyone to run up as fast as they can and into the helicopters! Jenna, take this little guy-" he tried to pass the little boy to the strange tiger girl but he cried and hung onto my man's neck. Percy sighed and rubbed the little boy's back "C'mon little guy. Jenna will take great care of you until I can get up there, okay? Think you can be brave and go with Jenna?"

"Okay..." I heard a soft whisper and my man smiled before slowly handing over the little kid.

"Brian, take Blake with you. Everyone run up and get settled in!" we all ran up the stairs. I wanted to stay behind but I'm not one for fighting, it's just disturbing to me. But I almost forgot about my fear of fighting when that blonde girl from before stayed behind.

"He said everyone!" I shouted at the girl, as she prepared to run back to the hallways where Percy had disappeared.

"He's not the boss of me! I'm my own leader and I can take care of myself! Go before you get hurt!" not wanting to stick around when the fighting started, I was forced to follow the rest up to the roof.

When I got there, I noticed almost everyone boarding these two big helicopters. I was going to also board one when someone held me back. I turned to see this kind looking girl with darkish skin and dark brown hair.

"What?" I shouted, not caring that she seemed like a very peaceful person and would have answered me whether I yelled or not.

"Percy said that all experiments with wings have to fly alongside the copter. You have wings, you fly" she said as nicely as possible I guess. Problem is...I never actually learned to fly...

"I-I d-don't know how...I was always too afraid to..." I admitted. She looked at me with understanding as was going to say something when someone cut in.

"Then start practicing now. We need as much space on the helicopters as possible" I looked to see this boy - hot but not as much as Percy, and probably a year or two younger than me - fling his long black hair out of his face and stare at me. It wasn't a menacing glare but very unnerving. I was about to yell at him that I'll fly when I want to when he actually glared at my open mouth. Those scary glaring eyes...

Shutting up!

...Ω...

I held my gun up, my guard also up just in case some baddy came out of nowhere. I tried to follow Green Eyes but seeing as he didn't know I was behind him, he ran off in a burst of speed. I wasn't exactly sure why he had run off so fast or even why he stayed back, but I wasn't going to let him be the hero.

I've been at the School for ten years and have been out for four. And yet this guy who hasn't even been here for a year is suddenly trying to take charge...

"Hey! Stop right there!" I turned around and shot without aiming. The bullet hit the man straight through his head and he was down the next second. I stood there in shock of my first kill.

"Max..." I looked up to see Green Eyes at the other end of the hallway, a few cuts on his arms. He had a shocked expression on his face as he looked down at the body of the scientist "What did you do?"

"It was by accident! I sh-shot, b-but didn't aim! I d-didn't mean to! I swear!" I dropped the gun and it let loose another shot. This one only hit the wall but it still made me jump.

"C'mon...you're already down here so you might as well help. Pick up the gun...you're gonna need it..." I hesitantly picked up the gun, took a deep breath, and jogged over to him. He looked down at the gun and then at my determined expression...then back at the gun "Aim..._then shoot_. Got it?" he ran off before I could answer.

He ran towards the labs, the ones that I remember to have gas tanks. You don't want to know what they did with that. He looked around with me right behind him.

"What're you looking for?" I asked as he searched under every lab table, very desk, under every tank. He finally stopped at one and I saw what it was. A bomb made out of a really old wristwatch, some left over ammo, and other things I couldn't recognize in that mess of a thing. Probably Iggy and Gazzy's doing.

"A bomb I asked Iggy and Gazzy to make. I had Iggy quickly set it under a tank for me to come back and set off the timer. The moment I do, we're running out...might even have to jump out a window since we're a good number of stories high and the timer is set for five minutes" he reached down and turned the bomb over. On the back was a simple big button, like one you'd find on a game controller or something. He pushed it...

"_**Destination, on right!**_" some lady's voice came out of the bomb. Green Eyes chuckled.

"Mimi's cell phone GPS...can't believe they used that to signal that the bomb is armed!" he stood up to his full height, which is taller than Iggy, and gestured for me to follow. He ran into the next room where there were big windows ready for us break and jump out of .

"Okay...run and jump in one, two...Three!" we ran towards the windows and he jumped first, shattering the glass to nothing. I jumped through the now open exit and shot out my wings. I could see Green Eyes a bit under and ahead of me with a aide span of beautiful black wings that seemed to glow a light blue and green mix.

"Fire!" I heard from below me and noticed an army of armed Erasers and some brave scientists. I could hear the shots of the guns, see the bullets coming...but none ever touched us. _What in the..._

That's when I noticed that Percy - from what I see, he deserves my respect now - has flown up to be right under me, and had somehow made the wind around us pick up to very high speeds. So high that the bullets would just be directed away from us.

"Max! Go up to the roof and tell Sonny and Amanda to start taking off. I'm gonna need to hold these guys off so they can get away!" he shouted over the rapid winds. I knew that I needed to go tell them, but I wasn't sure if he could handle these guys by himself. Guess I'm gonna have to swallow my pride and do my duty.

"Got it!" I shouted back and flapped my wings as hard as I could to gain altitude. I flew up as fast as I could and landed on the roof. I looked around to see that all the non-winged kids were secure in the copters. Angel ran up to me and jumped into my arms.

"Time to go..." she said but it was more of a statement than a question. I nodded and walked over to Mimi, Brian, Fang, and four others I didn't know that stood armed and guarded.

Two of the four others had wings like the rest of us bird kids. One was a girl with long braided dirty blonde hair, intimidating grey eyes, and grey wings with flecks of white. She looked only about eleven years old but mature for her age the way she held her herself. She was wearing only a white gown and barefoot. The other was a boy with curly reddish-brown hair and emerald eyes. He looks about ten or eleven. His wings were the same color as his hair and he was also wearing a gown, but Mimi handed his a pile of clothes for him to change into. She gave another to the girl as well.

The other two of the four have wings too but are definitely _not_bird- kids. The girl of these two has blue butterfly wings that were rimmed by black. She is also wearing a gown but is currently pulling on some shorts given to her by Mimi. Her black hair swung back and forth as she did so. She's the one that stopped me before at the end of the stairs to the roof. I think Zoë said her name is Dawn Light.

The boy was like her complete opposite. Instead of bird wings or even butterfly wings, he has bat wings. Big, black, and leathery wings sprouted from out of his back - he's already changed so he was probably one of the first to be handed over some clothes. He has long black hair like Fang's but curly. But his only reached about a few inches short of his elbows and his eyes are a greyish blue instead of black, like Fang's.

I shook my head to get my attention off the four new winged kids and ran with Angel in my arms to the helicopters. I went to the closest one first, where Amanda was at the controls, and told her to start taking off because Percy was trying to distract the enemy. I ran over to the next one and told Sonny the same.

Everyone with wings stood back as both helicopters started up. Well one of them...

I could see Sonny's hands glowing as she put her hands on the controls and mentally started the copter. She was off in seconds and heading in a direction Percy must have told her to go in some time earlier. In Amanda's helicopter, her eyes were glowing as she mentally picked up the helicopter, making the blades spin, and flew off behind Sonny.

_Those two are really powerful!_

I put Angel down and told everyone 'Up and Away!' and we all ran to the edge and flew away behind the copters. It felt so go to escape the school for a second time. I looked down to see Percy with that wind around him again. But with him on the ground, it looked like some mini hurricane that thrashed all the Erasers around when they tried to get close. I could also see some water - probably from some nearby river - coming out and forming two hands, two hands that followed the same motions as Percy's own two hands. They would pick up some of the scientists or Erasers, and throw around about a fifty foot radius like they were ragdolls. And last but not least, it looked like the earth underneath Percy's feet was literally shaking.

"Percy!" I yelled out and he kicked some Erasers, that somehow got through his hurricane, away and punched and kicked them all unconscious – with a few bites from his massive fangs (where the hell did those come from) – before flying up next to me. He looked exhausted and weak but he still flew at the same speed as me. But a panicked expression crossed his face and he grabbed my hand, flying faster and pulling me along with him.

"Everyone! Fly faster! C'mon, fly faster!" he shouted. I wondered what got him so riled up…when the School exploded, the force making us lurch forward and almost fall out of the sky from the sudden wind. I compeer myself and flapped my wings a little harder to be able to get away.

We flew just a few more yards out before Percy and I turned around to look at the damage. There was smoke everywhere and I could hear people screaming from pain and panic. Fire colored the once off-white building with reds, oranges, yellows, and blacks. It looked awful, horrifying...yet so amazing. Those white coats finally got what they deserved! _Hell yeah!_

I looked over at Percy to see him looking at the destruction like he wasn't actually looking at it. It was like he was seeing something else, something not there. I thought he was going to all of a sudden freeze up because he forgot her was flying, and start falling down to earth. But he quickly shook his head and looked over at me. The look he gave me was relieved but in pain.

What he saw in that short vision or whatever...it had to be some sort of nightmare to him...

...Ω...

We have been flying for about two hours already. I slowly flew by all my winged friends to see them all looking exhausted – I'm pretty sure I looked similar, especially with my earlier overexertion of my power – and they definitely needed a break. I continued flying by until I was beside Amanda's copter. Her glowing eyes were starting to deem and her breathed seemed shallow. If only we had enough time to teach her how to fly a helicopter. I continued on to see Sonny with her hands barely glowing and her left eye - which should also be glowing and generating energy - was dull and a shock of energy would brighten up her eye every ten seconds, but nothing else.

_Everyone needs a serious break._

I flapped my black sixteen foot wingspan to get ahead of the helicopters and the winged experiments flying around them. I was about two hundred feet away when I noticed a clearing down below, coincidentally just big enough to land two mutant loaded helicopters. I turned around and pointed down towards it once I had Amanda's and Sonny's attentions.

"Land in that clearing right there! We're gonna take a short break!" I shouted and tucked in my wings for a quick drop down. About ten meters over the ground, I snapped out my wings and slowly landed on the soft grass. I relished the beautiful feel of real grass under my bare feet. But I was quick to gain back my composure. I needed to scan the area just in case. I've never been so paranoid about stuff like this, I guess living in a cage for eight months – especially for someone who can get pretty claustrophobic at time (like me) – can do that to you.

I sniffed around for any living thing that crossed this clearing. I really don't want to deal with foxes or bears, etc. And I really don't want to deal with hikers or campers that would call 911 when they see this mismatched group of mutated kids.

I looked up to see the helicopters coming down for the landing. Since both Sonny and Amanda are so exhausted, the copters were teetering. Afraid they'd land one on me; I transformed into my panther form and jumped up into some nearby trees. From up here, I had a better view of the forest around us and could see more from this higher perspective, which meant I could see if a plane or something was coming our way.

The girls landed the helicopters and all the ones with wings landed. Mimi had to settle Dawn because she looked like she was having trouble landing. Which reminds me that she did look like she was having a difficult time flying when we left the facility, but she seemed to have gotten used to it, but the landing was looking pretty awful. My guess is that she's never flown before.

I jumped down from my perch on the tree branch once everyone had exited the copters. Sonny and Amanda found a soft patch of grass and each fell asleep instantly. _Definitely exhausted!_All the winged people started looking for some food to fuel up after the long flight. I walked over, still on all fours (but in my clothes so I probably looked really strange), towards Jasmine who was getting off the helicopter with some help from Penny. When she saw me, she squealed and wrapped her short little arms around my now thicker and wider neck. I purred and licked her cheek with my tongue (normal, not forked, since I can control that feature's appearance too. The slitted pupils are permanent though).

"Hi Percy!" she squealed and giggled. I chuckled lightly as she explained how she had followed Sonny and Mimi up to the roof and on a helicopter. And also how she thought the long ride was exciting but much too long. She can't help not be able to stay completely still or sit down without moving much.

"-And then this boy, he doesn't have a name, said he is three years old, and never been out of the School. He doesn't have a mommy or a daddy. Or a brother, like I have you!" she said excited, riding on my back (she ended up there at some point) as I walked on all fours around in panther form, checking on everyone. Everyone with wings was stretching out their wings and having a small snack. Some of the younger kids were sleeping since it's late.

"Well then we're gonna have to work together with him to give him a name. Now it's time to get down, Jazz. It's getting late and you need sleep" I said as I sat down. She got off and laid next to me. I know it'd look weird to the other kids that there was a panther – wearing sweats and a shirt – with wings lying next to a little girl, but it felt more comfortable to sleep on the ground in this form. Jasmine curled into a ball next to me and I draped one of my wings around her to keep her warm. I looked up to see Max holding a sleeping Angel, also with her wings wrapped around her. Max looked up at me and I gave her a nod of my head. She gave back a small smile. I laid my head down on my paws and closed my eyes.

...Ω...

Let's just say I didn't wake up the way I would have liked.

_Whoosh_

I felt a sudden pain in my wing – the one not around Jasmine – and growled in pain. I could also feel Jasmine snap up to attention at my not-so-cry of pain.

"Gods that hurt!" I hissed and stood on my four legs. I looked back at my injured wing – it hurt too much to just bring it forward and see – to see that a silver arrow had gone through the skin in bone under the feathers. I can even see the head of the arrow on the other side. I recognize this arrow...

"Thalia?" I called out, still in my panther form, as I slowly approached the edge of the clearing. Because of my suspicions, I was going to morph back into my almost normal form, but I stayed the way I am just in case I'm wrong. I'm quicker in this form, so I can easily take down whoever tries to hurt one of my friends.

"Percy?" I heard Jasmine whisper-yelled behind me. I looked over my shoulder to send her a look that said 'It was okay'. I heard her whimper but stay put.

I looked back to the woods to see something shine in the morning sun. _Thank you Apollo, you just revealed her position to me!_

I continued to walk forward until the shining object flew up, a figure with it. I could see the figure's black hair and black and silver clothes. Another shining object – the head of an arrow – was pointed in my direction.

"Step back. Or I shoot you down." I heard her voice, the voice of Thalia, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis.

"Thalia...it's me, Percy!" I transformed right before her eyes, my wing still throbbing. She hesitated, bringing her bow and arrow down for just a second before pointing it back up at me.

"How can I know if you really are Percy?" okay...I'll give her that. I've been gone for eight months and all of a sudden she shoots down a winged panther that transforms into a look-a-like (to her) of one of her friends, with wings, saying they are that friend. She probably thinks I'm some monster or something.

"Okay...my name is Perseus Orion Jackson. My mom is Sally Jackson, who works at a candy shop and is trying to write her own novel, and is engaged to Paul Blofis. I'm the demigod son of Poseidon. I have two best friends, Grover Underwood the satyr, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Your name is Thalia, I've never heard your last name. You're the daughter of Zeus, even though you're afraid of heig-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" she interrupted me with a blush on her cheeks. I smirked, proud of the fact that only I know of her fear. She saw my smirk and glared at me "Oh shut up, Kelp Head!"

"I didn't say anything, _Pinecone Face_!" I smiled, forgetting that my fangs were still out. Her eyes widened and I used my tongue to realize my razor sharp fangs were exposed.

"What happened to you, Percy?" she asked, taking a cautionary step forward. I looked down at my feet, my hurt wing twitching.

"The people that kidnapped me and those other students in New York, that worked for this place that the kids there call the School...they, um, experiment on kids there-"

"Oh Percy..." I heard her whisper but I needed to say this.

"Some of the kids that were kidnapped...they didn't survive the injections and the tests...t-t-they died. We just managed to escape and blow up the place yesterday" I said, my wings drooping behind me. She moved forward and hugged me. I know she was trying to comfort me, but I winced since her embrace was making my wing hurt more "Ow, ow! Thalia! My wing!"

"Oops, sorry!" she let go and then shook her head as if in disbelief "Wow...never thought I'd hear you say that! You have _wings_, Percy!" she stared at my drooping sixteen foot wingspan in awe and a bit of fear. Like she thought they were incredible but feared the height at which I could fly with them, praying she'd never grow a pair herself **(A/N: Don't be perverts with that last statement!)**.

"Yeah! But I'll probably only have one if I don't get this one checked before amputation becomes the only necessary solution!" I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Right! I'll be back with a kit!" she ran back, probably to where the Hunters of Artemis had set camp. I turned around and walked back to the helicopters. Mostly everyone was staring at me, as if waiting for me to explain what happened.

"It's okay, guys! Just an old friend!" _yeah_, I thought, _older than me_. I sat back next to Jasmine and she gently hugged me. I patted her back, making sure my injured wing wasn't near her form. Don't want her to accidently hurt it and then cry about how she 'hurt me bad'.

"Where is he?" I heard someone ask from the forest. I waved to get the attention of both Thalia and some girl she brought with her. They jumped over the bushes and cautiously approached me. When they got closer, Jasmine started to growl. It didn't have the affect she was probably going for. She sounded more cute than intimidating.

"Calm down, Jazz. They're just here to heal my wing. Okay?" she nodded but settled on just leaning into my side. Thalia kneeled beside me, the other girl stood in front of me.

"Well! If it isn't Perseus Jackson! Do you know how many people you've got worrying about you out there?" she asked with a humorless laugh. She walked behind me and kneeled down. She roughly grabbed my wing, making me wince and bite my tongue to hold in a scream.

"Easy Daisy! That's actually a part of his body! He feels pain from it!" Thalia demanded the girl that I already deemed a daughter of Apollo. I resisted the urge to retort _'Oh I feel pain, alright!'_

"Fine! But he's a boy. He probably doesn't feel pain because boys are _so tough_" she teased. Damn the hunters and their hate for men.

"Actually..." I was able to choke out "It hurts a lot...so can you be a bit gentler. I flew for two hours nonstop yesterday, so they were sore even _before_I was hit" I hissed out through gritted teeth. She had now taken out the arrow and was applying a nectar ointment of sorts. Thalia passed me an ambrosia square and I slowly ate it.

"There! Now mister hero is good as new!" _Daisy_said before taking her things and walking back into the forest. Thalia sighed before looking back at me.

"So...on your way home?" she asked, her tone of voice going back to the tone of the tough daughter of Zeus. She sounded like herself, not the worried girl she was before.

"Yeah. I'm gonna see if Chiron will let the rest these guys enter with me. By the way, do you know how far from camp we are right now? I was too tired to think about anything besides getting away. All I know is that one of the girls flying the helicopters was heading in New York's general direction" I heard something to my left, making my ears stand up to attention (they were flat against my head this whole time). Thalia stared up at my head, even when they flattened against my head again.

"That's gonna take some getting used to! But yes, camp should be..." she looked up to the sky, trying to tell which way is east according to the sun "...in that general direction" she pointed out just a bit to the left of where the sun was rising from "And is you can't exactly find it, just keep going in that direction until reach the ocean. You'll be able to find it once you're in the water"

"Thanks Thals!" we both stood up and hugged each other. We smiled at each other when we pulled away, then I turned to my crew, who were all looking on at me and Thalia while fueling up with some of the food we stored "Okay guys! We take to the sky in ten minutes!" and they were all rushing around to prepare.

While the un-winged kids got situated in the helicopters and Sonny and Amanda took to the controls, everyone with wings was stretching out and testing their wings. Me more so than everyone else because of the arrow from this morning. I could see the hunters coming out of the woods to watch us as we took off. Thalia was at the front, Phoebe – the girl who was originally chosen for the quest to save Artemis – standing behind her, the rest of the hunters behind them. I wonder where Artemis herself is...

"Okay, Sonny, Amanda!" I called out, taking my attention off the hunters "That way! Northeast!" I pointed and they nodded. The next second, I heard both helicopters start up. Maybe Gazzy and Iggy had taught them how to fly the copters while I was talking to Thalia and getting my wing healed?

The helicopters started flying up and out in the direction I had said. Now it was our turn!

"Take to the sky!" I shouted and everyone started flapping or fluttering (Dawn with her butterfly wings) up and after the copters. I turned to Thalia "See ya at camp, coz!" I snapped out my wings and flapped them as well. I could feel myself rising from the ground and reaching a height higher than the trees around me. I waved down at Thalia who waved back and then took off, flying at 200 mph.

...Ω...

Thanks to a good night's sleep and refueling on snacks, we were able to fly all the way to Dayton, Ohio. Pretty good for a pack of mutated kids and teenagers!

"Can we _please_take a break!" I heard Nudge call out as she seemed to lower in altitude slowly. She was now behind and under all of us, except Gazzy, Angel, and Dawn who also were losing energy but not complaining about it. But Nudge has been for the past half hour.

No matter how many times I've told her that we need to gain some ground because of our night long break, she continues to complain about how she's hungry and tired. But she isn't the only one.

Everyone is hungry, cold, and tired. Everyone wants to stop. Everyone wants to land and have a break. But everyone also wants to be safe. That's what I want the most! The moment I get everyone to Camp Half- Blood (demigod or not, I'll ask Chiron permission to let them in), I'm going to get them something to eat, a change of clothes, and a nice soft bed to drop into. But we need to get there first!

"Percy!" I looked to my right to see Angel had pulled up to fly beside me. She looked about ready to drop right out of the sky "Can we at least stop to have a snack? I'm hungry" she gave me the eyes. Those puppy dog eyes. But I've seen better! Jasmine is actually part puppy so she perfects it to a T! But when I felt her trying to probe my mind, I knew she was getting desperate.

"Fine! Follow my lead!" I reached about 250 mph, flying until I was ahead of both helicopters. I looked down, as I slowed to be able to fly about ten meters in front of the copters, to see towns below. Buildings and houses everywhere; barely any landing space. But an abandoned ball park came into view and I pointed straight at it "Land on that field!" that got a nod from both Sonny and Amanda.

I instantly tucked in my wings and dropped at about 300 mph or so, going straight for home plate. As I got closer and closer to the grown, I snapped out my wings, wincing as they caught the wind and continued down like someone with a parachute. Even though basketball is more my style, I couldn't help the "Safe!" that passed my lips when my feet touched home base.

The helicopters landed not too far from me and I just jogged over to check everyone over. Sonny and Amanda looked way better than they did last night. So I'm guessing that I was right and Iggy and Gazzy taught them how to fly the copters. But there was a problem.

"We're running low on fuel, Percy. The helicopters will probably only last one more hour in the air, and I'm pretty sure that's not long enough..." Sonny explained as she bit her lip. Amanda was standing behind her, slowly nodding with her unfocused black eyes.

This got me thinking...we're gonna need another form of transportation after we get the copters as far as we can. I don't think Sonny and Amanda can handle using their powers on them again after such a drain like yesterday. But we can't just forget about the copters, they can be used by the camp as transportation like the camp's three 'Delphi Strawberries' vans. Guess we're gonna have to decide after a good lunch.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now everyone needs some food in their systems. Can you get me the backpack with the money?" Amanda nodded and went to get it, Sonny following behind her.

I felt a small force hit me around the legs and looked down to see Jasmine. Behind her, a few feet away, was the little three year old. Now that we aren't trying to run away from a messed up facility and rushing to escape, I finally got a good look at him.

He has red hair, like Penny and Jenna, just a bit brighter and not very long. He also has green eyes that could almost pass for sea green but I think they only look like that because of his tail. Yeah, he has a tail. And not a furry one; it looks more like a mini version on what you'd see on a sea serpent or something. The scales on his tail gleamed a beautiful sea green, making his emerald green eyes look to be about the same color. He's also a tiny little thing. So small that if Jasmine had never told me his age, I would've thought he was only 18 months or at the very least, two. He was looking up through a few strands of red hair, his hands clenching the thin fabric of his white hospital gown. The gown itself made him look tiny because it's definitely at least _two_sizes too big on him, making it hand off only one shoulder. I really need to get this kid some clothes.

"Hey Jazz! How was the flight?" I asked, picking her up into my arms. She smiled.

"It was great! I talked with _him_again!" she pointed to the boy who was now trying to hide in his oversized gown "He doesn't say much, but that because he doesn't know that many words. I asked him on the helicopter what he wants his name to be. He says he wants his name to be Scales! You know why?" she asked with a big smile.

"Why?" I asked, returning the impossible to hold smile.

"'Cause _I_said that his scales are cool. Which they are! And he said he liked that name. Isn't that a cool name?" she asked. I nodded and ruffled her hair. She giggled and jumped out of my arms. She walked over to the boy and grabbed his hand. I have to say, it's surprising to see Jasmine so interactive. She's usually very shy around others, especially after all her time in the School.

"C'mon Scales! Percy's not gonna bite!" she practically dragged him over to me. I crouched down to one knee and ruffled his hair as well when he came forward.

"Hey Scales. I'm Percy. I'm the one who'd carried you out of that dark room, remember?" he shyly nodded. I was going to try to comfort him a bit more when Amanda and Sonny came over with the backpack filled win money. Jenna and Zoë came closely behind her, which reminds me that those two are basically shopaholics.

"Are we going shopping?" the two Aphrodite-like girls asked with big smiles. I couldn't help but sigh in amusement. I could see Brian coming up to us from behind the girls.

"Heard you're gonna go _hunting_for food?" he said with a smirk. I grinned back.

"Yep! Gonna stalk my prey, all the way into a local grocery store. Then I'll lure the prey in with hard core cash. Once I've got it in my grasp...I'll pay for it and come back with lunch!" I snickered and so did he. The girls stared at us like we're freaks, which we are "Wanna come with me?" I asked him when our laughter died down. It's sad how we laugh at such ridiculous jokes. What has the School done to us?

"Sure! I think we should take the girls too, and have Max, Fang, Iggy, Mimi, and Ricky stay on guard 'til we come back. I'll go tell them" he jogged off to the ones he mentioned while Zoë and Jenna squealed. Sonny covered her ears and Amanda made a face, closing her eyes so she wouldn't get a headache from the combination of squeals and unfocused vision.

"Be quiet, girls! We can't exactly have people wondering why a large group of kids are hanging around two helicopters. Especially since some of us don't look like your typical human being" I scolded them and they shut up immediately, heads going down in shame. I sighed and patted both of their shoulders in comfort. Can't exactly blame them when they haven't even _seen_a mall in eight months. I turned to Brian - who had returned by now "Are there any kids who didn't get any new clothes to wear?"

He nodded and we went to check how many, what their sizes would be, and then we counted how many people in general we had to feed. When we gathered all our information, we went off with the four girls to go looking for a shopping center. Jenna and I had to tuck our tails into our pants and I had to flatten my ears down to my head and try to use my hair to cover them. Besides that, Brian and I just needed to make sure our wings were in our shirts and folded tight to our backs. We did this all in hopes that no one would notice our..._strangeness_.

"I see a place called Dayton Plaza **(A/N: made up obviously! I've never been to Ohio, so I've obviously never been to Dayton, Ohio)**. Maybe they have some good stores there?" Jenna asked, pointing off to a place to her left. I smiled at her and lead our little group over.

People stared at us as we walked through the parking lot of the plaza. I can't blame them since we probably did look kind of strange. We're all still dressed in our completely white outfits since we gave our original clothes to the other kids who only had on hospital gowns. We're not the kind of age group to be hanging around together. Two pre- teens, a thirteen year old, fourteen year old, fifteen year old, and a seventeen year old (Brian's birthday passed two weeks ago). Not normal unless we're related, which we don't look the part unless we say we're cousins. Plus there's also the fact that the fourteen year old looks like she can't keep her eyes forward for long; one of the twelve year olds and the thirteen year old both have a strange kind of heterochromia, one with one of their eyes having a purple pupil, and the other having one gold eye and also a black nose while the rest of her skin is pale; the fifteen year old and the other twelve year old seem to have slit pupils (oh no!) while the twelve year old has snake-like skin under her eyes in place of bags from not sleeping. So really, the seventeen year old is the only normal one, even though he has a long scar on the side of his face.

We walked over to an A&P, quickly grabbing a cart and a big pack of water bottles, which they had outside. I lead us straight to the fresh produce section after I figured out where it was, and just started piling apples, bananas, grapes, and oranges in our cart. I made sure to write down how much we got and how much they'd cost on a paper I got back from one of our bags back at the helicopters, with a pen that I found in one of the helicopters. _Convenient, huh?_ Then we went over to the bread and starting throwing bags of rolls in the pile. Then we got some already cooked chicken and fish (which I scowled at but the others insisted), and some boxes of crackers.

When we finally made it to the register with our cart full of food, the lady behind the register gave us this look like we were weirdoes. I'm not gonna judge. Because of our appearance and over abundant of cooked chicken and fish, with piles of bread and fresh fruit, some crackers and a pack of water, with nothing else to eat, and all just staring at her waiting for her to ring our items up. We probably looked a little strange and suspicious…

"…um…put your items on the belt please…" she said, staring off into my eyes. The vertical slit pupils and strange eye color are probably a little unnerving. If only I could _turn off_ the weird eyes just like I can _turn off_ the forked now wasn't the time to be scaring random innocent people with my stare, I nodded and started loading the belt with our stuff. After placing a few things on the belt, my friends followed my example and I was able to get a chance to collect the money from the backpack.

Now, seeing as I never exactly mentioned how much is in it, I'm gonna tell ya! You see, when Amanda and her group went to the storage room, they took everything from the lockers. Some of it was unnecessary or useless, like cigarettes and IDs. The lighters are useful though! But when they collected everything, they also ended up collecting not only the money left in our things but also any money left behind by the employees in their lockers. All of it together is *plenty* for this situation! Estimate, about $500 or so!

I pulled out about the right amount just in time since the lady already ringed up all the items. I paid and we all together carried everything back to our little camp. When we got there, we were pretty much mobbed by mutant children! After we had our breakfast/lunch, we decided to relax a bit longer before taking off again. I even got to introduce myself to some of the others and learn their names.

One looked like a true daughter of Athena with golden blonde hair and striking grey eyes; she just had a pair of wings. Her name is Ally. Or at least that's the name she picked for herself. Apparently one of the other kids heard the scientists talking about a man name Albert Einstein. They decided that because - from the way the scientists talked about him - this Albert guy is smart, and her being smart, she should have a name close to his. So they took the first syllable - 'Al-' - and added '-ly' to make 'Ally'. I found it funny that if she does turn out to be a daughter of Athena (though it would seem weird that Athena wouldn't at least try to look for her daughter all these years), that would be such an ironic name. A daughter of the wisdom goddess unknowingly named after a well-known genius.

The other was a boy about the same age as Ally with reddish brown hair and green eyes. His name is apparently Rain. He said he got that name from a movie. When I asked how he was able to watch a movie in this place, he explained how it wasn't the best experience. Not only did they hit him everytime he tried to close his eyes during the gory parts, but they also has him sit on an electric chair that they used to shock him everytime someone in the movie was injured or killed. The movie has watched was Ninja Assassin, and he watched it when he was eight years old. He admitted that it wouldn't have been as scary of a movie if the scientists weren't torturing him and threatening him with getting the same treatment as the characters on the screen and also having Erasers on guard and grinning at him in their full werewolf-like forms. But he still liked the movie, even though his first movie experience was scarring, and learned from the credits that the main actor's name was Bi Rain. So he named himself Rain. As he continued to explain, I noticed he looked a bit familiar, especially with all the freckles on his body.

And the last had a name that I just couldn't help but laugh at (quietly and to myself of course! Don't wanna hurt his feelings). He calls himself Darth…like Darth Vader! Said he got the idea of his name from one of the fourteen year old mutants that had been kidnapped recently – two or three years ago – instead of at birth. Anyway, Darth has long curly black hair and greyish blue eyes. What makes him a mutant are the two large bate wings behind him. He looks very dark and closed in, but he's actually a very cheery person. What makes him seem dark and dangerous is the fact that he's very sensitive, so when people harshly comment on his appearance, his face goes emotionless, but he's really whimpering inside.

After we got to know each other a little better, I decided it was time to head out for New York. Or as close to New York City as possible. And if my math is correct (it's rarely correct; I got lucky when calculating our grocery total), we should make it to Manhattan at the very least, by the time we run out of fuel.

"Okay everyone! Either get in the copters or start stretching out your wings! This should be our last long flight. After that, I'll try to get us some land transportation" I explained but I saw a hand go into the air. It amused me because this, a group of young mutants standing on a field after escaping an evil lab, is definitely not a classroom "Um…yeah?" I asked.

A little boy about six years old with two brown up-right dog ears, ear length brown hair, light brown eyes, a face full of freckles, and a fluffy brown and black dog tail behind him. He came up to the front of the small crowd of kids and looked up at me with a determined expression.

"Excuse me, Mr. Percy, sir. My name is Danny, and I want to know…what's transportation?" he asked, his head cocking to the side like a confused or curious dog. Definitely part dog. A few of the other under-ten kids nodded in agreement to the question. I chuckled.

"Transportation means ways of getting around, like an airplane, a car, a bus, or a…helicopter!" I said, pointing towards our own means of transportation. There was a chorus of "Oooohhhh's!" and everyone either boarded the copters or spread out their wings. I ran to go behind our group and the copters, spread out my sixteen foot wingspan, and shouted "Take to the skies!"

As I flew hundreds of feet into the air, it finally came to me, after months of flying with these black wings of mine: _I wonder what uncle Zeus has to say about my constant trespassing into his domain?_

Oh well!

…Ω…

We've been traveling for about an hour now, and I could tell Amanda and Sonny are starting to use a bit of their powers to keep their pace and also keep the copters in the sky. But I can also tell that that little island in the distance is Manhattan. The Empire State Building kind of gives it away.

I flew up to the front of the copters and called out to both girls.

"Amanda! Sonny! The moment your fuel is up, start using your powers, it's not much left for us to travel! Just follow me and I'll lead you to where we're gonna land!" they both shouted as loud as they could "Okay!" and I flew in front of them, leading them on to Long Island. I need to get the girls to land the copters as close to Camp Half-Blood as possible!

We flew for a good five minutes before I heard one of the engines give out. I continued to fly forward but just had to look over my shoulder to see how the copters were doing. I turned to see Sonny's copter had finally stopped, its tank empty, and her left eye and hands are taking up that glow that has become the norm for the crew. I can tell she's a little tired but she's not exhausted yet. Not even two seconds later, I noticed how Amanda's helicopter jerked down before I saw a glow come from inside of the copter and it righted itself. I could see Amanda in her seat, her usually black eyes glowing a bright white like Sonny's left eye and hands.

"Not the much farther girls!" I shouted and took a quick glance at the winged kids flying behind me and alongside the copters. The Gasman, Angel, Nudge, and Dawn all looked a little winded. Dawn sadly looked even more worse for wear than the youngsters. Ally and Rain looked a little tired, probably because they're not used to flying as long as we have. Darth was doing okay, though his large bat wings seemed to not take as much power to flap because of the lack of feathers. Max, Fang, Iggy, Mimi, and Brian all looked fine but I'm also pretty sure they would appreciate a good long break.

I sighed and reached over my shoulder to plunk one of my own black feathers, wincing at the slight pain, and held it gingerly in my fingers. With my raptor vision, it was easy to pick out the unique detail in each and every fiber of the feather. It was like looking at multiple strands of crystal incrusted needles. The 'crystals' were just the small specks of sea green and sea blue that mixed in with the black and glowed in natural sunlight. Being so lost in my thoughts from looking at my feathers, it didn't come as a surprise when my train of thought drifted off to where it did.

_What would my friends think of me? Would they believe it's me? Have they even been looking for me?_

Okay! Hold it right there, Mr. Nobody-Wants-Me! If _Thalia _had been worrying about you – when she usually doesn't care very much – then _surely_ someone is worrying about me back at camp. I mean…it's not like you've never gone missing before. It's just that last time was for only two weeks…not eight months. And my friends can't really hate me for what I've become. I was already a strange individual, and they've accepted Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary. Plus there's the satyrs who are half man and half goat. I'm not even half animal!

I'm 20% **(A/N: Changing his panther percentage. When I publish this story for real, I'll make sure to go over the story first and fix all the changes before putting it up. Remember, he was only 15% before)** panther, 2% bird, and 1% snake. That's only 23% animal! Although there's also all the extra abilities that comes with that DNA, which I'm pretty sure was like some extra experiment those science geeks did to all of all. Why? Because I'm positive that one panther, one bird, and one measly snake could – all together – carry over 2,000 pounds without breaking much of a sweat. Plus there's also the immense energy upgrade to my body that makes it less tiring to use my demigod powers than the way it used too. My new over-the-top height might throw them off at first though…

And them believing me? Please! The moment they realize that I am truly _me_, they won't doubt my new transformation when I straight-out show them. How can someone not believe me once I show them the two black _panther ears_ permanently attached and twitching on my freakin' head? Or the two _wings_ on my back that I can control and feel pain from? Or the damn _tail_ sticking out above my ass? If anyone doubts me: they're blind, being told over the phone, or – no offense – mentally challenged. I just hope no girls start squealing about '_cute ears_' and decide that pitching my ears would be fun. They're _very_ sensitive!

"Um…Percy?" I heard Brian's voice from behind me. I turned to see him flying very close to Sonny's copter. I could clearly the two 'pilots' panting softly in their seats, trying not to make their exhaustion very obvious to me. It's probably because – for some reason – the crew tend to see me as their hero and that's what made me leader instead of Brian, the eldest. And so they try to impress me or do what they can so as not to let me down. I don't really like it though, mainly because they usually push themselves a little too far when they do. I don't see myself as amazing or all-powerful, or whatever they see me as, so I don't believe they should go through the trouble of tiring themselves out like this.

I pulled back a bit, letting the wing take me backwards and close enough to the helicopters. I looked closely at Sonny and Amanda to see them sweating a bit. Their glowing eyes and/or hands were losing their light and faintly returning to normal. If we don't land _very_ soon, not only would they probably experience a very fatal loss of energy, but they'd lose control over the helicopters and everyone onboard will be hurt along with them. I looked out to the land below us to see camp just a little over two miles away. The different parts of camp – like the cabins, the climbing wall, and the Big House – weren't visible because of the barrier around it. But the strawberry field was out in the open and a clear sign that…I was home!

"Okay girls! My camp is just two miles away! I want you to find a clear landing spot somewhere in the surrounding area! Be careful and meet up with us near the road with all the supplies!" I pointed down with the black feather still in my hand at the road right under us. They both weakly nodded and flew to opposite sides of the road to land in nearby clearings. I gestured for everyone with wings to land, and then tucked in my wings, plummeting down at high speeds in a nose dive. Just about ten meters or so above the ground, I spun right-side-up and snapped my wings out, wincing at the immediate pull on them, and gently floated down to the ground with just some light flaps.

After rolling my shoulder a bit at the slight pain from my wings being snapped out like that, I looked around to see that Fang and Max had done something similar. Iggy, Mimi, and Brian went with the gentle land of floating downward and light flaps to bring themselves down to a gentle land of their feet on the road's surface. Ally, Rain, and Dawn had somewhat sloppy landings, though Dawns wasn't as hard with the gentle floats of her butterfly wings. The Gasman, Angel, and Nudge all did something between what Fang/Max and Iggy/Mimi/Brian did. Coming down to a neat but not so gentle landing.

"You guys okay?" I asked, stuffing the black feather into one of the pockets on pants. I took a quick look around, a habit I developed the last few years. Demigods have to always be on alert for monsters, right?

"_Of course _we're fine! Think we can't handle a simple landing, Green Eyes?" Max commented, a playful smirk on her face. I shook my head in amusement, looking away for a moment before looking back at the blonde with a smirk of my own.

"_Of course _I don't! I know you are _perfectly_ capable of a simple landing because you are the_ most_ amazing lander of all time, _Maxi_!" she glared, obviously not very into my nickname for her. Aren't I an awesome friend?

"Are you two done flirting? 'Cause although living in the School wasn't really the best, at least I wasn't as completely covered in _dirt_ like I am now!" I heard Dawn complain off to the side. She was trying to rub dirt off her wings, whimpering in pain when she had to scratch at the really stuck-on dirt. I could see Max sharply turn in her direction with a glare.

"We were _not_ flirting! And how would _you_ know what flirting is? You've lived in that shithole your whole _life_!" Max protested, crossing her arms. I blushed a bit, because flirting is definitely _not_ what was going on there. I don't like Max like that! I'm in love with my best friend, Annabeth Chase!

"Definitely not flirting! I'm actually…in love…with someone at…camp…" I blushed, stuffing my hands in my pockets, my hand rubbing the black feather.

…Ω…

He's…in love? _In LOVE?_ He should be in love with _me_! Not some normal freak at some dull old camp!

Just as I was about to step up to my man and demand he tell me who this 'someone at camp' was, the others from the two 'helicopters' came running to the road from both sides. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I guess I'll have to question Percy later.

"Anyway…" my man started, licking his lips, one of his cute little ears twitching to life on his beautiful head "Now that everyone is here, we need to head towards the camp. I'll have some of the campers come later on to get the copters. Just follow me everyone!" he walked off to the side of the road and everyone followed behind him in three sloppy rows of mutant kids. I'm sure that if anyone was traveling around here at the moment, we'd probably look weird or something. Not like I'd know though, since I'm not sure what other people see as weird. As miss Bossy Blond put it, I've lived in that _shithole_ my whole life. Bitch…

As we continued to walk on, probably a mile later, I was ready to drop to the floor and whimper cutely for Percy's attention. Surely he'd still be able to tend to a girl, even if he isn't…_in love_ with her! My feet are killing me, which is not a good thing after flying with weak little butterfly wings for hours straight. I lowly whined to myself, trying not to let my arms droop like they desperately wanted to. That wouldn't be attractive and then Percy won't fall for me instead of that _other_ girl.

"It's okay Dawn…" I looked at the hand on my shoulder. I traced it up to the gentle expression on Momo-Mimo-Whatever's face. She was smiling slightly, still walking beside me "If what Percy said was right, we're not that far away" she patted my shoulder softly and continued ahead of me. I sighed and slowly dusted off my shoulder. I don't like it when _non_-pretty beings touch me. I'd love for Percy to touch me though.

You're probably wondering how a girl who had spent her whole life in a cage without family and being experimented on, be so shallow and conceited…

It's because I _know_ I'm better than all those others! I've been told my whole life that I'm beautiful and better than everyone else. You see, there's this scientist back at the School, who was the one to look after me since infantry. His name was Tyler Scott, and he started off as a young 21 year old intern when I was brought to the School. He was conceited himself sometimes, and had no problem with torturing children because he didn't think that the ones below him deserved rights. But even though he had some messed up views in life, he always commented me.

I'm the first butterfly experiment ever at the School, so the only one with _gorgeous_ butterfly wings. Having butterfly DNA in me also – apparently – improved my appearance, making me look absolutely beautiful. Tyler was a smart man, so he noticed. He took care of me, taking a job as a scientist there just to be my own _personal_ scientist. He was the only one to work with me, telling me how because of my looks, my special DNA, and him being my 'caretaker', that I was better than any other experiment in School history. He made me feel special and like a princess, even though he had other scientists inject me with needles for the experiments. Why did I still like him after that? Because I knew what they did to the others. They tortured them, hit them, beat them, scare them out of their minds. But Tyler kept them from doing the same to me.

He was murdered by Erasers when I was fourteen, after he raped me. It wasn't very scarring since I knew it was coming and I…I liked him. I wanted him to do it. So I guess you can't call it 'rape', since I was willing. But Tyler is gone, I don't care about the dead bastard. After our night together, I decided that I was the most beautiful girl in the world, I could get any man I wanted. I just needed to leave that _shithole_ as Blondie says. Tyler was just what I could get in that place, not really the one for me. He wasn't even _that_ good looking. **(A/N: Now you know why Dawn acts, and is going to act, the way she does. Some of my OCs will have stories behind them like this. Makes them interesting and gives them some meaning, they're not just there to fill in the gaps)**

But now I have Percy! He's hot, he's strong, he got me out! Now I need to make him fall _out_ of love with that Miss Somebody.

_ROOAAARRRRRRR!_

"What was that?" I heard that Iggy guy yell. I was now panicking because I've never heard something like that before. Not even the Erasers could make a sound like that. We had stopped in the middle of the road, a hill to our right with this large pine tree at the top. But between us and the tree at the top of that hill, was a _herd_ of monsters. That's the best way I can describe it.

There were all kinds of monsters, some looked like extremely overgrown dogs! Some looked like disgusting snake women mutants, who reminded me of Zoё; maybe she'll look like that when she grows up. She deserves to for having a silly little crush on _my_ man. Some were just a mix of different things; flaming hair, a goat leg, and a metal leg. Those looked the most insane of them all. And in the front, something like a half bull/half man mutant. That was the one making the horrifying sound.

"Everyone! Stay back…I got this…" I saw Percy gently push back a little brown haired dog-mutant girl before pulling a pen out of his pocket. He quickly ran over to one of the kids that were in the helicopters and took one of the backpacks out of their grasp. He searched quickly before pulling out a wristwatch – whatever in hell that's supposed to do – and strapping it to his wrist. He looked up at us.

"Just stay here!" he ran off up the hill. It wasn't until he started running up that I noticed some teens in weird clothes trying to fight the monsters. Although I don't want Percy to die, because then I'd never be able to have him if he did, I definitely didn't want to die. So like most of our strange group of kids and teens, I ran behind some bushes and trees in the opposite direction of the monsters. I stared with wide eyes at the large herd of strange monsters.

_Please don't kill me!_

…Ω…

"Archers at the ready! Campers have your guard up and stay alert! Monsters are attacking Half-Blood Hill!" I had to have repeated the same three phrases at least a dozen times. I was rushing to make sure each of our warriors – 11 years old and up – was armed and ready to defend our camp. I had my siblings – the Athena cabin – running around and spreading word of our strategies and making sure everyone was in sections and doing their part.

But we just weren't ready for this!

For the past eight months, Chiron has had a few groups of campers going out of the camp's borders to search for Percy. We've also been training, day in and day out, preparing for the up-coming battle against Kronos' army. Some of our campers were a little depressed because they missed Percy. Others were worried because Percy was…_is_ one of our best. We were definitely thrown for a loop when he was kidnapped.

I quickly wiped a traitor tear away as I tied my long and curly blonde hair into a high ponytail, grabbing and quickly strapping on armor as I followed behind the group of campers headed straight for the hill. As marched alongside them, my mind couldn't seem to abandon the stray thought '_If Percy were here, we'd be rid of these monsters in no time'. _Ever since he disappeared, the tears wouldn't stop flowing and my mind wouldn't stop going. I would either be found crying my eyes out in his cabin or at the beach, or I'd be found in a daze, thinking about how I wish I'd told how much I loved him before he was gone.

As a daughter of Athena, not only should I not be worrying out a boy instead of thinking up plans for battle, I shouldn't be thinking out offspring of the Sea God at all. But I'm not a normal daughter of Athena. Not only am I _thinking_ and _worrying_ about an offspring of Poseidon…I'm _in love_ with the son of the Sea God! And I can't help but think about how he could be dead right now and I'm not looking for him, or how wherever he is he's probably worrying and thinking about that gods-damned redheaded mortal girl, _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_!

I know, I know! How can I think so lowly of the boy I'm in love with? Well…when he's been gone for eight months, it's not abnormal to go a little nuts about different scenarios that could be taking place where you're not present. One day, I was so depressed that I whined to one of my half-siblings about how he had probably escaped by now and was probably chilling with the _little Miss Dare_ at her place after calling her first instead of me and kissing her when she _saved_ him. I was slapped silly and brought out of that episode in an instant – _thank the GODS!_

I unsheathed my dagger and stabbed the nearest monster I could find once I had reached the top of the hill. Now as I continued to stab and slice, let me explain why we're being attacked. _Ahem_ Okay! Now, ever since Kronos – in Luke's body _deep breath_ – found out about Percy missing, he's been trying to take advantage of our camp's vulnerable state. Knowing that Chiron would be sending out some campers at a time on a search for Percy, Kronos would have a chance to weaken our shortened army of demigods why the groups were gone. So now we've been getting monsters trying to attack and weaken our borders at least once or twice a month. Usually it's only five or six monsters trying to attack Peleus so that a lone demigod – that's with Kronos _duh _– can remove the Golden Fleece and then the monsters could actually come in and attack the actual camp.

"Stupid _hellhound_!" I shouted as I stabbed the overgrown dog in front of me in the side before kicking it over with all my might so I can stab it in the heart once it went down. I smirked as the monster dissolved into dust before charging after another. Anyway! How Kronos found out about Percy's disappearance? I'll probably never know, even though Athenians should know almost everything – like how we don't know the names of all the people in the world yet we know how many people there _are _in the world – and I _really_ want to know too! But yeah, after all those failed attempts, he's finally realized he's gonna need more than five or six monsters to accomplish his goal. Now we have about two dozen monsters trying to break into our beloved camp. Oh great joy! (Great! I've hung out with Seaweed Brain so much, I'm becoming just as much of a sarcastic smart ass! I miss the big goof…)

"Take this you big sack of dog shit!" I heard to my left and turned to see Clarisse make quick work of another hellhound. An _enpousa _was coming up behind her and I reflectively threw my dagger in its direction, hitting it dead on where a heart should be. The she-beast shrieked before exploding in a shower of golden monster dust. Clarisse turned around at the scream to see the raining dust and then looked up at me, probably noting the slight sweat on my forehead "There's too many, Brain! The suckers just keep coming! Either we find some extra fighters or pray for some fucking miracle!"

I nodded, which isn't a good thing. It never is when you see me and Clarisse agreeing on something. We both looked around us to see most of our campers exhausted but still fighting while the rest were down for the count. It's a good thing none are dead now. But seeing as we've _just_ started fighting not twenty minutes ago and some were already going down, we'll all be down for the count in an hour or so and then the monsters would be able to overpower Peleus, the traitor demigod would be able to retrieve the Golden Fleece, and then we'd be dead not soon after. It's sad because our fighters aren't as bad as they seem at the moment, but they are missing something…a leader…

Suddenly a piercing growl ripped through the herd of monsters and everyone looked up to see a black and white figure fly through the air. At first I thought that Blackjack had been forced into some white get-up by the Aphrodite cabin and had escaped the torture, taking to the sky. That was until my guess was proven wrong by seeing the figure pull out a celestial bronze sword out of nowhere and drop down, its sword held out. The figure continued to fall in a perfect spiral, its black wings tucked behind it, and stabbed through a shocked dracaena, golden dust exploding around the figure and not giving us a clear view of who exactly our unexpected ally is. I could see the figure flipping around and slashing the monsters as they closed around him.

I was about to call our campers to jump in and join in the battle when a harsh wind blew and we were all thrown back into the camp's borders and the monsters were thrown against the invisible wall they were trying to get passed earlier. I stood up and looked around to see that no one was hurt, just confused and startled. I turned back to the top of Half-Blood Hill to see a mini hurricane pushing all the monsters against the border wall or into the surrounding trees. In the middle of the hurricane stood the tall figure. I could now make out a masculine structure to its body, a white shirt and longish raven black hair flying in the harsh winds. I stared in awe as the figure slashed and sliced through monster while the wind kept them just short of touching him. I could feel a slight quake of the earth as his movements became more natural and skilled, like he had just gotten the hang of holding a sword after years of separation from the wondrous and powerful weapon.

I was yet again going to call for his back-up – after wakening from my momentary daze – when a roar pierced through the hurricane's winds. The figure – who was crouched to the ground, yellow dust surrounding him on the ground – stood up, the hurricane letting up before stopping all together. He stood tall at what I guessed to be over 6', and held his bronze sword at his side. I couldn't tell who he was exactly because he's standing with his back to us; but I could definitely tell he wasn't a normal demigod, maybe not even a demigod at all. He has these two things on his head that stood up and looked like fuzzy cat ears, there's a black tail swinging behind him and sticking out from his pants, and two big and beautiful black wings that weren't spread out but weren't tucked back either; he looked ready to attack.

After only a few seconds, the monster who let out the roar finally stepped up. And how ironic is it that the first monster Percy had ever beaten – unarmed and with his bare hands, by the way – is the only monster left to defeat when Percy _isn't_ here? The Minotaur with one horn missing. If we had to get technical, it'd be a fury. But he emphasized that that was by accident and he just happened to slash her when he instinctively swung Riptide in natural – to demigods – defense. You know? That bronze sword kind of looks like Riptide…wait…that _is_ Riptide! What the fuck is that bastard doing with my Seaweed Brain's sword?

"So we meet again…" I heard a deep and familiar voice speak as the winged man twisted Riptide in his hand. I had the sudden urge to run up to him and pin him to the ground, demanding that he told me where he'd gotten that sword. But then the Minotaur gave a low roar or growl, reminding me that this _thief_ was protecting my camp…or is he. Maybe he's just here to fight a few monsters and then attack the camp himself…

"You know what…I don't need a sword to fight you…" the winged man threw Riptide to the side, making me furious. _That is Percy's sword! How dare you treat it like some thrift store junk?_ Before I could lose my temper and yell in anger at the winged idiot, he started to charge the Minotaur. When the Minotaur started charging towards the man, I wanted to scream in alarm. His black hair and the fact he's wielding Riptide kind of reminds me of Percy. I almost choked on air when he suddenly jumped into the air and transformed into a big black panther, his clothes ripping, probably from the stress of his body growing so fast and stretching the fabric beyond its limits.

"What the fuck is he?" I heard Clarisse whisper in confusion at the transformation of our _savior_. And so began the charging of the Minotaur and an unbelievably fast black panther. A black panther with black wings. Just when the two looked like they were about to clash, the panther used its extra-long hind legs to jump on the Minotaur and land behind it. Before the Minotaur could register what had happened, the panther quickly turned around and jumped onto the Minotaur's back. It opened its jaw wide and its fangs grew before sinking into the monster's neck. A loud shriek of pain thundered through the air and even I was shocked. In merely seconds, the panther ripped off the monster's head, throwing it into the air. And before both the headless body and the head could disappear in a shower of dust. The panther snapped out its wings and flew up to the head flying in mid-air, and swiped at the lonely horn.

…Ω…

I swiped at the horn, cutting it right off, and landed safely on the ground.

_Ha! Two for two!_

I reached down and took the horn into my mouth. I would have transformed back…but my clothes ripped…which meant I'd be stark naked if I did. Don't want to flash the campers. They wouldn't let me forget it. It'd be extremely embarrassing! I turned to look back at my crew and the rest of the School kids on the other side of the road. Some of them – that I could see since some were hiding in the bushes – looked a little in shock while some of them were completely confused. I nodded in their direction and then nodded towards the camp, gesturing them to come and follow me in.

I walked over to where I threw Riptide and picked it up with my tail, reminding of the many times Ian had picked things up with his monkey tail. I heard tiny feet running in my direction before I was being almost straggled in a strong grip of short little arms. I didn't even have to sniff for a scent to know it was Jasmine hugging the Hades out of me. I growled affectionately before slowly leading her to the camp borders.I came to just a foot before the border before a bronze spear was right in my face, ready to stab right through my head and kill me, making me step back to avoid getting pierced. I looked up at the enraged expression on the face of an old _friend_. Clarisse La Rue was standing before me with a murderous look in her eye, her spear pointed just a few centimeters away from my face. I would have smirked because this brought back memories of our first summer together, but since she doesn't know this is me, she might actually try to kill me.

"Who the fucking Hades are you?" she demanded, thunder rolling in the sky above us. I glared right into her eyes, trying to use my snake eyes to sort of hypnotize her; a skill I learned how to do a few months back. I looked right into her eyes and lowly hissed. In seconds, her eyes were dazed and her hand fell with her spear dropping to the floor. Now she won't be able to hurt me before I can explain things.

"Clarisse?" I heard a voice behind Clarisse whisper with concern and panic. My ears stood up straight in attention at the sound of that voice. I walked around Clarisse's form to see a beautiful blonde girl dressed in old and worn Greek armor – and still looking cute – with a bronze dagger in hand, her stormy grey eyes glaring at me in rage and alarm. I turned my head to Jasmine and she seemed to get my intensions. She held out her little hands and I dropped the horn into her grasp, before turning back to the blonde.

I slowly approached, my eyes staying locked on hers, and I reached the camp borders. I nudged Jasmine to tell her to stay. Like the part puppy she is, she obeyed – I hate using canine commands on her, even silent ones like this. I stepped through and heard a gasp from the blonde warrior. She held her dagger at the ready, more campers coming up behind her to come to her defense. Good! Never abandon your comrades. That's part of Chiron's teachings. So little exceptions to it as well.

"I demand you stop, stranger. How did you get through the borders? Are you some special species of demigod? Are you even of Greek God blood? And most importantly…where the Hades did you get that _sword_?" she shouted with great emphasis on sword. My tail swished back and forth in response. I looked up into her gorgeous grey eyes, and I swear I would have smiled if in my human – sort of – form.

"Hey to you, too, Wise Girl!" I spoke, shocking the campers behind her, including her. I walked up to Annabeth – you cannot tell me you didn't guess I was talking about her – and stopped within a few feet of her. She seemed frozen in shock. I wouldn't blame her. You have a mysterious fighter come out of nowhere and start killing the monsters you had just been attacking, then he turns into a winged panther, then he knocks out one of your friends with just a look, and then finally, calls you by your missing best friend's nickname for you. I would probably shout at someone who called me 'Seaweed Brain' while Annabeth is missing, especially if they sound like her but look nothing like her. I gave her the best smile I could manage in my current state, "Miss me?"

"Who are you? Where did you hear that nickname from? How is it that you can talk in the voice of my best friend, let alone speak at all? I demand you answer me!" her voice seemed to quiver and break as she spoke. It made me want to whine so badly and rub against her legs in comfort. The only comfort I could provide in this form. I'd probably purr if I did so, too. I very carefully and slowly reached out for her dagger, my snout slightly open. And very slowly, so as not to alarm her, I took the first four inches of her dagger between my sharp teeth and gently pulled back. Still shocked by my voice, she loosened her grip and I was able to drop take the dagger and drop it to the ground. Before I continued, I licked her stiff hand and pulled away.

"It's me, Annabeth. It's Percy!" I whispered as loud as I could without letting anyone but Annabeth hear me. I look up into her eyes, hoping she'd see past my vertical split pupils and noticed the rare sea green of my irises. "I know I look extremely different, but that's kind of the reason why I've been gone so long... but it really is me, Wise Girl..." I whined to emphasize my desperation to get her to believe me. I sound more like a dog in a fierce panther at the moment.

"If you're really Percy... then answer this... when he and I were in Mount Saint Helen's, what was the last thing I told him?" she asked, suspicious but not moving away. I looked into your eyes, recalling a very day.

"The last thing you told me that day was 'Be careful, Seaweed Brain'. You said that after you kissed me and before I practically committed suicide" I heard her choke before she fell to her knees and hugged me around my neck. All I could do was nuzzle into the crook of her neck and inhale her lemony scent.

"Oh Percy..." she whispered and I felt tears fall into my fur. Not being able to hug her back, I just pressed my nose closer to her neck, growling affectionately. I was in my own peaceful world with her scent completely overwhelming me. If her scent can affect me this much as a part panther mutant, I wonder what difference it would make to be part dog.

"Ah...Green Eyes?"

…Ω...

I stood beside the rest of our group next to the bushes across the street from the hill. I watched as Percy charged up the hill and towards the horde of strange monstrous creatures with some bronze...thing in hand, fighting that desire to join in the battle. He was like a whirlwind, slashing and slicing with what I could now tell is a bronze sword. With my raptor vision, I could see that it was a very impressive weapon, shining and sharp, but didn't seem to fit with our era of guns and knives. I always thought Green Eyes was weird but I never knew he was this lost on what was used to kill these days. I watched as a hurricane seemed to form around him, pushing all the monsters back as he stabbed and sliced them to pieces, turning them into yellow dust. I think I even felt the earth shaking for a second there.

As I continued to study his movements, I was surprised by his skill. It was like he was born to slay monsters and was trained to improve his skills. He would duck at every swing, sidestep every attempt at a charge, slice at every opening, and slashed with his claws at every un-expecting face. in a matter of 10 minutes or so, all the monsters has it been sliced and slashed into dust, smashed into trees by the harsh winds of the hurricane, or already yellow dust from before we got here and those other kids in the weird clothes got them.

Just when I was about to run up and ask Percy where exactly did he learn to do all _that,_ I heard a terrible roar coming from my right. It was coming from the very bottom of the hill and happened to becoming from that half-bull, half-man mutant that was earlier leading the horde of monsters in an attack of whatever was on the other side of this hill. Looks like the mini-hurricane Percy made had pushed him all the way down and out of danger from Percy's seemingly endless slaughter of monsters. Percy had finished his assault of the creeps when his ears picked up on the loud cry of rage and he turned to face the bull-man. It unsurprisingly didn't take long for both the bull-man and Percy to charge at each other, both probably hoping to be the one to come out alive.

I haven't known Green Eyes for very long, but I had this undeniable faith in him for some reason. Maybe because I don't see myself as a leader, nor do I see him as my leader, but see myself as his equal. There are some things I know how to do that he probably doesn't while there are also a lot of things he knows how to do that I am completely clueless with. I see him like I see Fang; I think of Fang as my co-leader of sorts in our flock and fully capable of taking control on my behalf if anything were to happen to me. But I don't really see him a lesser than me, he's just as important in our little strange family as I am, or Iggy is, or Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are. Though I do not see him in a romantic light – not that I see Fang in that way either _blushing_ – I see him as a new brother, just a big brother this time instead of me being the oldest. It was just an added bonus that we also have all the other mutants from the School here and together like family. So that also kind of meant that since I see Percy and as brother of sorts, I kinda didn't want him to die in this battle.

But I should of own that Percy have a trick up his sleeve. He is my equal in my mind, you know! So I wasn't surprised when he transformed into his panther form – just like what I would do, but more by unexpectedly whipping out my wings as a way to shock my enemy and also prepare for a quick 'Up and Away' – and jumped over the beast and landed behind him, quickly turning back around to jump up and latch on to the thing's head. Not a very delightful decision in my opinion but I guess it works. In seconds, the thing was screaming – roaring, crying, yelling, choose your fav – and then its head of off and in mid-air. And just as quick as all of his other stunts, Percy – winged panther form – jumped into the air and swiped at the only remaining horn, cutting it free before the rest of the monster could magically turn to dust like the rest of those buggers.

Percy was quick to get the horn before turning around and giving us a nod. I don't think I'll ever get used to an animal acting so much a human and understanding humans and their ways. The fact that he can still talk in that form doesn't really help. He gestured for us to go over to him and I took that as my signal to lead our group over. Before I could even call everyone to attention, Jasmine was already off. I didn't feel like stopping the puppy-like girl in a rush, she'd been whining like a kicked puppy the whole time Percy was in battle, her brown, white-tipped tail tucked between her legs, with her ears down and pressed to her head. It was also a bonus that Percy was the one she was running to, and I knew he'd protect her no matter what.

"Okay, guys! Let's go!" I said with a smile and walked on forward with everyone behind me, a little red-headed boy with a scaly tail struggling to keep up with our slow but long strides. I smiled, knowing that thanks to Green Eyes, we have a home…only to freeze in my spot once I laid my eyes on what was actually happening on the hill.

It seemed that Jasmine had reached Percy, who was holding his sword with his tail and the horn in his snout, but that wasn't what stopped me. It was the burly girl holding a spear to his face that made me stop in my tracks. I had this sudden urge to go and snap kick the girl in that face of hers, but Percy said these were his friends. He is in panther form, so they just don't recognize him. But if she tried anything, she's going down like a tower of toy blocks. I saw her lips moving, and I wondered what she said. But I wasn't given much time to think on it when thunder roared through the clear skies. Now that's weird…

Then I watched as she seemed to just freeze, her eyes drooping a bit like she was about to fall asleep standing up. Then she dropped her hand, her spear falling to the ground. I instantly knew what happened. I remember Percy mentioning a new trick he learned how to do very recently, mastering it before the Flock and I even arrived at school. He said he first tried it out just a few days after he woke up from his latest test with the white coats and after Angel had arrived there. He described the way it worked as just looking into someone's eyes and concentrating on making them drowsy and they just succumbed to his will. No harmful effects to the person, no mental damage or even physical. The only way the victim would be in harm's way is if he/she actually loses balance and falls down when under that drowsy state. I've just never seen it in action. Seems like a very useful skill.

Then Percy walked around her and then stopped to give the severed horn to Jasmine, who followed him to only a few feet away from one of the armored teens, her blonde hair in a high ponytail of curls. Percy nudged Jasmine and she stayed, before stepping forward. The blonde gasped and more of the armored teens stepped up behind her. I tensed, ready to turn around and grab one of the guns from our bags if anyone of them tried to harm Green Eyes.

The blonde stepped forward and started to speak.

"-od blood? And most importantly…where the Hades did you get that _sword_?" the blonde shouted the last part of her rant. She definitely seems angry, enraged is more like it. She actually sounds and looks kind of scary. What with the dangerous edge to her voice and the fierce expression on her California girl face.

Percy said something and had everyone gasping. Way to go Green Eyes!

"You think Percy knows her?" I heard from beside me. I looked to my side to see Fang beside me. I looked up at him for a second before looking back at the other teens and kids with us. I noticed three of our group standing close to each other. I could tell they were worried over whether or not Percy was going to be safe. I can also tell that in the short time that they've known him, they've learned to trust him and see him as a good friend and leader. Probably even a possible future brother.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he does…" I answered him as I studied the three. One was a boy and the other two, girls. The boy looked about 9 or 10 years old. He has long bronze colored hair with two rounded ears on his head, and a lion's tail coming out from behind him. His skin is very tanned but sadly covered in scars. He has yellowish eyes that seemed very cat like. He basically looked like a lion-version of Percy panther-human mixed normal form. Tail, ears, and that fierceness to his eyes. He's definitely part lion.

"You think she'll let us in?" Fang asked, watching as Percy carefully took the sharp dagger from the stunned girl. I looked on as he licked her hand before looking away again. What was happening between them at the moment is very private. I decided to study the two girls as a way to distract myself from the touching scene. The younger looking one had to be a least ten years old with short black hair streaked with brown and white. She has these marks that ran from her forehead to her nose that basically looked like stripes shaped in an M design. She also had non-human ears. On her head are two small cat ears replacing her human ones. She also has a stripped tail, black tinted nose, whiskers and claws.

..**_!#$%&"UPDATE STARTS HERE!"!#$%&!#$%&"UPDATE STARTS HERE!"!#$%&!#$%&"UPDATE STARTS HERE!"!#$%&!#$%&"UPDATE STARTS HERE!"!#$%&!#$%&"UPDATE STARTS HERE!"!#$%&!#$%&"UPDATE STARTS HERE!"!#$%&!#$%&"UPDATE STARTS HERE!"!#$%&!#$%&"UPDATE STARTS HERE!"!#$%&!#$%&"UPDATE STARTS HERE!"!#$%& _**

"Maybe…I can't be sure. But she seems to know Percy enough, so she might. Though Percy could just be using his boyish charm on her or something." The second girl confused me though, since she has wings. I didn't see her flying with us which Percy demanded that all winged mutants do, so that there would be more space for the others and less weight for the girls to have to pull up with their powers. I wanted to go over and demand an explanation but then I looked closely at her wings. She has these long dragonfly wings sprouting out of her back, tinted a purple-pink that fluttered as she talked. But one of them was bent to the side, not fluttering as much. It definitely did not look in shape enough for flight. So I decided maybe she didn't need a demanding jerk to trespass in her personal space.

This girl had long and silky black hair that reached almost all the way down her back, completely straight…kind of like Zoё's. Her ears are pointed at the tips, kind of like that rainbow-headed girl – Blake was her name – but otherwise normal. Her almond shaped eyes were a dull purple, her face thin, and nose straight and perfect. She was obviously malnourished since the very small hospital gown on her form seemed a little loose, the top hanging a bit off one shoulder. She looks only about 11 or 12 years old, and a little shy. She gave a small smile as a reply to something the lion kid said, her wings fluttering a bit. I think someone has a crush.

"Well whatever he's doing...it's working..." I turned to see the blonde hugging Percy, and it looked like she was crying or something. For a minute or two, everyone just seemed to stare at the pair, until I of course, called them to attention.

"Ah...Green Eyes?" the girl and winged panther pulled apart and noticed for the first time. The blonde quickly smoothed her hair and wiped at her eyes. After a few seconds of trying to compose herself, she appeared to not have had a nervous break-down at all. It was like she wasn't just crying and hugging a sad and gentle panther just seconds ago.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase. I am assuming you all are with Percy, correct?" she asked with the tone of a military sergeant. How did she just go from frantic to army serious in a matter of about a minute, maybe less?

"Um, yeah...I'm Maximum Ride and this is the Flock, the Crew, and some tag-a-longs. He led us here, promising a safe haven?" I asked, first motioning to each section of our crowd, then in the general direction of wherever those teens came from and those monsters were headed.

"Oh..." she turned, looking down at the big black cat at her side - Percy probably got her attention - listening for a few minutes before giving the 'Oh, I understand now' expression and looking back at us with a smile. She clapped her hands, "Well, why don't you guys come in?" she asked, but there was this look in her eye that I had to wonder about. It was like she was expecting something, but I wasn't sure if it would be good or bad if what she was waiting for actually happened, "Approach me slowly. If you are wondering why, all will become clear soon."

"Okay, you heard her. Get a move on!" I raised my voice a bit, startling anyone who was still staring at the blonde in confusion. Slowly everyone starts walking towards the blonde in armor, Jasmine the puppy dog leading them. That girl is something else. When she first met us, she was this shy little thing - she was the youngest until we found that little boy with the scaly tail - but now she seems like the bravest out of us all, besides the Flock and most of the oldest of our groups. I think it's because Percy (in full mutant form) is sitting like a trained dog next to the intimidating blonde girl.

The blonde girl - Annabeth, right? - watches carefully as Jasmine approaches her, Percy looking a little strange with an eager expression on his shouted face. I really wish I knew the reasons behind all the weird things happening here.

When Percy's wings fluttered and his panther face made somewhat of an excited expression, I knew something really important and special had just occurred.

And I think it has something to do with Jasmine walking right over to Percy and standing at his side.

**(A/N: Jazzy's a DEMIGOD! Did you see that coming?)**

...Ω...

I watched as my big brother, Percy, smiled and I knew it would be okay. So I walked in front of our friends to the pretty girl standing next to him. She looked nice, and I think she's Percy's friend…so I like her.

When I reached Percy, I could tell by his eyes that he was happy and wanted to hug me. But a big cat hugging me would look weird.

So I hugged him!

I wrapped my arms around his neck really tight then let go, leaving my hand on his back. I looked up at the girl and she smiled at me. Then she looked back at the others. I watched as they tried to come over but couldn't. It was like they were all running into a glass wall. I wanted to laugh because it looked funny, but I was wondering why they couldn't come.

"What's happening, Percy?" I asked the big cat and he turned his head to me a little, keeping his eyes on the people trying to get through.

"This is just a test, Jazz. We're trying to separate the special ones from the normal ones." He said.

"Why are you sep-sap-sepe-taking out the special ones? Aren't we all the same? And what makes them special...Am I special? I made it through…" I asked, whispering into Percy's fuzzy ears. I thought all of us were the same because we're different from normal people…why would some be more special than others.

"Don't worry Jazz, we'll explain everything soon." Percy said as three people got through the group of people trying to get in and come over to the girl, Percy's friend. When no one else could get through, Percy's friend – Annabeth – held up a hand, telling them to stop.

"That is enough, you will soon be allowed to enter. But first, these four must be introduced…" she made a move with her hand, telling the three who got in to line up in front of her. I felt Percy touch my back, pushing me a little to go with them. I slowly walked over and stood next to a boy with white hair and panda ears on his head. He looked down at me with black eyes and a small smile. He looked nervous, like me. I looked over to Percy. He smiled and nodded, which means everything is gonna be okay.

"Welcome, you four. As you know, my name is Annabeth. I guess you've noticed that you are the only ones to pass through the camp's barrier. That is because you are no ordinary humans-" I saw Percy push at her hip and Annabeth looked down at him as he whispered something to her. She nodded and looked back up, "or mutants in this case. You are demigods, having one human parent and one godly parent. You will find out who your godly parent is soon…you first, tell us your name and how old you are." Annabeth pointed at a girl with blonde hair like her, and pretty grey wings. She was wearing some pants a shirt that Mimi gave her.

"My name's Ally. I think I'm eleven." she said, tugging some of the hair that came out of her braid behind her ear.

"Last name?" Annabeth asked.

"I-I d-d-don't have one...I was raised at the School..." she said, looking down at the ground, or maybe her borrowed shoes?

"The School?" Percy whispered something to her again and she nodded. Then she pointed at the next person.

"My name is Rebecca Sims. I'm ten years old." a girl with short black hair - it has white and brown too - a black tail, and eyes like Percy's but more like a grass color green. If she wasn't a person, I would have said she was a cat, just because of her eyes. She's wearing clothes from Mimi too.

"I'm Happy and I'm ten too." a boy with short white hair said, black ears poking out of the top. He has black and blue eyes **(A/N: Not like he was hit, just that the inner and outer rims of his irises are black with a dull blue in the middle. His natural eye color is blue, with his mutantation making the black)** and is wearing the white dress **(A/N: Hospital gown)** from the bad place with shorts under that Mimi gave him.

"Happy's your name?" Annabeth asked and he nodded. She pointed at me. I put my hands together behind my back and rubbed the toe of my left sneaker into the ground.

"My...m-my name is J-Jasmine...I'm six..." I looked over to Percy to see him whispering. My ears went up like a dog's and I could hear him say 'stealer' or something...oh! "Steeler! J-Jasmine S-Steeler!" I looked down at my feet. I can't believe I forgot that. Dummy Jazzy!

"Okay! Now the next step is for everyone behind the barrier to line up as close to the barrier as you can. Which means if you walk forward and hit an invisible wall - a wall you can't see - than that is where is stop. Don't step back, don't step forward. At least not until we tell you." everyone lined up and Annabeth walked up to it. I saw Percy walk the other way, into the camp. The campers around him moved out of his way like he had cooties, and he walked away to a group of weird little houses. I wanted to follow but the boy - Happy - put his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait for the lady to say it's okay. I don't think we're allowed to go in without her permission." he said and looked back at Annabeth.

"The first five starting from this side of the line, tell me your names."

"Maximum Ride."

"Fang."

"Rain." the boy had red hair and wings. He looked Ally's age.

"Georgia." a really tall girl with red and brown hair said, her pointed ears sticking out from behind her hair. She has brown eyes and is wearing the white dress with long pants from Mimi.

"Bunny." said a girl with short blonde hair and red eyes. She looked * age and her mouth looked kinda funny, like the top lip was pulled over the bottom lip, like a real bunny. On her head were two white bunny ears, folded over instead of up and straight.

"Okay. I, Annabeth Chase, give Maximum Ride, Fang, Rain, Georgia, and...Bunny permission to enter camp." I heard thunder and looked up. No clouds and a blue sky...weird, "You may now enter." the five walked in and then Annabeth went to the next five.

"Dawn Light."

"Zoë Clyde."

"Darth."

"...S-Scales..."

"Pixie." said a girl with pink and purple wings. One of them looked broken. Her hair is long and black and she has ears like Georgia, pointed.

They walked in.

"Iggy."

"Danny."

"Simba." said a boy with lion ears and a tail. He has long red-brown hair and skin like Percy, not pale, but it has scars everywhere. Did something happen to him?

"Oliver Main."

"Sonny Franklin."

They went in.

"Ian Smith."

"Spike." a boy with short, dark brown with some blonde in the front - and all spiking up - with ears like Georgia and Pixie. His eyes are a light blue and light yellow.

"Spirit." A boy with long, dark brown hair and horse ears said. He has brown eyes and a long, horse tail coming out of the shorts that Mimi gave him.

"Kyle Henderson."

"Angel."

They went in.

"The Gasman." Annabeth made one of her eyebrows go up before shaking her head and pointing to the next person.

"Nudge."

"Violet Ray." a girl with long brown hair - that turned a really cool red at the bottom - a pointy and yellow nose, and blue eyes said. She didn't have shoes on but I think it's because her toes have very, very long and pointy nails, like bird claws. She also has wings but they looked very weird. They looked like parrot wings but some of the feathers looked black, while others were missing. I think someone burned her wings. Maybe that's why she didn't fly with Percy and the others. I didn't see her in the helli-copter, maybe because she was on the other one.

"Caralynn." a girl with really short brown hair, whiskers, and a cheetah tail said. She has normal ears so the only things animal about her are her whiskers and tail. She brown hair and is wearing the white dress with long pants.

"...Amanda Moore..."

They went in.

"Brian Baxter."

"Penelope Gates."

"Mimi Patel."

"Bane." a boy with orange like hair and yellowish eyes said. There wasn't anything special about him like animal ears or a tail. So what does he do?

"Blake Hunter."

They went in.

"Richard Yamata."

"Jenna Taylor."

They went in too.

"Okay...follow me and I'll lead you to the Big House." Annabeth turned around to the group of people behind her, "Campers! Grab as many wounded as you can and take them to the infirmary. Apollo cabin, get to work on healing. Aphrodite cabin, get me some proper clothes from the camp store for the newcomers. Hephaestus cabin, grab as many tanks of fuel as you can and go down the road to the nearest clearing, there should be two helicopters there **(A/N: She knows about them because Percy explained quickly how they got there when he was explaining what the School is)**. I want you to start them up and bring them down for a landing on the beach. Ares cabin, accompany them in case of any more monster attacks."

Everyone starting moving everywhere when she told them to. She sounds like Percy did when we were going to leave the bad place.


	8. Valentine's Surprise

**IDEA #7**

**Last Update: 08-26-11**

**A/N: This is a story idea about: Percy overhears Annabeth saying how she expects Percy to not do anything special for Valentine's. So, of course, Percy's way of solving this problem to make Valentine's Day this year the most cheesiest of all…so that Annabeth will never complain or mention his lack of romantic ways again.**

**Word Count: 1,387**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

**Percy Jackson Story: Valentine's Surprise**

"So…do you and Percy have anything planned for tomorrow?" Beverly Heller, my friend at Goode High asked me. I transferred at the start of junior year so I could go to school with my best friend and boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

"Nothing. You know Percy! He's not the romantic type. He'll probably just get me another card with some cheesy cliché saying on it or something" I sighed, knowing it was most likely true. It's our senior year and we've been dating almost three years and he still hasn't impressed me yet.

You see, tomorrow is the, oh so wonderful! (Heavy sarcasm) Valentine's Day! And the past two Valentine's Days that we went through as a couple, Percy hasn't given me anything special. No surprise there really.

"Oh have faith, Beth! Percy isn't completely hopeless" I gave her a look "He's three-fourths hopeless" another look "90% hopeless" look "OK! He's absolutely hopeless. You're lucky he's cute" she muttered the last statement before walking off in the direction of the school exit.

I silently laughed as I continued to get my things from my locker. When I closed my locker, Percy was standing there and smiling.

"Good afternoon, Annabeth!" he greeted me in a hilarious, deep British accent. I smiled and playfully pushed him into the lockers. He smiled back. We walked off to the school's front lot together. There was a comfortable silence until Seaweed Brain decided to break it.

"Hey! I got tickets to The Last Exorcism tomorrow. Wanna go see it?" he asked excited. It was like he didn't even know what tomorrow was or didn't care. I almost felt like crying. This is what happens to a strong daughter of Athena when she hangs out with love- crazed daughters of Aphrodite. Oh well, might as well enjoy something tomorrow.

"Sure" I said with not much enthusiasm and a small smile

…Ω…

I woke up to sunlight shining in my eyes and birds singing. New Yorkers cursing on the street. I yawned and got out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I went to the bathroom. I lived with Percy and his parents (His mother Sally and stepfather Paul) so that I could have some place to stay since I don't go to a boarding school anymore.

Percy's bedroom was across from mine and for the first time ever, I didn't hear his snoring. Must have woke up early for some reason. Any who, I entered the bathroom just down the hall and reached for my toothbrush. In twenty minutes, I had brushed my teeth and taken a shower. I walked out and into my bedroom and dressed for the day; dark wash skinny jeans, a red V-neck ¾ sleeve top with a white camisole underneath, and red converses. Goode likes it when its students are festive. More like Beverly dared me to dress up like this.

I walked out to the kitchen and saw a plate of pancakes on the table. I looked around the room but no one was around and I could hear Mr. and Mrs. Blofis in their room sleeping. I moved up to the table and gave the pancakes a close look. They were perfectly heart-shaped and have chocolate-covered strawberries on them. In strawberry jam 4 My Wise Girl was written on the plate. I smiled and sat down to enjoy my breakfast. For the first time, I think I'm going to enjoy Valentine's Day.

…Ω…

I walked into Goode High with a big smile on my face and flushed cheeks from all the blushing I've been doing since people kept staring. But the smile wouldn't leave so I was starting to get used to the staring.

"Hey Beth! What's with the smile?" Beverly asked as she met me at the school entrance. She was wearing the same as me but her top was pink and she was wearing pink Chuck Taylors. I blushed yet again and looked away bashfully.

"Percy finally did something worth remembering for V-Day didn't he!" she guessed in a slight squeal. I smiled and nodded. She squealed and jumped up and down in excitement. I laughed as her light brown hair bounced with her.

"What did he do!" she asked, her voice very high-pitched.

"He made me heart-shaped pancakes with chocolate-covered strawberries and wrote with jam, 4 My Wise Girl! And they were delicious. I blame his mom's great cooking skills, probably genetic somehow" I ended playfully. Beverly laughed and took a hold of my arm, dragging me inside.

We walked along the halls with silly smiles on our faces. I'm sure we looked ridiculous but I was happy. When we reached my locker, there were several girls surrounding it which made me wonder what Percy did his time. When they saw me, they moved aside. What I saw surprised me.

"Oh My God!" Beverly gasped from beside me. I would have verbally agreed but I was speechless. My locker had a red ribbon and bow wrapped around its door with a single red rose coming from tucked between the bow and door. I walked over and pulled out the rose, it smelled great.

"Can you believe he did this?" I whispered in awe.

"I want your boyfriend" Beverly whispered and I glared at her. She cowered a little and added on "…to get me someone as sweet and romantic as him!" she nervously laughed. I ignored her and went to open my locker. When I did, "Lucky" by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat starting softly playing and eleven roses were inside making it a dozen roses.

I heard some girls gasp behind me but I didn't pay them any attention. I picked up the roses and found a note under them with my name on it. It read…

Dear Annabeth,

I hope you love what I've done for you so far. But there is more. Someone will be waiting for you at the end of the day since I took the day off from school to get everything prepared. Sit and wait, because this Valentine's day will be one of a kind.

Love,  
>Your Seaweed Brain<p>

My grin must have been wide because I heard squealing behind me. Today was going to be amazing. I sniffed the roses and closed my locker.

…Ω…

The whole day was a blur for me today, especially with what Percy had planned fogging my mind for the majority of it.

But now it was the end of the day and I was waiting at my locker for Beverly to come meet me. She wanted to see what Percy had planned for me after school. Since she couldn't see everything.

As she came around the corner, someone came from the opposite side of the hall and tapped vigorously at my shoulder "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth!" the person whispered.

"What!" I almost shouted in annoyance. She looked so hyped and it worried me.

"You have to see what's outside!" she squealed. I looked over at Beverly just as she looked at me. Then we were racing down the hall to the school's entrance.

There was a crowd of Goode High students standing around in a huge semi-circle. Something was in the middle and I wanted to know what.

Then I heard a horse whinny.

No, no, no! He couldn't have!

But there he was. Blackjack, Percy's pure black Pegasus.

The only reason why no one noticed that he was a Pegasus was because he had a big pink cloth wrapped around him, covering his wings entirely. On it was Your Ride, Miss Chase in bold red cursive letters. He actually went this far.

I could only gap as I walked towards the black horse.

"Blackjack! What the hell are you doing here!" I hissed loudly at the horse. All he did was whinny and motion towards his back, wanting me to mount him. Like Hades I was! "No way! Percy sent you didn't he?" the horse nodded bashfully "What was he thinking!" I whispered to myself.

"Annabeth? Are you talking to a horse?" I heard Beverly from behind me.

"Um...yeah! He's trained and can understand what I'm saying plus respond in his own way. And he better respond by leaving!" I hissed the last statement at Blackjack, making him coward away a little but not run off.

"Is he Percy's or something?"


	9. The DemiWiz

**IDEA #8**

**Last Update: 08-26-11**

**A/N: This is a story idea about: This is after whatever war or…whatever happens with Gaia and starts in Harry Potter's OotP. Percy comes home to find his mom has received a letter for him to go to Hogwarts. Why?...she explains!**

**Word Count: 3,177**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

**Percy Jackson/Harry Potter Xover Story: The Demi-Wiz**

"Love you, Wise Girl" I whispered as I kissed my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, in front of her dorm room door. It's been a little over a year since we've started dating, since the second Titan War, a month since we won the war against Gaia, and she had to return to school a few days before class even started. It's a boarding school thing that I am very familiar with.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain" she whispered back when we broke apart. She smiled before going in and closing the door with a wave. I sighed with a smile and calmed myself before walking down the hall and out of the building.

Right outside and resting against a bike rack was my new motorcycle. After riding one during the war against Kronos, I've wanted a bike of my own. I grabbed my shark-themed helmet and rode off back to my apartment.

When I arrived, I parked my bike behind some trash cans and when no one was looking, tied a chain around it, making it all but invisible except for the lock. Tyson made it for me and had dad charm it. It came with the bike as my birthday present.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted as I entered and hung my jacket on a nearby hook on the wall.

"In the kitchen, Percy!" I heard her reply and so I entered, expecting my mom to be baking cookies with a smile on her face. But she was sitting at the kitchen table, her expression grim and serious, with Paul sitting beside her looking confused.

"Mom? Is something wrong?" I asked, worried. Just when I thought _'Yes! My world is calm and normal for once!'_, something just has to happen.

"Nothing's wrong, Percy, I'm just not happy with what has to happen..." she trailed off, her eyes shifting down to her hands "Please sit, Perseus" now I know this is serious. She called me by my full name.

"If nothing's wrong...what do you have to tell me?"

"Let's just say you're a half-blood in more than one way..." when I just stared, I guess she decided she needed to explain "I've been keeping secrets from you Percy...I was born in England and when my parents died on a plane ride here to the States, I had to live in an orphanage..."

So there's one lie: she wasn't born in New York.

"And when I was eleven, I got a letter telling me that I was a special little girl...a witch..."

Ok...now I was *really* confused. Witch? Like Circe?

"A...witch? Do they even exist?" even as I asked that question, I knew the answer. I remember Annabeth once telling me of a demigod named Merlin who was the son of Hecate.

She wanted to make a magical world of her own creation and disguised herself as the Lady of the Lake so that she could produce a whole line of magic possessing offspring with Merlin. As generations went by, these people started to lose their godly blood but their magical powers remained. The magic would pass on through family; if a witch or wizard was born from two non-magical people, it was because Hecate had blessed the child; and if a non-magical child was born to two wizards, it was because Hecate saw them as unworthy and punished them with a normal child.

"Forget that question...just remembered something...so you're a witch?" I asked, taking a quick glance at Paul. He seemed just as surprised so I didn't feel too left out.

Lie number two: my mom isn't normal either.

"Yes...I'm a witch. And the letter I received was an acceptance letter from a school for witches and wizards. The name of the school is Hogwarts-" I snickered. Could they not think of a better name? "- School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...and six years ago, another one of those letters arrived..." she looked dead in my eye and I knew instantly who the letter was for...

"You mean the magic gene actually passed on to me, and not I'm a -"

"A wizard, yes. When I first found out I was pregnant, I thought that your father's godly blood would eliminate the magic and I wouldn't have to worry about you going away not just to camp but also to Hogwarts. But you got a letter which means that didn't happen"

"So what happened to my acceptance?"

"I spoke with the headmaster and told him that I couldn't just let you go. You had the prophecy over your head, you were coming of age when you would learn about your father so it would have been too much to tale in...and it would mean that I would barely get any time to see you" I could see her eyes welling up with tears.

Lie number three: I'm more than just a demigod and I was supposed to attend a special school years ago.

Before Paul could even respond, I was out of my seat and hugging my mom as she softly sobbed.

"It's okay mom. I'm here and I love you" I whispered into her hair, hoping she would get the message that it was okay she kept this from me, and that even if I found out when I got my letter, the moment I found out about dad, I would've dropped out immediately.

"I love you, baby...but now that you're almost legally an adult and the coast is clear for you, sort a speak, in the godly part of the world-"

"For now" I whispered but she heard and playfully slapped my arm.

"I called the headmaster and asked him if he was willing to take in a late student. He's agreed and now you'll be starting your years at Hogwarts as a fifth year!"

"Fifth year?"

"It's kind of like grades at normal schools. But instead of Kindergarten through 12th grade, they have First year through Seventh year. You would have been starting your seventh now but you've never attended yet. Because of your age, he decided you wouldn't start as a first year but because of your lack of magical knowledge, you won't be starting in your seventh year either. We've compromised that three years is okay enough, so you'll be starting your fifth with one of my old friends' sons and someone will tutor you anything else you might need to know"

"When do I leave?" I needed time to get packed and say goodbye to my friends.

"Today at 5! All of your things have already been sent, you just have to buy your school supplies when you get there. You have two hours before you leave"

...Ω...

"You're What?" Annabeth whisper-shouted through the Iris-message. After what my mom told me, I started packing what was left behind in a bag my mom enchanted with her wand - which I had no idea was in the house at all. Then as I was packing a picture of Annabeth and I, I knew I had to tell her first.

"I'm a wizard and I need to now go to a boarding school in England to study magic..." I trailed off with sheepish smile. I could tell she wanted to be next to me to choke the Hades out of me right now. She just got me back after six months three months ago and she really didn't want to let me go again.

"A wizard?...Have You Officially Gone Insane, Perseus!"

"I'm serious, Annabeth! My mom said she's a witch and I've inherited her magic gene, so I'm a wizard! And you can't say they don't exist because you yourself told me about that Merlin guy and Hecate, _plus_, my mom just did magic with a _wand_less than ten minutes ago"

"So you're really leaving?" she asked, tears rolling down her eyes. I wanted so badly to be there to wipe them away but I have to leave soon.

"Yes, but remember that I love you, Wise Girl. Beyond anything, I love you. The whole time I'm there, I'll be missing you like crazy. If it weren't for the fact that it is absolutely necessary that I learn to control my powers...Holy Poseidon, I would have rejected it in a heartbeat, Annabeth. But I'll be back for Christmas, I promise you that..." I said with a smile.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. And I'm gonna hold you to that promise-" I heard a fart on Annabeth's side and then she turned around. Her roommate's butt was up in the air as she slept with her face buried in her pillow. I snorted, trying not to laugh, as Annabeth turned back around with the most hilarious look on her face "Oh. My. Gods! That was so disgusting!"

"Anyways!" I chuckled just a bit more "I love you, I'll miss you...good luck with that!" I pointed towards her roommate with a chuckle. She gave me this look that told me 'If I were there! You'd be so dead!'.

"Fine! Good luck in England. And I want you to Iris-message me at least once a week! See you, Percy" she waved her hand through the image and disappeared in a mist.

With a sigh, I got up from where I was sitting on my bed and grabbed my bag. Time to go.

...Ω...

"So where do I tell her to go?" I asked from my perch on Mrs. O' Leary back outside in front of our apartment building. Of course I couldn't travel by plane, plus it's a long way for Blackjack my Pegasus.

"My guess is that my friend, Molly, will be at this address..." she slipped me a piece of paper "I gave her a call and if she's there, someone will be waiting for you"

In the little time since she told me her secrets, I starting catching a slight British accent that I've missed all these years. Barely there but definitely present.

"It should be around 10:00 pm when you arrive so it'd be late and some might be asleep. I love you, Percy. Good luck!" she wished me with a single tear flowing down her cheek. Paul gathered her in his arms. I needed to cheer her up.

"Don't worry about me mom! I'll be getting detentions and trying to dish out funny stories from the headmaster in no time. Can't wait to see some hippie wizard photo of you!" I quickly whispered the address into my hellhound's ear. I could see my mom trying to get out of my stepfather's arms as Mrs. O' Leary and I rushed into the shadows.

"PERSEUS JACKS-" and I was surrounded by black.

...Ω...

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood outside of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters waiting for their guest. Molly Weasley was told that her friend's son would be arriving around 10:00 pm. She wasn't exactly sure how but he should be here any moment now.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow. Looking in that direction, it was like the shadows were gathering together and before long, a huge almost bus-size figure leaped from what seemed like the shadows themselves.

Before she could scream in horror after realizing that the figure was an enormous terrifying red-eyed dog, she noticed the man on its back. The man jumped off the dog and seemed to pet it on the head before whispering in its ear, the dog running off to disappear into the nearest shadow.

Once the terrifying creature was gone, Molly was able to get a good look at the man. At first glance, one would definitely deem him handsome. He was tan, tall - about 6' 3" - and looked about seventeen maybe eighteen years of age. He had jet black hair - not too long but still in need of a cut - that hung in his eyes. His eyes were a curious sea green that looked like waves everytime he moved.

But when she took a closer look, he looked dead tired and his spirit just seemed too old for his actual age. Also, it seemed like he wasn't very excited about being here. Molly hoped he didn't regret coming to England, leaving friends and family behind.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" the man asked as he walked up to them with a smile. That grin seemed to make him look handsomer and care- free, plus his teeth are pearly white making the smile light up his face.

"Yes we are! Are you Percy Jackson, Sally's son?" Arthur Weasley asked as the man in front of him shifted his over-the-shoulder bag to lie comfortably on his shoulder.

"That's me! It's nice to meet you, sir. You as well, ma'am" he greeted with a soft smile. He had this vibe about him that just made you feel warm; it reminded Molly of how Sally made everyone feel.

"Well come on in! You look hungry, would you like something to eat, love?" she asked and she led him into the house, Arthur bringing up the rear.

...Ω...

Well the Weasleys definitely seem nice. I wonder if everyone I meet is going to be this much of a pleasure to be around.

Anyway, Mrs. Weasley is now leading me into this house that looks normal enough. I was expecting some weird, out of this world, creep house with broken windows and gargoyles that watch your every mov-Now that's what I'm talking about!

The moment I walked inside, I noticed how old and creepy the inside was and I was oddly satisfied! This is what I was expecting and I wasn't disappointed.

"So what would you like, Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she headed to what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Just buttered toast and a glass of water would be fine. It seems late here so it would be best to have something light before attempting to fall asleep at what would be early evening to me" I explained as I slipped off my bag to take off my leather jacket. I came in a simple grey V-neck long sleeve shirt, faded wash baggy blue jeans, and black Vans.

"Of course, of course! Would you like me to bring it up to you? So you could settle yourself upstairs?"

"That would be nice, thank you" although everything she said sounded very simple, her accent made every word sound more interesting.

"Well then, up you go. First door on your left!" I smiled in her direction before heading up the steps. The house seemed dark and mysterious but normal to me. I've been to the Underworld a good number of times...and lived. This place was nothing!

"Let's just hope you're lucky enough to be cleared of all charges! I don't think we can handle a year without you..." I heard coming from the door of the room I was to be staying in for the next night or two. I walked up and slowly opened the door.

On one bed sat two people, a boy and a girl. The boy had the same red hair as the Weasleys so I assumed this was their son...or one of them. The girl beside him had brown bushy hair and this aura around her that reminded me of Annabeth. The _'I know all'_aura. I'm used to it. Both looked around fifteen or so.

Across from them and on another bed was another fifteen year old. He had a mess of black hair on his head, like he was stressed out. I could see the edge of a scar peeking from under his hair on his forehead, but his round glasses took the attention off of it a little (A/N: Until you see it in its full lightning shape. I hate how everyone always has the characters notice the shape at first glance. I could watch a full twenty minutes of Harry and can honestly say I only know its shape because of the book and when they mention it. His hair should cover it just enough to make it so the shape is identifiable.). Under the glasses were two emerald green eyes that watched me closely as I walked into the room. It was like looking in a mirror...except my reflection is younger, scrawnier, has glasses, darker and greener eyes, a scar...you know what? Forget about the 'mirror' comment.

"Hey! The name's Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you" I waved politely before walking over to the only other available bed. I started taking a pair of lounge pants out of my bag when the girl decided to talk.

"Excuse me? Who are you? I've never seen you before..." she looked suspicious like she didn't trust me in the slightest. I guess that's okay seeing as she doesn't know me, but it looked like she expected me to come at her with a knife in hand or something.

"Percy Jackson. Son of Sally Jackson, Mrs. Weasley's old friend. Also new-found wizard. This'll be my first year but I'll be joining in with the fifth years. You must be Mrs. Weasley's son, right?" I asked the stunned redhead.

"Yes...wait, you mean you just found out you're a wizard?"

"Yep! I had more important things to deal with before now"

"So are you attending Hogwarts?" the girl asked; she still seemed hesitant.

"Yeah...heard from my mom it's a great school. Made her feel at home...just gonna feel like school to me..." Camp Half-Blood was my home, with Chiron, my friends, and my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

"Well your mother was right. Hogwarts is like a second home to me" my – somewhat – look-a-like said.

"...yeah...well don't I feel like a bloke! We haven't even introduced ourselves! My name is Hermione Granger" the girl said as she extended a hand. I shook it before the redhead came up with his hand extended as well.

"Ron" he simply said since I already know his surname.

"Harry Potter" the second said with his hand out as well. His eyes told me that he was practically waiting for me to make a connection with his name. Truth is...never heard of a Harry Potter in my life. A Harry Malarkey, but no Potter.

"Percy, dear! Here is your toast and glass. Let's hope you get a good night's sleep. Off to bed you three, especially you Harry. You need to be up bright and early tomorrow" Mrs. Weasley came into the room, gave me my light dinner and led Hermione out, probably to sleep in another room. She is a girl after all and three boys are going to be sleeping here.

The boys got ready for bed as I had my dinner and drank my water. Even though I felt rejuvenated after the glass of water, sleep seemed to catch me instead of the other way around. I was just quick enough to change into my lounge pants and a white tank when I fell asleep in seconds with my head about a quarter of the pillow. The Curse of Achilles made me extra sleepy so that would explain that.


	10. Baby, What Now?

**IDEA #9**

**Last Update: 08-26-11**

**A/N: This is a story idea about: Percy and Annabeth did a little **_**something-something**_** before Percy disappeared in TLH. So when the Greek demigods go to the Roman camp, not-so-little-now Annabeth Chase arrives pregnant. Let's hope the father-to-be remembers her…**

**Word Count: 2,105**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

**Percy Jackson Story: Baby, What Now**

I placed my hand over my stomach as we neared the entrance of Casta Roma. We've been waiting for six months for the Argo II to be built and I couldn't wait to see Percy. When we first realized that he disappeared, I was miserable.

But when the first month passed by, depression started to creep on me. I started to feel sick every morning and some of my clothes were getting a little tight. I remember passing it off as just homesickness and comfort food that I ate to feel better. Camp Half-blood would always literally be my home but my true home was with Percy and he was gone…so yes, homesickness.

But then some foods started to make me nauseous and my period never came. That's when I realized that that night Percy and I spent together a few nights before he was taken away had left more of a permanent mark on me than just losing my virginity.

I was pregnant and the father of my child was on the other side of the country with possibly no memory of me and also probably in danger of being killed by the Roman demigods.

I got through the tough first months of pregnancy with the help of my true friends and now the only thing I would ever need help with would be if I go into labor early. When we landed and we were told it was time to get off the ship, I had to take a few deep breaths before getting up from my seat because the anticipation was killing me.

"Annabeth?" I looked up to see Piper holding my bunkroom's door open. She has been a really good friend to me these pass months. I actually did the impossible with her though just a few weeks ago.

You know how Piper doesn't seem like the average Aphrodite girl…well a few weeks ago I had an appointment for an ultrasound and she wanted to accompany me along with a few other girls (Thalia, Clarisse, and Kate).

When we all got to see the baby on the screen, she practically squealed at the sight of the tiny little thing with ten perfect toes and ten perfect fingers. Thalia just had to comment, saying that my baby looked like a sea-monkey. I slapped her arm and she laughed. She obviously only said that to piss me off since the father is Percy.

"Yes?" I asked. She looked a little happy but also a little apprehensive since yes, Jason will be able to see his friends again and she wants to see him happy, but also, Jason might just have a lady friend here at camp that he might forget Piper for the moment he sees her again.

"We're at the location of the camp" she announced before smiling weakly and walking back out. I sighed and stood up, grabbing my sweater from beside me and slipping it on as I walked out of the room and off the ship.

Jason led the way, trying to remember where the gates were to his camp as we walked for a good mile. I stood at the back of the group with Piper and Thalia on either side of me. Thalia was here since she wanted to make sure Percy remembered me before leaving me to the Romans. She didn't want her future godchild to get hurt now did she? She had her hand at my back and was holding one of my hands with her other free one. Piper was just standing by me for support, not as overprotective as Thals was.

"Ready to see your Seaweed Brain, Annabeth?" Thalia asked with an air of humor. She probably thought I was going to beat the Hades out of him for leaving me alone and pregnant. Truth is, the moment I saw him and I was positive he remembered me…I was going to kiss the seaweed out of him. I missed him so much that I'd probably be crying when I kissed him. Something very out of the ordinary for me, but at least I could blame it on my pregnancy. I looked down and rubbed the baby bump that was becoming very obvious now.

"No…yes…um, maybe? I don't know Thals. What if he doesn't remember me? Or if he doesn't want to be the father to our baby? What if he doesn't love me anymore?" I asked, my voice making it sound like I was close to tears. I second that!

"What? Where is the Annabeth Chase I know? The one that would silence anyone with a look? Who would pin you down in seconds on the battle field? Who'd beat the Hades out of you for just calling her weak? What happened to that strong-willed, never weak, always has a plan, girl?" she asked as the three of us stopped, letting everyone go ahead of us.

"She fell in love and got pregnant! I fell in love, and I became stronger because of that love…but then Hera comes and takes away my Seaweed Brain and I feel lost and pathetic and just plain worthless now. Without Percy, I could never be me. I realized that after I lost him the first time and thought he was dead. Now that he's my boyfriend and the father of my child, it just makes that feeling of lost and weakness more apparent and strong. I feel like my whole world would crash down if he didn't remember me because without him…I can't be happy again, Thalia. I just can't" I cried into her shoulder as she patted my back to comfort me. Everything I just told her was true and it scared me.

…Ω…

_Six Months Earlier…_

I woke up in a dark room to pressure on my wrists and ankles. As my eyes adjusted to the black surrounding me, I tried to remember how I got here. Where _here_ was? _Why_was I here?

But then I got the shock of the day. As I tried harder and harder to remember, I started to realize that my reason for being here wasn't the only thing I couldn't remember.

Where do I come from? How old am I? _Who_am I?

Suddenly light shot through the room, illuminating even the darkest of corners with a pale shine. My eyes closed at the brightness, stinging with a slight pain.

"Ah...so you're finally awake. I was wondering when the moron would gain consciousness" a voice came from the light **(A/N: It's GOD!)**.

When my eyes finally adjusted, there standing in the doorway was a girl about 5' 5" or so in height with shoulder length brown hair. She was dressed in tight camouflage cargo pants that were tucked into black combat boots. She had a white t-shirt on, a sword strapped to her belt, and a tattoo I couldn't make out on her forearm.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" I asked in a surprisingly intimidating voice and looked down, struggling to break free from what looked like iron cuffs on my wrists and ankles. The girl only smirked before coming over to the, what I assumed, was a metal table I was lying on.

"You don't have the right to ask those questions. Especially when you're the one who trespassed on to our territory. So I get to ask the questions here...who are _you_? And why did you invade our land?" she asked as she examined the cuffs holding me down.

"That's the thing! I don't know who I am or where I came from. So how would I know why I'm here...I don't even know where here is. So can you please just release me so I ca-"

"How are these not digging into your skin?" she interrupted me as she touched the cuffs that were tight enough to stop circulation.

"I don't know okay? You really have to stop asking dumb questions!" I was losing my temper with this girl.

"Dumb questions? *Dumb questions*! Says the guy who doesn't know who he is! You know what...I'm glad Lupa has the sudden urge to test you; I want to see you dead" she announced before a few more people came out and un-cuffed me and dragged me out of the room.

…Ω…

Seemed like Reyna didn't get what she wanted. She's the brunette by the way. They ended up throwing all if their seventh to fifth legions, only for me to defeat them all. Then to finish up my _test_since it was taking so long – they expected me to be defeated by a seventh legion warrior – they decided to have me fight all the praetors of the last four remaining legions.

I beat every one until I got to the first legion. When I did, I found out that their praetor wasn't present - wonder where he is - and so the temporary praetor was to fight me.

Reyna.

But just as I was going to disarm her and win, the battle was called off. Apparently I had already earned my place in camp the moment I was able to defeat my first opponent. They just kept me fighting to see how far I could take it. They didn't expect me to make to the first legion, almost defeating that praetor.

So they put me in the first legion and I was to follow their every command, even the ones I objected to. I was forced to. Then months passed by, and the legions were able to tolerate me.

But the while time I was here, barely any memories returned to me. Some facts about myself came to mind now and then like:

My name is Perseus (Percy) Jackson.

I'm sixteen and my birthday is on August 18th.

I'm a New Yorker, I've always lived there.

My father is Neptune – Camp Legion will not stand for Poseidon, the Greek counterpart, even though I'm pretty sure it's Poseidon in my case – the Roman god of the sea.

And the few memories that did come back were of a girl. She has curly blonde hair that is usually in a ponytail. She always wore jeans – most of the time shorts – and a t-shirt or tank, never anything too girly or frilly. Her skin was this beautiful tan that definitely fit her figure and hair color. Typical California girl...

...till you saw her eyes. They're a beautiful shade of grey that looked like they were watching your every move, and calculating ways of taking you down. But they were warm, oh so warm. And if I'd get a memory where they were sad or cold, it made me want to hurt the being that would dare cause that depression.

Annabeth. My Wise Girl.

Those were the words that would come to mind when something about her hit me at random times.

I knew she was smart, funny, and talented. I knew she was kind but fierce when tempered with. I knew she was strong and fearless - when not around spiders. I knew she was a daughter of Athena. And I knew she was close to me, so close to me.

But I didn't know what she was to me.

Colleague. Conrad. Best friend.

...girlfriend - hopefully.

I knew I loved her. I was in love with her. But I still felt like no matter how much I found out about her, I still didn't _know_ her, you know?

I've been trying to remember more about her every day for the past six months now and I haven't gotten far. So yes, the one person from my past that I _can_bring to mind, I barely remember much about.

But on the bright side, I think she was my first kiss. I hope she was my second, third, fourth...you get where I'm going with this, right?

"Intruders! Intruders at camp entrance!" one of the Apollo kids, Dakota, shouted as she ran through the camp, trying to get everyone's attention.

Intruders? They must mean monsters because otherwise the trespassers would have to be demigods. Doesn't that mean we should welcome them?


	11. Jackson Family Reunion

**IDEA #10**

**Last Update: 08-28-11**

**A/N: This is a story idea about: SUMMARY ON THIS WEBSITE : **

** storytimeanytime(.)weebly(.)com/family(.)html**

**Word Count: 3,183**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

**Percy Jackson Xover Story: Jackson Family Reunion**

"C'mon Channy" I called to my daughter after unbuckling the belt on the car seat. She reached out her arms for me and I picked her up, hearing Annabeth close the door on the opposite side. She was always faster with that belt so she was able to take out Ryann quicker than I could with Channer.

"Do you know why your mom called us?" Annabeth asked as she came around the minivan and put Ryann on the floor so she could walk into the building with her sister.

"She never said anything over the phone. I guess she wanted to leave it as a surprise or something..." I really didn't know why my mom wanted us here, especially in such a hurry. She just randomly called late last night, telling me to come over today with Annabeth and the twins, saying that she had to discuss something important.

We followed closely behind the twins, who were hopping over to the elevator holding hands. Minutes later, we were in front of my mom and my stepdad's apartment. The same one where Annabeth and I had most of our firsts. After knocking, my mother answered rather quickly.

"Percy! Annabeth! My beautiful granddaughters! I am so happy you're here" she hugged the girls first, bending down to do so, before giving Annabeth and I small hugs from having to reach over the twins "Come in, come in! There are cookies in the kitchen"

"Cookies!" Channer and Ryann shouted in glee, running as fast as they could. Annabeth followed behind them, just to make sure they made it there without hurting themselves.

"Great mom. You just had to say cookies" I was trying to be stern but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

After the twins had one cookie each, we settled them down to watch some little kids' show in the living room with Claire. Claire's my five year old half-sister, completely mortal, and I love her.

So once the kids were occupied, the grown-ups all gathered in the kitchen, sitting at the table. In front of my mom were a phone, a list with numbers, and what looked like invitations with the address of my and Annabeth's new house.

"So what did you have to tell us?" I asked, looking at the things before her.

"I've been keeping something from you, Percy..." she said, looking down. She looked guilty but relieved like she's been waiting to tell me this for years "I have three sisters I never told you about"

"Wait...you mean I have family that isn't related to Greek gods?" I'm surprised she would keep something like this from me. I always thought she was an only child, kinda like I was at first. Plus she wasn't one to keep secrets from me for so long.

"Yes, I have three sisters, your aunts. Their names are Lisa, Judith, and Renée. They are all married _and_ have some kids of their own. Lisa has two kids, Emma and Elliot. Judy has one son, Samuel. And Renée has one daughter, Isabella. They're your cousins" she said, ringing her hands, nervous.

"And I've never met them before?" it seemed strange that the sisters would keep their kids away from each other, never letting them meet.

"Just once. You're the oldest, so you were five, Samuel was next at three, then Isabella at two and Lisa was pregnant with Emma. So you've never met Emma or Elliot, really but you'll meet them soon" she assured me. But then I caught what she said at the end.

"Soon? How soon? Does this have to do with those invitations?"

"Momma, I did a poop!" I heard Ryann call from somewhere in the house. Possibly the bathroom. They're only three and were already potty-trained at two. Annabeth excused herself and went to take care of her.

"Um...about that...I was wondering if you and Annabeth could be little dears and...house some guests?"

...Ω...

I looked through the mail, searching for the letter I was supposed to receive from the States.

"And here it is!" I took out the pale blue letter from the pile and began to open it. Emma walked in with her friends at that very moment.

"What mum?" she asked, sitting down in the living room with Cleo and Rikki.

"I got a letter from my sister! She lives in the States" I explained as I ripped open the envelope and got out the invitation. It had some ocean like theme to it with the words...

"_Jackson Family Reunion_"

...on the cover. Under the words was the Jackson family crest. I smiled and opened the card. The first thing to catch my attention was the picture of my three sisters and I the last time we were together which was about seventeen years ago.

I read the letter under the picture that was handwritten.

_Dear Lisa,_

_A visit from you, Judy, and Renée has been long overdue. So as we decided, we are going to have a family reunion._

_The reunion will start on July 1st so book your flights for the 30th of June. If you can't make it then, at least book your flights some day before July 4th. We're having a big reunion BBQ and fireworks show to start off our month together._

_Before you ask, of course your kids have to come whether they're far away, married, or with kids. They along with any friends or extended family will be staying with my son, Percy, and his wife in their new house. Don't worry about how many are allowed to go, Percy's home has plenty of space._

_For you Lisa, Percy himself has decided to pay for your tickets over from Australia to America. But keep in mind that the paid tickets are only for the family: you, Neil, Emma, and Elliot. Any friends will have to pay for themselves. Sorry but it would be too much for us._

_Come prepared for a month stay with pool access and horseback riding. Percy and his wife just bought their new house, which has let's just say...a lot of acres of land. They have an in-ground pool and a horse track and stables._

_Also be sure to bring cameras and a lot of money, because Percy works at the local Aquarium, the local Zoo, and at the NYPD stables. What does that mean...free tours!_

_So I can't wait to see you and your family again!_

_Love,  
>Sally Jackson-Blofis<em>

_P.S. Please call at least two weeks prior to the reunion to tell us how many people are actually coming so Percy and his wife could be prepared beforehand. Thank you!_

"Well this will surely be fun. Emma?" apparently, she was already waiting for me to call for her. She's probably curious about this unknown sister of mine.

"Yes? But mum...you never said you had a sister? And now, all of a sudden, you have mail from her?" her friends were kind enough to try to look away. This is a family matter but it would be rude if they left or if I asked them to leave.

"Well I do. _Three_, actually. The last time there was a family reunion, I reckon it was about seventeen or so years ago. You weren't even born yet then. But my sisters and I have decided that it's time you and your cousins finally met" I walked over to her and handed her the card "We are all going to New York for a month and you can bring your friends. But they will have to pay for themselves..."

The three friends looked at each other and slowly their faces twisted into smiles.

"Oh my god! We're going to New York!" Cleo shouted.

...Ω...

"Judy! You got mail!" I heard Ron call from downstairs. I finished scrubbing the bathtub and took off my gloves.

We had just arrived home from Egypt where a battle between Sam's robot friends and some bad aliens took place. So naturally, as I tend to do, I started cleaning the house as a way to forget about all the fire, smoke, blood, and death.

Ron had left my mail on the table before leaving to work on his lawn. I picked up the small pile and glanced through.

"Bill...bill...magazine...bill...what's this?" I looked at the return address but it was a blur. Age can really be a downer when you get to my point. I got out my glasses and tried to read it again.

_**Sally Jackson-Blofis  
>333 Made Up Rd.<br>Manhattan, NY**_

"Sally? Oohhh...now I remember!" together, my sisters and I had decided that we should have a family reunion over the phone. Sally was generous enough to be the host. I opened up the envelope and smiled at the cover and the picture inside. Under the picture was the actual letter...

_Dear Judy,_

_A visit from you, Lisa, and Renée has been long overdue. So as we decided, we are going to have a family reunion._

_The reunion will start on July 1st so book your flights for 30th. If you can't make it then, at least book your flights some day before July 4th. We're having a big reunion BBQ and fireworks show to start off the our month together._

_Before you ask, of course your son has to come whether he's far away, married, or with kids. He along with any friends or extended family will be staying with my son, Percy, and his wife in their new house.  
>Don't worry about how many are allowed to go, Percy's home has plenty of space.<em>

_Come prepared for a month stay with pool access and horseback riding. Percy and his wife just bought their new house, which has let's just say...a lot of acres of land. They have an in-ground pool and a horse track and stables._

_Also be sure to bring cameras and a lot of money, because Percy works at the local Aquarium, the local Zoo, and at the NYPD stables. What does that mean...free tours!_

_So I can't wait to see you and your family again!_

_Love,  
>Sally Jackson-Blofis<em>

_P.S. Please call at least two weeks prior to the reunion to tell us how many people are actually coming so Percy and his wife could be prepared beforehand. Thank you!_

I have to call Sam!

...Ω...

I laid back on my chair and slipped on my glasses. Today was such a wonderful day. The Florida skies are so beautiful and bright. I feel like I could never leave.

"Renée? This just came in the mail for you" Phil said as he handed me a letter. I thanked him and kissed him quickly before he left me to my own musing.

I looked at the letter and almost screamed out in excitement. This is the invitation for the reunion my sisters and I decided we should have. I opened up the letter and read what Sally wrote.

_Dear Renée,_

_A visit from you, Lisa, and Judy has been long overdue. So as we decided, we are going to have a family reunion._

_The reunion will start on July 1st so book your flights for 30th. If you can't make it then, at least book your flights some day before July 4th. We're having a big reunion BBQ and fireworks show to start off the our month together._

_Before you ask, of course your daughter has to come whether she's far away, married, or with kids. She along with any friends or extended family will be staying with my son, Percy, and his wife in their new house. Don't worry about how many are allowed to go, Percy's home has plenty of space._

_Come prepared for a month stay with pool access and horseback riding. Percy and his wife just bought their new house, which has let's just say...a lot of acres of land. They have an in-ground pool and a horse track and stables._

_Also be sure to bring cameras and a lot of money, because Percy works at the local Aquarium, the local Zoo, and at the NYPD stables. What does that mean...free tours!_

_So I can't wait to see you and your family again!_

_Love,  
>Sally Jackson-Blofis<em>

_P.S. Please call at least two weeks prior to the reunion to tell us how many people are actually coming so Percy and his wife could be prepared beforehand. Thank you!_

"Phil!" I called out with a big smile as I got up from my chair.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to me.

"Nothing's wrong! I got an invitation from my sister Sally to go to New York!" I almost squealed at the thought of a reunion.

"Sister? What sister?"

Oh yeah...I never told him about my sisters yet...

...Ω...

"I wuve bubba guppies!" Ryann squealed as hers and Channer's favorite show started on the TV in our second floor living room. I find it funny that they're granddaughters of Poseidon and their favorite show is about these little merpeople characters. Annabeth and I were sitting in the dining area looking through pictures of my unknown family and lists of who was coming.

"So this is your aunt Lisa, her husband Neil, and her two kids, Emma and Elliot" Annabeth pointed at each person on the family picture my mom sent us. My aunt looked like she was in her late forties or early fifties. She had blondish brown hair and laugh lines. Even though she looked like she was in the range of 47-53, she looked good and fit for her age. A cool fact about her was she used to be a junior lifeguard or something when she was younger.

Her husband looked about her age with also blondish brown hair, just more brown than blonde. He also looked good for his age. The two kids are both blonde, like if none of the brown passed down to them. The oldest, Emma, is sixteen going on seventeen and had icy blue eyes and was wearing a light blue dress that matched her eyes with a white cardigan over top. Elliot looked like a mini male version of Emma, to tell the truth.

"Apparently we'll be housing five of Emma's friends who want to come to New York. Two girls and three boys, all around her age. The girls and Emma can sleep in the office, three can fit on the sectional once we pull out the bed from it. The boys can sleep in the twins' room, we'll get some cots from camp if Chiron is willing or we can buy some" she explained as she looked at some pictures of Emma's friends.

"So the twins will be sleeping with us, I'm guessing?" I asked as I pulled out an envelope that contained pictures of my Aunt Judy's family and any additional guests.

"Yay! We sleep wit you?" Channer asked as she hopped over to us with Ryann slowly bringing up the rear. I chuckled as I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"Maybe...if you're good girls?" I asked as Annabeth picked up Ryann and sat her on her lap.

"Me alway good gurl. Dat why I get cookies" Channer explained very seriously. I wanted to laugh at the serious expression on her face but then she would get angry. No one wants an angry Channer Hali Jackson on their hands.

"Yea, we alway good gurls! But not it da monsta com out TV. Then we kick his ask!" Ryann finished with a smile and clapped her hands in joy.

"Ryann Dorian Jackson! Where did you learn that word!" Annabeth asked in shock. I was shocked too. I know she pronounced it wrong but she was trying to say 'ass' so I am wondering where she could have heard it. Annabeth and I were careful when speaking around the girls for this very reason. They love to repeat stuff they hear.

"Unca Nikki say dat. He say dat it a monsta com to kee us, we hat to kick his ask" Nico! I should have known. We let him and Grover babysit a few weeks ago when Annabeth's boss had scheduled for an office party and as Annabeth's husband, I was to go. I guess he taught them more than how to ride their tricycles.

"Well then we will have to have a talk with your uncle Nico. That's a bad word, Ry. You shouldn't say that. If you have to, say 'kick his butt' okay?" I asked. She nodded her head vigorously in understanding before leaning into Annabeth.

"Okay so next is your aunt Judy's family. There's Judy, her husband Ron, and their son, your cousin, Sam. They're bringing only one guest, Sam's girlfriend" she said as she pulled the photos out of the envelope. One was a family picture and the other was of Sam and this really hot girl - not as hot as my Wise Girl but hey, I speak the truth - who I assumed was his girlfriend. They were leaning on the hood of this beautiful yellow with black racing stripes Chevrolet Camaro.

"Nice car..." I whispered to myself as I stared at the picture.

"She will sleep in the two twin bed guest room and he can sleep upstairs on one of the beds with Elliot sleeping on the other. Emma's three friends can sleep on some cots. We're gonna have to get some really comfortable ones since they'll be sleeping on them for the whole month" she said as she scrolled down the screen of the laptop she had on the table next to her. My guess was she was looking at cots on the Internet.

"Who Emma an Elliot?" Channer asked as she reached for one of the photos. I gave her the photo with my Aunt Lisa's family. As she looked at it, I combed my finger through her thin blonde hair.

"They are your cousins. They're going to come here to our house...to swim with you!" I finished. They always liked when we had visitors. But visitors who wanted to swim with them got them all excited.

"Dey wan sim wit me? I go get baby suit!" she tried to hop off my lap to get her bathing suit but I caught her around her tiny waist.

"Not today, Channy. They'll be here soon but not today, okay?" she nodded and Annabeth quickly leaned over the table to reach another envelope, trying not to make Ryann too uncomfortable having to be squeezed in between her mother and the table.

"Last but not least, your Aunt Renée's family. There's her, her ex-husband Charlie, their daughter and your cousin Bella, and Renée's new husband Phil. Plus Bella's bringing her fiancé Edward and his sister Alice. Renée, Phil, and Charlie will be staying with your parents so they can deal with the sleeping arrangements for them. Bella and Edward can sleep in the queen size bed guest room and Alice can have the other bed in the other guest room" she said as she typed everything she had planned out so far on her laptop.


	12. Young Hardships

**IDEA #11**

**Last Update: 08-28-11**

**A/N: This is a story idea about: This is a story where Percy's life is basically destroyed at an early date. Like him **_**4 years old**_** early. Read on to see how.**

**Word Count: 2,250**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

**Percy Jackson Story: Young Hardships**

A little boy ran through the streets and allies of Manhattan, New York. He had tears flowing down his little cheeks as he breathed heavily through the night. He didn't dare look back in fear of seeing that monster of a man following him. After running for what seemed like hours, he finally settled on leaning against a tree in central park to catch his breath. He wished the man wasn't married to his mom. He wished his mom had seen what was coming. He wished his mom was still alive.

The boy was only six, yet he has been through more than a grown man has ever experienced. When his mother had married that creep, Gabriel Ugliano, two years ago, he knew even at the young age of four that something wasn't right about him. Gabe was what many would call a nasty, pathetic, excuse for a man. He had one of the biggest beer bellies the young boy had ever seen. He was practically bald with only a few hairs to lie across his oily head. And he smelled so repulsive that dogs would whine in his presence before running away, sniffing and trying to wipe off the smell from their noses with their paws.

But what the confused the boy was that it seemed like not even his mother liked the man yet she wanted to stay with him. The boy found out that his mother was being hit at an early age and tried to fight the man off with his toddler fists. He only ended up going to the hospital because he was in a 'car accident' and broke his arm, got a concussion, and bruises on his ribs, arms, legs, and torso.

Then just a year ago when the boy tried to stand up to the man again, this time he was only smacked aside and was told he had to go up to his room. His mother was left behind and beaten for having a disrespectful son like him. After his mother was unconscious, Gabe had walked into the boy's room late at night and proceeded to rape the poor five year old. The next day when his mom found out, she had wished that she could have done something. Instead she brought her son into the bath and tried to ease the pain of being robbed of his innocence. She was surprised though that day when the water that came from the pipes wasn't fresh but saltwater. From then on, she knew that his father would be watching over him, but wouldn't be able to protect him as well as he would have liked.

After that day, the beatings just got worse. His mother had started to get serious injuries, he was getting bruised almost every other day. Every time Gabe would get drunk, he'd find some excuse to get mad at them and then rape the boy's mother then the boy later on.

When the boy turned six and was ready to attend school, specifically Kindergarten. After a few weeks in school, he was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. It made it more difficult to learn how to spell words and pay attention in class when the letters would fly around on the page and he couldn't stay still. As weeks passed by, he started to get ridiculed by the other students for not being able to read words off the board even though the teachers knew that the boy was anything but stupid.

One day the boy could not take the jokes and the insults and practically attacked a fellow student. After he was taken away by a teacher and was reprimanded for his actions, he was asked what could be wrong that he would do such a thing. His ADHD came to surface and he told his teacher that his mother and him were being abused by his stepfather. The teacher was shocked and quick to call for the authorities so that the man could be arrested for his crimes.

When the police had arrived at the boy's house to come for Gabe, the boy's mother was relieved and unsure. It was her husband's scent that kept the monsters from finding and killing her son. But he seemed to be hurting him more than a monster would have gotten the chance to. So when they questioned her, she did not hesitate as she told them of how he abused not only her but her little six year old son as well. After a quick court case, they had settled the divorce and Gabriel Ugliano was put in prison.

But it seemed that the boy was a magnet to danger for only after a few weeks of peaceful bliss, it was all over the news that a man had escaped from jail and was on a vigorous search for his ex-wife and stepson. The police search everywhere, trying to find the fugitive before he could cause any trouble. But what the police failed to do was keep a watch out for the man's supposed family to see if he would dare return to them.

So it was on Halloween that he had showed up at their doorstep late at night. The moment the boy's mother opened the door, she was greeted with a cold 'Trick or Treat' and pushed into the apartment. Gabe then proceeded to beat her, hit her, rape her, and make her bleed. Then he left her on the floor covered in blood but not weak enough to die yet.

"You little slut! You were so quick to get rid of me...well it's time to show you how easy it is for me to get rid of you" he slapped her before going off to grab the little boy from under the kitchen table, his hiding spot the duration of his mother's 'punishment'. Gabe grabbed him by his hair and stripped the six year old of his clothes before throwing him on the floor, only a few feet out of reach of his mother. The woman was too weak to reach out to him but could turn her head to look at him. She wished she couldn't even do that, for the moment she did Gabe grabbed the boy and raped the poor child right in front of her. After the sick man was satisfied, he threw the kid aside, leaving him to curl into a ball and bleed out on the floor in pain. The man then spent the next hour eating what he could out of the fridge for he knew the cops were after him. The two victims were scrawled out on the floor of their living room, bleeding and whimpering. After the pain eased some, the boy began to crawl over to his mother and laid down next to her, his sore spot tucked into her side as a way to keep it safe from the man in the other room. The woman cried softly as she weakly held him to her side.

The next day, the small two person family woke up to a quiet apartment. The woman was sore but more or less better and ready to try and stand up. She picked her son up with some effort and carried him to the bathroom. She couldn't spot Gabe and so suspected that he had left for the morning but was almost certain that he would come back.

She placed her son in the tub and turned on the water and again it was saltwater. It was like his father wished desperately that he could help but could only do something as small but still as helpful as this. The moment the water had reached the young boy, he relaxed and felt back into a deep sleep in easing pain and exhaustion. She sighed and, without removing her clothes, also stepped into the tub and held her son in her arms, and fell asleep with him.

Hours later when evening came, both were startled awake by the sound of the front door slamming shut. The woman came out of the tub, water dripping from her soaked clothes, and then pulled out her son. She dried herself off and got dressed in some dirty clothes from the hamper that they had in the bathroom. Then when she was going to turn and dry her son, he seemed to already be dry and she came to the realization that he was started to develop his powers. She grabbed some clothes for him as well and then told him to wait for her in the bathroom.

She walked out and into the living room. She could hear someone in the kitchen throwing plates, cups, and pans around the room. She peeked inside to see Gabe with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a pistol in the other. He was clumsily walking around and shoved things everywhere. She didn't dare walk in there. But Gabe had already spotted her and took to pulling her by the hair into the kitchen with him. He smiled as she winced from the pain. He raised the pistol to her temple and began to whisper to her.

"I thought marrying you would do me some good...how could I have been so stupid. You and that brat of yours...you're only good for a nice, quick, _fuck_. **Nothing else**. You little whore!" he slapped her while having a hold of her hair. She let out a yelp which her son had heard from the bathroom. He came out slowly to see what could have made his mother let out such a noise. His young body was still a little tender but he was able to sneak into the living room and peek into the kitchen. When he did, all he saw was Gabe throwing his mother down before shooting his gun at her leg. He wanted to scream with her when she did. Then Gabe shot her other leg, rendering her legs useless so she wouldn't be able to run away. The woman cried in agony as she saw black spots in her sight from the pain.

"Shut Up! I Said SHUT UP!" Gabe shouted before he shot her in the stomach. She gasped in unbearable pain as blood seeped out of her wounds. The boy felt tears come out of his eyes and roll down his slightly chubby cheeks. He knew that his mother wasn't going to live. He wanted to stay and help her but knew that if he tried, Gabe would only aim the gun at him and the both of them would die. He didn't want to die.

His mother turned her head with a struggle and looked at him from around the island on the floor. She mouthed run before Gabe aimed the gun at her head. The boy took to running with all his might out of the apartment and out into the streets. He could hear that last gunshot that ended his mother's life from blocks away. It seemed to ring in his ears. Then he heard Gabe shouting after him to go back. He ran for dear life, not wanting to die yet. He had his whole life before him and he didn't want to end up losing his light so unexpectedly like his mother.

And that brings us to the boy leaning against a tree in Central Park. The little boy didn't even pay any attention to the locks of pitch black hair that got in the way of his dull sea green eyes. He held himself as it started to rain. But as the ran hit his skin, it seemed like it wasn't really touching his skins and he was still dry.

This little boy's name is Percy Jackson and he just saw his mother being murdered.

R.I.P Sally Jackson.

...Ω...

Poseidon (yes, the great Greek God of the Seas) was sitting on his throne, brooding and thinking about how he wished he could visit Sally and his son. He could remember her eyes and how they would sometimes look like the color of the sea. He could remember that one night that he visited his son without Sally even knowing, though she might have figured it out. He wanted to hold her in his arms again and probably get the chance to hold Percy once again, even if for only a minute. But he was here, underwater, in his palace, not with them.

"My love, what is wrong?" his wife, Amphitrite, asked when she noticed the look on his face. He looked positively depressed.

"It's nothing, dear" he said, a little annoyed and sad. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Sally and Percy, keeping them safe from that Gabe. After what happened to his son when he was five, he has had the urge to go up there and strangle that damn mortal before taking Sally and their son back here to the palace, working out some way to have them stay here.

But his damn brother just had to stop him and force him to stay. He hated how if it were a child of Zeus being tortured like that, Zeus would break the very rules he demands everyone to follow so that he could help the kid. But if it's someone else's...rules, rules, rules! It's always "Follow the rules _this_" and "Follow the rules _that_". When is anyone going to get the chance to love their child how they want to?


	13. Demigod Professor

**IDEA #12**

**Last Update: 08-29-11 **

**A/N: This is a story idea about: This is after TLO and all the mess with Gaia (obviously the gods and demigods won for this story) and during OotP for Harry Potter. Percy is offered a job as Hagrid's replacement while he is on temporary leave (Chiron is friends with Albus). Wonder how that's gonna work out?**

**Word Count: 4,804**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

**Percy Jackson/Harry Potter Xover Story: Demigod Professor**

I was packing my bags, getting ready to go to England. Why you ask? 'Cause I'm cool like that! No really, I have to go teach a bunch of wizards and witches about magical creatures at a school named Hogwarts. I wonder what their American counterpart would be named...Pigfarts?

I remembered to pack some ambrosia and nectar just in case and a picture of my own little family. Annabeth, me, and our two year old daughter, Sophia. She looked like a mini Annabeth with my sea green eyes and black hair. Annabeth got pregnant with her during out senior year in high school and we were extremely not ready for a child at only eighteen. But when she came, we were surprisingly very good parents and now she just had her second birthday, August ninth, a month ago.

I really didn't want to leave my girls but Chiron kept saying that this teaching job was a 'once in a lifetime' chance. Plus Annabeth threatened to hurt me if I didn't because she believes this is a great opportunity for me. Curse of Achilles or not, she scares me.

So after I finished packing, I brought my bags into the living room of our temporary apartment that we bought together. It's temporary because we only bought it for until we could afford a bigger one, especially since Annabeth is pregnant...again. She's only two months pregnant and we found out just a few days after I was offered this job.

Annabeth was sitting next to Sophie's highchair, trying to get the frustrated baby to eat. I would have laughed if my little girl's sad face didn't always make me soft inside. Annabeth decided to give up and try later when I entered and kissed her lips gently.

"Morning, Wise Girl" I greeted her and sat down in front of a plate of eggs and bacon. Bought not cooked, Annabeth's big brain was only made for strategic and basic knowledge intelligence, not cooking.

"Morning! Are you ready to go to England?" she asked as she grabbed for a paper towel to wipe off Sophie's face.

"Yes...do I really have to go?" I asked for probably the hundredth time. I really didn't want to leave Annabeth with a two year old and pregnant, all alone.

"Percy, don't make me say this again! You are going to Hogwarts and you are going to like it. This is a great opportunity for you and it gives you the chance to learn about wizards and how they live. Maybe even find out if you yourself can perform the magic they do. Sophia and I will be fine. I already asked your mother if I could live with her for the next few months until you come back for Christmas break" she knew exactly what to say to get me to listen to her.

"Fine, fine! But I'll be calling every night just to check up on you guys" I compromised. I could see in her eyes that she was annoyed with this deal but needed to live with it to get me to leave. I smiled and got up to walk to the sink. I opened the curtains of the window above the sink to let in the light. Then by controlling the water, I made a light spray to create a rainbow in the bright morning sunlight. Taking out a drachma, I threw it into the rainbow chanting "O goddess, accept my offering". When the coin disappeared, I gave her the place and person "Chiron, Camp Half-Blood"

"Why are you IM'ing Chiron? Shouldn't you be getting showered and dressed?" Annabeth asked as she picked up our daughter and carried her over to my side. Sophia was sucking on two of her fingers, looking between Annabeth and I, her tiny little pigtails moving with her head.

"Well I am going to be teaching about magical creatures and I need a ride to England, so I'm going to ask if they could get Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary ready for departure. Need my favorite two creatures out there with me right? Right, Soph!" I smiled at my little girl and gave her a little tickle on her side, making her giggle. Annabeth smiled and nodded in agreement with my plan.

"Percy?" I heard from above the sink and turned to see a floating image of Chiron in front of me. I smiled and greeted him.

"Hello Chiron, I wanted to ask something of you real quick. As you can see, I'm not dressed and ready yet. So I need someone to start prepping Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary to go to England. Do you think someone over there could do that for me?" I asked as I felt Annabeth pull Sophie away since she was reaching out for me to carry her. I would take her if I wasn't talking to Chiron but I get easily distracted with her in my arms.

"Of course, I'll have someone prepare them right away! Don't take too long, Percy. You need to be at the school before they start dinner" then he ran his hand through the image, making the mist on this side slowly disperse. I turned to a crying Sophia in Annabeth's arms. I sighed before taking her into my arms. She rested her little head on my shoulder and softly whispered…

"Dadee" I smiled and rubbed her head gently. Annabeth watched with a smile before going back to the highchair and cleaning what little mess our daughter had made. As Annabeth cleaned, I took Sophie over to the living room and turned on the TV, trying to look for something age appropriate for my girl so she could be occupied with that while I take a shower. I put her in her playpen and put on the Wiggles. After she stopped paying attention to me, I walked out and into the bathroom in the hallway.

I came out ten minutes later and dry with my towel around my waist. I went into Annabeth's and my bedroom, grabbing a pair of dark-washed jeans, a blue t-shirt with a picture of a fish tank and the words 'I'd Tap That' on it, a white button-up, and a gray suit jacket. Put everything on (t-shirt first, button-up next and open, followed by the jacket with the sleeves of it and the button-up rolled up to my elbows) and then some blue Chuck Taylors to finish up my look. I know Wise Girl wouldn't approve of my shirt but I'm not wearing a suit, the jacket's enough. So as a final touch, I tried to fix my hair. The keyword is most definitely TRIED. My hair will always be a mess, good thing it's a nice looking mess...if that makes any sense.

I walked out of the bedroom tucking my wallet into my pocket. Chiron says that not only do they have a different currency then America, but the wizards also have a different form of money than the British. So I have to remember to exchange my money so if I ever want to buy something, I'd have something to buy it with. I walked into the living room where Annabeth was sitting on the sofa reading a book while Sophia continued to watch her show. I went over to Annabeth and gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

"Bye Wise Girl, I'll make sure to call after I get there. Love you" I said against her lips and she whispered bye and that she loved me back. I crouched down to Sophie's playpen level and gave her forehead a small kiss "I'll miss you, Soph. Be a good girl for mommy. Bye sweetie" I said to her with a smile.

"Ba-bye Dadee!" she grabbed my cheeks and looked into my eyes before smiling and then giggling to herself making me smile at her silliness "Dadee come ba?" she asked as her laugh fest calmed down and she gave me a cute little pout. I frowned at the look on her face.

"I always come back Soph. Love you" I gave her an Eskimo kiss and then got up, walking over to our door and out of the apartment, waving at my family as they waved back. Well Annabeth waved, Sophia just gave me a look like I was leaving for good. Good thing I looked away before I changed my mind and decided to stay behind and not go.

A good eight hours later, I was in front of a large castle in the middle of what seemed like nowhere. A very beautiful nowhere, with a big lake might I add. I arrived through shadow traveling with Mrs. O'Leary, telling Blackjack to fly over the Atlantic and meet me here. Well he just arrived and I told them to just wonder around and I'd see them later.

I asked for a small cabin outside the school but still on school grounds because I want to have my privacy, no matter how nice the school looks. Throwing my bag over my shoulder (Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary are carrying the rest of my stuff. I'll relief them of everything later), I walked towards the castle and used the big knockers to try to get someone's attention from inside. I hope I didn't come too late.

...Ω...

All the students were sitting at their tables, the first years already sorted and sitting with their houses, everyone already enjoying their dinner.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...Professor Dolores Umbridge" Dumbledore started and a plump woman dressed in way too much pink to be healthy smiled a false sweet grin at the students when they all heard the doors of the school get knocked on. Dumbledore smiled like he knew who was knocking. Three students that were sitting at the Gryffindor's table all looked at each other, wondering who could be there. The Headmaster walked out from behind his stand and walked out of the hall. Not five minutes later, they could hear Dumbledore explaining to the newcomer where they were going to introduce him.

When he opened the door, a man who looked only about twenty years of age walked beside him. He had slightly long black hair and sea green eyes that wandered around, taking in all of their surroundings at once. The way he was dressed could be called formal casual if it weren't for the t-shirt he was wearing underneath. Some of the girls he passed would sigh and look on as he was also very handsome. But then some of the girls to his left would sigh in disappointment when they noticed the gold band on his finger. He also looked very athletic and muscled like he worked out on a daily basis. The two men walked to the staff table up in front and the stranger stood a little off to the side as Dumbledore took his spot again behind his stand.

"...And this man here" he pointed to the casually dressed man off to the side who smiled "Has come all the way from the states to come and teach Care of Magical Creatures here at our school as Hagrid is on temporary leave. You will call him Professor Jackson. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professors good luck" he looked to his right and gestured the new professor to his seat "Now, as usual, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you-" A cross between the clearing of a throat and a giggle sounded through the hall and interrupted Dumbledore. Everyone turned to look at Ms. Umbridge as she stood up and walked around the table over to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome" she turned to the students "And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we are all going to be very good friends" she heard a murmur from one of the tables and gave two boys a look before continuing "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school...progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved...perfect what *can be* perfected...and prune practices that ought to be *prohibited*!" she whispered in what seemed like excitement before walking back to her seat. The headmaster did not know what to do and so just clapped, the students reluctantly following his example.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really wasmost illuminating..." he continued to talk as the plump woman in pink would now and then give the young new educator a quick glance and sneer. She had never been informed of a new teacher. This had to be fixed, one way or the other.

...Ω...

When I walked into the big hall, I was surprised by the different elements of the room, like the floating candles, but held it all in so my shock wouldn't appear on my face. All the attention was on me and I was getting a little annoyed by it, especially the few girls that sighed in admiration. But Dumbledore soon introduced me before gesturing me to my seat. Dumbledore continue with his speech before getting interrupted by the pink obsessed old lady and then continued on.

When the food appeared on the plates in front of me, I wasn't very shocked but I was a little disgusted at some of the choices. I mean the food didn't appear on our plates back at camp but the drinks did just magically fill our cups at our requests. And so I stuck to the stuff that looked familiar or normal and asked my cup, like I saw everyone else do, for some blue cherry coke. At least this was like camp.

As I ate, I took my time to look around at the other teachers. They all seemed to be of very much older ages than me. Even the youngest one didn't look very young. The pink dressed lady just made me want to shield my eyes from the intense feminine color. There was this creepy guy that could pass for a son of Hades.

When dinner was over, I followed Dumbledore out to the school grounds to where my cabin should be. I need to ask for a small firepit for the next meal. If I miss too many offerings, who knows what would happen. He led me to what looked like a simple log cabin but when we went inside, it looked like the inside of my cabin at camp but with only one bed and then what looked like a small seating area, a small office, a little kitchen, and a big flat screen TV. I asked for that one personally. In the back was what looked like a large dog bed with a big dog bowl next to it. Just a few yards over was a corner that had straw on the ground and a big pack of straw next to it. Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary.

"I hope everything is to your liking Mr. Jackson" the guy said with a British accent. I didn't like the Mr. thing and so I told him.

"Please, no Mr. or sir. Percy is good enough. And yes, everything is perfect" I said before he nodded and walked out of the room. I followed him out but walked towards the forest "BLACKJACK! MRS. O'LEARY!" my hellhound came out from the shadow of the nearest tree while my pegasus swooped down from the sky and landed next to me. I led them inside and showed each their new beds before somehow making a rainbow and wishing Annabeth and Sophia a goodnight. As I laid in my bed, all that went through my mind was; how am I going to get through tomorrow?

...Ω...

The next morning, I quickly showered and got dressed. Simple faded jeans, a white wife beater, sea green open button-up with the sleeves rolled up. I slipped on my vans as I walked out the door, leaving Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary to sleep a little longer.

I pulled out a picture of the day Sophia was born. She was premature and we expected her to come in September after we had come home from camp. Annabeth was watching me attempt to shoot an arrow at the target when I heard her shout my name. I turned to see her bent over with her hand over her swollen stomach and some of the nearby girls huddled around her. I looked to her feet to see a puddle on the ground. That was when I realized our little girl was coming a little early.

Because the nearest hospital was too far, I just brought her in my arms to the infirmary, hoping someone knew how to deliver a baby. After about sixteen hours of hardcore labor and some pretty colorful words on Annabeth's part, our Sophia Penelope Jackson was born at 4:37 am on August nine.

In the picture was Annabeth holding our little baby wrapped up in a sea green blanket in her arms. There was a tuff of black hair on top of her little head, her eyes closed shut and her mouth open in an 'O' shape. I was sitting next to Annabeth on the bed, smiling at the camera. Athena was standing on the other side of the bed with her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. And lastly was my dad sitting at the foot of the bed holding up a sign that said 'Welcome Sophie!'. My mom, Paul, and Annabeth's parents were next to Athena. Everyone was smiling, knowing it was a very special day for Wise Girl and I even though we were too young to have children. We were both eighteen even though I was going to turn nineteen only nine days later at that time.

This was one of the pictures I treasured most, right up there with other pictures of my favorite girls like their birthdays and the wedding; which Annabeth looked amazing in her wedding dress. I put the picture in my pocket and grabbed the textbook I was supposed to teach from. I spent some of my time reading it while back in America. It seemed pretty simple and like I could easily handle these creatures, especially with my own two creatures by my side.

I got up and walked over to the kitchen area, taking some apples and a slab of raw steak with me as I passed through. After feeding my two pals, I grabbed a gray beanie and put it on my head, and led the two four legged goofs out of our cabin. I brought them over to the castle where I was going to meet my first class. I was eating a quick slice of toast with butter when I saw them heading down the hill. It was a good amount of students but fortunately not as huge as a demigod Camp Half- Blood class. When they reached me I had finished my toast and was ready with my hands in my pockets; in one pocket I was holding the picture while in the other I was holding my pen. You should know which one.

"Welcome people to Care of Magical Creatures. I know Dumbledore wants you to call me Professor Jackson but I'm not much older than you. So in my class you can call me Percy" I said as kindly as possible, some girls were sighing again, one that wasn't had brown hair that was just a tad bit bushy. Next to her were two boys, one was a redhead like my friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare and the other looked like a young version of me with glasses.

"Percy? Isn't that the name of that lousy brother of yours, Weasley?" a blonde boy said with a smirk on his pale face. These two boys behind him snickered. The redhead just clenched his fists and tried to ignore the guy. Good "Wouldn't he be proud that a teacher has the same name! Your brother has always been a nerdy git" the boy continued. I couldn't stand this kid, time to put my new authority to use.

"Excuse me, what's your name, kid?" I asked the snobby blonde.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" he said with his British accent. He looked confident. Let's see if I can make his ego shrink.

"Ah, the 'James Bond' approach! You know that that went out of style even before I was your age, right? And I'm not that much older than you guys. If I were you Mister Drano Mouth-full, I'd refrain from making fun of others' family. I have a brother that used to be made fun of...until he saved us all from a massive ship engine explosion while also trying to avoid two very dangerous monsters. In class, mister Malfoy, I will not tolerate your form of harassment or any form of it. There will be a punishment in store for anyone who decides to go against my rules and no excuses will be accepted. This is my class and you will not act as you just did. Do you understand, Mr. Malfoy!" I asked as I approached the blonde and my face was only a foot away from his. I'm pretty certain my eyes must of darkened to the color of the sea during a thunderstorm.

"Y-y-yes P-p-professor Jackson!" he stuttered.

"Percy Jackson, thank you very much!" I said with a smile. And looked at the other students "Now for the rules...rule number one, no harassing other students; rule number two, raise your hand before talking because I don't need several people talking at once; rule number three, follow all my instructions as told; rule number four, treat the creatures with respect; rule number five, no one person, whether they are muggleborns-" the bushy haired girl looked up at me "- half-bloods-" my young look-a-like looked up at me "-or purbloods-" the redhead looked up at me "-is more important than the next. So no downgrading anyone while in my presence. Is this clear?" wow...sounded way too serious for my age. I'm only twenty-one.

"Yes Percy!" they all chorused.

"You see! You learned something already!" I said with a smile. They probably think there is something wrong with me. They're not far off. So I straightened the little hair that showed from under my hat and crossed my arms "Now that we all know the rules, let's introduce ourselves since I'm new...you first" and so they all introduced themselves, and then came the three that I was looking at before.

"My name is Hermione Granger" the bushy haired girl said with an air of intelligence around her. Her attitude actually reminded me of my wife. So I told her so.

"You remind me of my wife for some reason...do you happen to like learning and books and stuff?" I asked. She just really looked like the type to always want to go to the library and learn new things through books.

"Yes I do! Is your wife the same?" she asked. Good because I want my students to get to know me just like I'll be getting to know them.

"Yes, she is! She happened to graduate high school with the second highest GPA, grade point average, second only because she has dyslexia. She is actually an architect and is trying to get a PhD in architecture. She always has a plan and seems to know almost everything, no matter how random. Now how about you?" I nodded towards the redhead.

"Ron Weasley?" he sounded a little unsure of himself. I smirked and he took a small step back.

"Wow...and you happen to remind me of my best friend. No real specific reason though" I said as I tilted my head and gave him a look over. Then I looked over at the last student that needed to be introduced. My glasses wearing look-a-like!

...Ω...

The new professor looked Ron up and down before looking over at me. When I first saw him in the great hall last night, I noticed how much he looked like me. Or is it how much I look like him, since he's older. Anyway, he had long jet black hair that went past his ears but stopped a little before his jawline. He had green eyes like me too but they looked more like the sea than an emerald. And the way he dressed was like a regular person out on the streets of London. Like right now, he looked like he was dressed to just go for a stroll on a nice summer day. Plus the way he talked to Malfoy was bloody brilliant. He was definitely different from all the other teachers and he seemed like a very freelance type of person. This class might just turn out to be my favorite. He nodded in my direction, instructing me to introduce myself.

"My name is Harry Potter" I expected some kind of reaction like I usually got but it never came. And I was glad it didn't. It meant that not everyone knew about me and Voldemort. Percy nodded and then gave me a second look.

"I don't know but I have this feeling that you're more like me than just the looks. You don't happen to have this crazy power-hungry maniac after you trying to take over the world, do you?" he chuckled. But there was nothing to laugh about with that comment. Voldemort wants me and wants to take over the wizarding world and then the rest of it. I stiffened and he stopped laughing. He sighed in frustration before looking back at me "Seriously?" I shrugged and he dropped it. I saw him turn around towards the forest "BLACKJACK! MRS. O'LEARY!" I snickered at the last name.

Out of the trees walked out two figures. One looked like a horse and the other looked bigger than that. Percy turned to us again as the figures came up beside him. Out came a pitch black horse with these big lumps on its sides. Next to it was what looked like an oversized dog. Around the dog's neck was an equally as large collar with a tag that said 'Mrs. O'Leary Jackson'. Although the creature did not have three heads like fluffy, it looked just as intimidating to me. It walked over to Percy and gave him one big slobber of a kiss. Then the horse went to his other side and nudged him, giving him a look that I would have pegged for an expression of begging. Then Percy turned to the horse and began to...talk...to it. And it looked like they were having a conversation. The moment he was done talking to the horse, he sighed and pulled out something, giving it to the horse. Then he tuned to the dog and gave it a pat on the head and a scratch behind the ear. Finally he turned to us and smiled.

"These two guys are some of my closest friends. Blackjack the first purely black pegasus ever!" the horse next to him whinnied and then spread out the two lumps on its sides, revealing them to be brilliant black wings that looked amazingly powerful "And this is Mrs. O'Leary, the first trained hellhound ever! Don't worry, she doesn't bite...can't guarantee she won't lick though"

The _hellhound_walked over to us and bent down, wagging her rear in the air. She wanted to bloody play! She might be harmless as he says but she should still look intimidating, this is ridiculous!

"And yeah, she could very playful. Just don't mess with someone she cares about, then she'll bite your head right off" Percy explained as he pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a cell phone. He flipped it open and put it to his ear. I guess it was vibrating.

"Hello, Annabe- Sophie? Sweetie, what are you doing with mommy's phone? Where's mommy, Soph? Where's mo- Annabeth? No, it's okay. Just try to keep the phone from her...put it on top of the entertainment system, she won't reach it from there...that's where it was?...wow...then lock it up or just keep it in your pocket...okay, love you, bye...Sorry about that! My daughter really wanted to talk to me I guess"

He slipped the phone back in his pocket and whistled really loud. Nothing happened but I was guessing that he was going to show us something shortly. He gestured for us to follow him and we did, Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary right behind us. It was like they were guarding us or something.


	14. Tsunami Charade

**IDEA #13**

**Last Update: 08-29-11**

**A/N: This is a story idea about: SUMMARY ON THIS WEBSITE : **

** storytimeanytime(.)weebly(.)com/tsunami(.)html**

**Word Count: 918**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

**Percy Jackson Story: Tsunami Charade**

"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares and I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me..." I sang before dropping the guitar from my grip. It stayed hanging from my shoulder because of the strap "...tonight" I whispered.

I've been getting guitar lessons since I was five and now I play the electric guitar. I'm only eleven but I have to say...I'm pretty good if I do say so myself. I thought that if I got good at playing, I could impress some kids at school and maybe make some friends. And I did! But that doesn't mean we're the best of friends. Like today Johnny Gable is celebrating his birthday at this roller rink and even though I'm not going...my 'friends' decided to go without me anyway instead of staying here with me.

I have five friends and three of them are really good ones but are not confident enough to ignore the other two, who are really bossy and mean. They act like jerks but at least the other three - Jesse Smith, Dartin Masters, and Eugene Xtraene (funny first name, strange last name, so we call him X) - are really cool and nice plus they also play instruments. Jesse, guitar; Dartin, bass; and Eugene, drums.

So we started our own band and have started writing songs. Well I am. They just go with them and surprisingly like them. Or course I sing them and play lead guitar. Today was actually supposed to be our practice night but our other two 'friends', Hector Torrent and Kyle Messer, had dragged them to Johnny's party.

I had written a new song and wanted to try it out with them but now it's time to try out the new equipment my mom was awesome enough to get me. In the corner of our garage was a desk covered in electronic...things. There were about five microphones, two keyboards, three guitars, three computers, and so much more.

So I got to work that whole night, recording every piece even the drum section with the small drum set to the far side of the room. When I was done, I started fitting everything together on the computers. Just before I could play the almost finished product, there was a knock on the garage door. I looked over to see my mom with her head peeking in.

"Honey, your friends are here!" I said okay and turned back to the screen. I put on my surround sound headphones and checked the song for any errors.

"Perce?" I heard in the small pause in the song. I turned to see all five of my friends: Kyle, Hector, Jesse, Dartin, and X. Kyle and Hector didn't look happy to be here. Well the feelings mutual, I'm not happy you're here either. I took off the headphones, leaving them to hang from my neck.

"Yeah? What?" I asked just a little rude. My three real friends looked uncomfortable and guilty. The other two looked frustrated.

"We're sorry for leaving you alone. To tell you the truth...it was pretty lame without you there" Dartin said, scratching his arm in nervousness. I couldn't really be mad at these guys, so I smiled at them.

"That's okay, I was able to write and record a new song in the meantime. Wanna hear it?" I asked, completely ignoring Kyle and Hector. They weren't part of the group and didn't deserve to hear it but if they wanted to stay, they could. They just have to keep their mouths shut.

"Yeah! Sure! Awesome!" Jesse cheered. He tends to do that a lot. He's the cheerful and immature member of our group. Dartin's his opposite. He is very laid back and calm. I'm a mixture of them both while X is something different entirely.

"Okay, here it goes!" I turned back to the screens and unplugged my headphones. The speakers are really loud so I made sure they weren't too loud before playing the song from the beginning.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down  
>'Do you ever feel out of place<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<em>

_Do you ever wanna run away  
>Do you lock yourself in your room<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming<em>

_No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright...'<em>

"What do you guys think?" I asked, waiting for the "EPIC FAIL!" that was sure to come. I know what you're thinking. Why are you being so hard on yourself? You could have a career in song writing, maybe even as a rock star?

Well get real people! I'm eleven and no one is going to pay any attention to some band made up of little kids. My mom has always told me that I could be whatever I wanted as long as I tried my hardest. But she's my mom, she's supposed to say that.

"Oh...my...GOD! That was so totally awesome, Percy! You wrote that today?" X asked, coming over to the screen to see the song on it. Probably looking for the name or the sheet music, since I usually put it up in my computer.

"Yeah...and another song. Let's just say that both are based on how I felt about...being left here." I whispered the last part, turning back to the screen for the song I recorded a little earlier.


	15. Vanilla Twilight

**IDEA #14**

**Last Update: 06-14-12**

**A/N: This is a story idea about: I was bored one day and started looking at PJO/Twilight crossovers. Most of the ones where Percy turns into a vampire, they almost never have him rejoining the demigods or hadn't gotten far enough into the story for me to know if he would or not. So I decided, eh, why not. So this takes place two years after Breaking dawn and a few weeks before Son of Neptune. Percy is released from the wolf house a little early, but instead of just the gorgons, he has a whole little army after him. They finally catch him after chasing him up the west coast, into Oregon. Thank the gods the Cullens got there in time. After a few days of recuperation, the Romans get a little surprise in the form of a new Percy Jackson! Name comes from the song "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. It sounds like perfect song Percy would have sung if he had been getting visions of what Hera would do and wanted to leave Annabeth a little message. Plus it has TWILIGHT in the damn name!**

**Please inform me if I spelled any monster names wrong or something, I was too lazy to look it up in my copy of the books.**

**Word Count: 5,259**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

My name is Percy Jackson...

That's all I got.

If you don't already know me, then sorry because I can't exactly tell you anything about myself. Why? I have no memory. Plain and simple. All I remember is my name, my swordsmanship skills, and one name from my pre-memory-loss life.

Annabeth.

All I know about her is that she is extremely important to me. I barely remember who she is and I already love her. From the few flashed of her that randomly come to me, my guess is she's my girlfriend...or was. Each flash was of us together, some just of us sitting together or holding hands. Some of us kissing. And the few that are the only ones to make me blush, a few are of us making love. So yeah...we're a couple or were a couple.

As for where I am now without my memories...California. I woke up a few weeks ago in the middle of a forest, hungry, cold, and barefoot. A pack of wolves found me. Their leader, a Miss Lupa, said I brought to her wolf den to be trained, because I was a demigod.

Since I had no memory, and a wolf was actually communicating with me, I was just like 'Ok...soooo...'.

I tend to agree sometimes when taken off-guard or confused.

So for a few weeks, she trained me. It would have been longer but she said I was already skilled and properly trained, just needing a few adjustments, a little improvement, and muscle build-up. So most of my training wasn't with a sword and shield, not even with a spear. It was having a rock placed on my back and having to run through obstacles, doing numerous push-ups and curl-ups. A lot of just plain running also took place. She said it was the most intense endurance training she had ever given, since she had more time to give it than most of her past trainees. Apparently it's because she didn't have to work on training me in the art of the sword, just show me some new techniques.

After only three weeks of that, I was as strong and as vicious as a wolf. But Lupa still thought of me as a little soft. I was actually okay with that, I don't exactly want to be some emotionless military sergeant or something.

Anyway, ever since she let me go, telling me to go on a journey to find the camp, saying all answers will be found there, maybe even the ones to my lost memories, I've been on the run trying to find this damn camp. I've been using my instincts to try to locate it but I keep getting in some kind of trouble with monsters and lose my way. I mean, just yesterday I strangled some sea monster then got attacked by three hellhounds, then these two gorgons that just can't seem to die found me again and I was steered away from the path I detected to camp.

I've been fighting these two uglies since I left the wolf house and they just can't seem to stay dead. Every time they attack, they bring more and more monsters with them. They haven't succeed in killing me, or even hurting me, since I seem to have this 'curse' put upon me. So far it's been a blessing, for no matter how many monsters I bring down, more appear and would have almost killed me if it wasn't for the curse.

But they have succeeded in exhausting me.

With all these attacks, I almost never get the chance to sleep. When I could, I probably only got maybe two hours of sleep. Then there's some monster waiting when I wake up. All I know is that if the monsters succeed, it won't be because I couldn't fight or that they were too strong for me. Even if I couldn't get them with my sword, my powers could help. So my downfall would be because of their numbers, my exhaustion, or both.

"Demigod!" I snapped to attention and whipped my head around to see the gorgons with their small army of monsters. I cursed as I turned around and ran. They just never give up!

...Ω...

I skipped around the house, looking for my cute little niece, Renesmee. She was rapidly growing and was in need of a new wardrobe!

I couldn't find her anywhere and although it's gotten easier at seeing her in my visions; it can still be difficult sometimes. And so, even though I checked there before, I was surprised to see her in the living room, sitting next to Edward on the piano bench. I looked around to see the rest of the family. I resisted a subconscious face-palm. I heard Edward chuckle a little before going back to playing his piano. Yeah, go back to your little piano, little man. Even I had to mentally giggle at that one. Beside Renesmee (though she has reason to), I'm the shortest in the whole family.

But really? I should have known she'd end up with the family when I heard the keys playing two minutes ago. I blame it on my mind focusing too much on shoppi-

_The image was blurry and I could barely make out the scene before me. The surrounding area at the edges of the vision was clearing of a forest. But as the image came closer and closer to a mixed blob of colors in the center, the image began to blur and blur even more until not one detail could be made out._

_This looked like the sight of someone who serious needed glasses._

_But I could at least guess what I was see. There was a black and tan blob against a brown blob that I guessed to be a human figure against a tree truck. But silver barely noticeable lines across what must be the figure's torso made me guess...chains maybe? The figure was being restrained against a tree?_

_There were two blobs of green on either side of him. Each had these shifting blobs on their heads like animated hats or...moving hair? These must be the figure's captives._

_I could hear growls and spine-chilling laughter coming from out of sight of my vision. Others maybe? The two green blobs circled the tan and black one._

_"Did you think you could get away with it, filthy half-blood? Did you think no one would try to avenge her?" an angry voice hissed._

_"I told you...I don't remember anything! I don't remember killing her, or even meeting her!" a deep and raspy voice yelled, although just barely. It was the voice of someone exhausted and pained, weak yet strong._

_"You killed our sister! You will pay, pretty one." a shriller voice cooed, the voice of the second blob? A part of one of the blobs reached out for a tanned section of the mostly black and tan figure. It was like the blob was reaching out to caress the figure's face, but the figure jerked and the blob backed away. The other blob seemed to grab the figure's face and hold it._

_"We may not be able to kill you with a physical blow, but I'd love to see you survive this..." the other blob, the one that seemed gentler in a way, displayed a quick movement, and then started dripping this bright green substance that dripped into a unrecognizable shape on the brown ground._

_The blob held up the, what I assumed was, bleeding arm and held it to the figure's head area. The substance seemed to just disappear, and that was when I realized the blob was feeding the figure its green blood!_

_"Drink up little half-blood. Soon that poison will turn your pretty little face into ashes I will on in victory!" the harsher of the two blobs cried out in triumph as the figure made choking sounds and cried out in pain as the poison did its work. After two minutes, the figure's image started to clear up as _he_ opened his eyes, a beautiful sea green. They began to steam as his handsomely tanned face gasped in shock, shriveling in on its self. He screamed so loudly I believe I could go deaf, despite it only being a vision and my being a vampire. I was almost tempted to cry at seeing that handsome teen scream out in pain as his body steamed and started to dissolve into nothing in only minutes, leaving the blobs and surrounding creatures to howl or laugh in victory._

I gasped as I came out of vision. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward gaping at me, like he himself could not believe what he just saw. I place my hand up against my non-beating heart, feeling like it just beat again, for the first time in decades, in shock of what I witnessed. When a scarred hand was placed on my shoulder, I snapped out of my stupor.

"Alice? What did you see?" I looked up into my Jazzy's eyes and almost broke down into tearless sobs. It was one of the most horrible deaths I have ever seen, and I have seen vampires' heads get ripped off and then burned.

"We have to go!" was all I said as I ran out the door and to the nearest car, a few family members jumping in, confused but willing to help. I knew where I needed to go.

...Ω...

These monsters have had me running for days now. No matter how hard I try, they keep coming back, and they keep steering me away from San Francisco. At least one good thing came out of this. If I survive, I know my final destination is somewhere in San Fran!

So far, they've chased me into mid-Oregon. I am ready to drop. My intense hunger isn't really helping much. And my tired brain keeps letting me get caught off guard. Out of the thirty monsters that have been chasing me, getting killed by me, and returning to chase me again, only five are left from my last attack on them. I am currently running through a thick forest, swatting branches, jumping over roots, and dodging trees.

I heard a branch snap to my left and quickly brought my sword - Anaklusmos, or Riptide - up to intercept a hellhound's fangs from digging into my shoulder. I growled in frustrated rage as I grabbed the hellhound's fur on the side of its head and yanked. It fell to its side, leaving me the advantage of getting it while I was down. And so I did. I stabbed Riptide through its mid-section and the monster turned into yellow dust. In one quick sweep, I swung Riptide as I turned around, catching three monsters with my bronze blade. A dracaena came from my right, net in reptilian hand, to attempt at trapping me. I stabbed Riptide right through the middle, catching it off guard, before twisting and swinging around the net to land a left hook on the creature's scaly jaw. It fell down in surprise and hissed in slight pain from the blow. I roundhouse kicked a telkhine? coming from behind me, throwing it against a tree, its body impaling on a low branch and turning to dust. I untangled Riptide from the net as fast as I could and cut the dracaena's head off, nothing but dust left behind. Knowing more were closing in, I took off again.

I came to an eleven foot drop just twenty feet into my run, but I didn't stop to think. I ran, jumping at the edge and preforming a summersault in the air. After coming out of the summersault, I saw the ground approaching and landing it a roll. After two rolls, I was quickly back on my feet and running further and further into the forest.

"Get back here, demigod!" a shriek sounded from not very far behind me, and it just fueled me to run faster. But telling from the black spots in my vision from over-exhaustion, I wasn't gonna be able to keep it up for long. I felt a chill go up my spine and dropped to the floor, letting the gorgon fly ahead from her failed attempt to lunge at my back. I rolled onto my back and placed my hands above my head and against the forest floor, using my arms to push myself upright after throwing my weight back. I stood up with Riptide, looking around at the monsters surrounding me. There shouldn't be so many, there should only be the gorgons left. But I guess they're just reforming faster. Whoop-di-do! They all crouched down, hissing or growling in anticipation. I growled back, sounding like a rapid animal. I looked the part in my tattered clothes, and my hair a mess, and most of body being covered in mud and blood (monster blood of course).

"C'mon!" I growled, my eyes probably looking very fierce and insane since the monsters hesitated before lunging into action. I'm pretty sure I was a force to be reckoned with because I was fighting when everything I had. I was fighting for my life, I was fighting for the gods...I was fighting for Annabeth. I wanna see her again, and I will.

In minutes; there were only a few hellhounds and a dracaena. While I was facing these uglies, I completely forgot about the gorgons. Boy will I regret it.

I felt something wrap around my chest and pull. I was thrown against a tree, groaning as my now bare back scratched against the bark of the trunk. I looked down to see chains tying me to a tree. I winced when I tried to shift and decided to stay still.

The smarter gorgon of the two, Euryale?, came from behind the tree with a smirk on her horrible looking face. A true skill since it should be impossible to do with her tusks.

"Did you think you could get away with it, filthy half-blood? Did you think no one would try to avenge her?" she hissed in my face and I resisted spitting in her face.

"I told you...I don't remember anything! I don't remember killing her, or even meeting her!" I yelled; trying to get it through her thick skull. I grit my teeth, the only pain I was feeling was coming from the small of my back. Is that my weak spot? If it is, thank the gods these gorgons can't reach it with me in this position.

"You killed our sister! You will pay, pretty one." the idiot of the two, Stheno, cooed. She came closer to me as I tried to move away. She reached out with her hand to touch my face, like she was admiring me, but I was only disgusted. I jerked away from her hand, gulping at the thought of her dirty hand touching me in such a way. But when I jerked, all I did was turn it in the other's direction. She grabbed my face, keeping it still.

"We may not be able to kill you with a physical blow, but I'd love to see you survive this..." Euryale? said with smirk as Stheno grabbed Riptide from the floor and held it to her left arm. She quickly swiped it downward, slicing her arm and having a green slime ooze out. Her blood.

She smiled adoringly before bringing her arm up to my mouth. I tried to keep my mouth shut but Euryale forced it open. The green blood poured down my throat and burned as it traveled down.

"Drink up little half-blood. Soon that poison will turn your pretty little face into ashes I will on in victory!" she sounded like she already won, and I'll admit, that scared me. I could feel the blood work its way through my system, and I tried as hard as I could to fight it. My world went black as I heard screeching and howling around me.

...Ω...

Dinner had started twenty minutes, yet my plate is still filled up with food. I didn't ask for it, my siblings just couldn't stand watching me eat only small portions of fruit for every meal.

For the past six months, I've felt like a hallow shell. I remember feeling almost like this when Thalia had been dying and turned into a tree. But this is different, this is my Seaweed Brain.

The Argo II is almost done but still has much more to go. It'd be done just a few days after the summer solstice, but I would appreciate it if it could be done sooner.

I heard a gasp from the direction of the big three tables. Nico...

"What is it?" I demanded as I stood from my table. I walked over to the thirteen year old to see him paler than I've ever seen him. This definitely did not reassure me. I have been, admittedly, having Nico on alert for Percy spirit. It something was to happen, Nico would know. But I didn't like where did was going.

He looked out with glazed over eyes.

"Percy...gorgons' blood...soul fading..." I almost dropped to my knees at those five words. It could only mean one thing: the gorgon's have been brought back by Gaia and they captured him. And now they've fed him blood from their left side. He was gonna die and I couldn't do anything.

I ran. It was the only thing I could do as tears streamed from my eyes and flew behind me as I raced towards the beach.

I could see Thalia and the hunters at the Artemis table out of the corner of my eye, and she was standing up, probably to run after me. I could hear the rest of the camp gasp as they had heard Nico's declaration of Percy's evitable death.

"Annabeth? Don't do it, Annabeth!" I heard several people shout as I continued to run. I know what they were referring to. They think I might commit suicide now that Percy's dying and we couldn't stop it. I wasn't considering it at first, but it's starting to sound like a good idea. I came alive when I met Percy, so my life will end with Percy.

I drown myself in the ocean to be with him.

But just as I reached the shore, I dropped to my knees...and I cried.

I cried and I cried, and I cried even harder. My face was soaked in tears and I could barely breathe. I could feel the campers behind me, with my closest friend right behind me, ready to act if I try to end my life again.

I cry for my pathetic life, I cry for my failed love, I cry for Poseidon, I cry for Sally, I cry for Percy...

I cry because I'm pregnant and I almost killed myself and my baby.

I looked up at the sea to see waves crashing violently, the tides dragging piles of sand into its waters, its sea blue color darkening with sorrow. I felt Poseidon's pain. I was losing someone important to me too.

I wrapped my arms around my mid-section, feeling the unbelievably small baby bump. Seven months pregnant and I've barely grown.

"Annabeth?" I heard Thalia whispered behind me as she approached. I was wrapped up in a ball as sobs racked my body.

"Oh my gods!" Nico's shocked voice broke through the tension and I was afraid to ask. "Annabeth...i-it's P-Percy!"

I shot up like a bolt, not paying any attention to the fact that my face was probably a mess. I looked out at the sea to see a misty figure appear as it slowly made its way towards me. I stood still in awe as the figure, although very transparent, came into focus and I almost fainted.

"P-Percy?"

...Ω...

"Let me go, you filthy creature!" I heard a shriek in the darkness. My body felt like it was disintegrating from the inside out. I know that I dying. And if nothing was done quick, I'd be too far gone.

"Look who's talking!" someone shouted and then all I heard was screams and swift movements.

Seconds later, just as I could feel my body burning alive, without actual fire, another liquid was poured down my throat. This one didn't really help with the pain.

"Why'd you do that? Are you trying to make it worse?" someone asked, enraged with its partner's actions. With this added pain, I wasn't very happy with him either.

"If I'm right, those were gorgon's that chained him and fed him that green blood. According to Greek Mythology, gorgon's blood of the left side is deadly and gorgon's blood of the right side can cure anything. But the deadly blood's poison cannot be cured by the right side's, only delayed." a wise and intelligent voice answered.

"So you mean, we've only slowed it down, not stopped it?"

"Yes..."

I didn't want to listen to people talk about my death, especially saying that something that should cure anything, couldn't cure me. I wanted Annabeth. I wanted to tell her that although I didn't remember much, I do know that I love her. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, see that look in her eye that she only sent in my direction. I didn't want to die without saying goodbye.

I tried to open my eyes but instead of seeing people talking over me, I was on a beach. I looked around, wondering if I anywhere I knew, or for someone I could possibly know to be there. I turned away from the ocean to see a large group of people. But they couldn't see me. Until I saw someone, a young teen in black, shout, but I couldn't here. I could still hear those other people trying to save me.

I looked to a blonde that was curled up on the sand, who stood up at the yell. If I wasn't only here in spirit, I would have sputtered in shock.

Annabeth.

...Ω...

Everyone stood behind the awed blonde as the misty figure approached her, seemingly also surprised to see her. Most of the campers who knew or idol-ed the figure were frozen in shock. Their friend and leader was dying, yet he was here?

"Wait...something happened?" Nico, son of Hades, whispered, yet everyone heard him in the silence.

"What? What happened?" Annabeth whispered back, her tear-stained face full of emotion. What could her Seaweed Brain be doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be dying? Not that she was upset about seeing him or anything...

"Someone is trying to help him...gorgon's blood from the right side...but it's only delaying his death, making it slow and painful...he won't survive..." most of the campers gasped, some of his close friends and idols starting crying silently as they watched the Hero of Olympus stand before his Architect...

...Ω...

"Do I change him now?" I heard a voice as I looked into Annabeth's eyes. Even though my consciousness wasn't there, I could still hear the people surrounding my body, but could only see these people and my Annabeth.

"Yes. With the curing blood in his system, fighting against the poison blood, our venom might have a chance to fight back...I just hope the curing blood doesn't try to cure the venom too. With both the cure and poison against the venom, it'll never work. But if the poison fights mostly against the poison and weakens, the venom might get a chance..."

"So 50/50?"

"Yes. But that's better than his former chances. The venom isn't strong enough to overcome the poison on its own, but even if this does work, I don't think it will take the normal three days..."

"So he'll change faster?"

"No...the complete opposite."

...Ω...

The trio - Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez - could only watch in sad shock as the misty figure of Perseus Jackson reached out for Annabeth's face.

Piper studied the figure closely, knowing this would probably be her only time to see him in person - or spirit, if you will. He was tall, at least six feet. He had messy raven locks that seemed to be in perfect disarray on top of his head, windswept and slightly out of control. Cute bedhead? Perfect features, startling sea green eyes, and a cute but handsome crooked smile on his face. As he held Annabeth's cheek in his misty hand, her leaning into it, and looking into her eyes...he looked perfectly at peace.

Like all he needed was to see her again to accept his painful and too-soon death.

Piper felt a silent tear flow down her cheek.

...Ω...

"I can't bite through his skin..."

"What do you mean, Edward? You're a vampire! Unless your teeth have weakened in the past few days, it should be a piece of cake to bite through human skin."

"But I can't!"

"Let me try."

...

"...Yeah...it's not working..."

"Let me try again...wait...it's softening! Maybe we just have to wait for it to soften enough."

"We might have delayed the poison, but what makes you think he has time for us to wait!"

"I can't bite through his skin, so I'm kind of stuck here. Our options are wait...or wait."

...Ω...

"Percy..." Annabeth whispered as she brought a hand up to lie atop the misty one curved around her cheek. She could feel silent tears running down from her eyes. Only drops of saltwater, yet they hurt more than any cut, stab, or broken bone she'd ever experience.

"Annabeth...he can't stay much longer..." Nico sadly admitted, not wanting to separate the part. His cousin - who he sometimes saw as an older brother - was dying and just wanted to be with her. But Nico couldn't lie to himself. He should know more than anyone that spirits weren't meant to stay in the mortal world. The moment Percy died for good, his spirit would be ripped away from them again, waiting at the DOA Studios for Charon to take him down.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth risked taking her eyes off his sea green mists to look over at the son of Hades. The misty figure looked down at her with confusion, like he didn't understand what was being said, let alone what was happening.

"I think he only appeared to say goodbye...but once his body dies, his spirit has to live for the Underworld..." even Nico couldn't believe what he was saying. It was true but not what he wanted.

Annabeth looked back at the misty figure and smiled as she closed her eyes and whispered...

"I love you..."

...Ω...

"Okay...I think I'll be able to him now...Alice, you'll bite his other wrist...Carlisle, his neck...Emmett, stick the syringe into his heart...Jasper, keep us calm and under control."

"Got it."

"Understood."

"Sure, Eddie!" I could hear growling at this response.", but I didn't pay it much thought. I was too busy looking into Annabeth's eyes. I could feel and see the others staring, but I didn't know them so I ignored them. But they did seem a little familiar, like I've seen them. I can't recall when or where at the moment. I felt slight pressure in different parts of my body, but was too numb to feel pain at this point. The 'cure blood' mixed with the 'poison blood' had caused me so much pain and for a prolonged amount of time, so I had gotten used to it and was now numb to it.

"Is it working?"

"I don't know." I felt a the slightest pressure in my chest area, "His heart is slowing down. If the venom doesn't reach his heart soon, it'll stop completely and we'll have been too late..."

...Ω...

Everyone gasped yet again as the misty figure began to disappear.

"No...no! Nico! Do something! Make him stay longer!" Annabeth shouted as she desperately held onto the shimmering hand in hers. She wasn't letting go, not yet. She needed more time! *He* needed more time!

"I can't! I can feel that he's almost brain dead and his heart is stopping...I can't do anything Annabeth. He's not completely dead yet so I can't just hold him here. He's also not a complete spirit for me to control. He's just an illusion, the result of an out-of-body experience..."

As the smiling mist disappeared, mouthing three little words in Annabeth's direction, not one heart in the area didn't clench.

Jason Grace looked around at the campers, young and - somewhat - old, to see almost all of them trying to hold in tears, sobs, and for some, sorrowful angry screams. He looked to the blonde girl desperately trying to keep the mist in her grip. She was their leader, and even she couldn't hold in her emotions at this.

For the past six months here with the Greek campers, they've become his second family. But even he didn't need to have been here before Percy disappeared to know that the camp isn't usually this dark. He can tell everyone is supposed to be like one big happy family: with the brats (some Aphrodites and some Apollos), the family pranksters/clowns (some Hermes and some Apollos), the smarty-pants (Athenas and some Hephaestus), and many more. The family that can sometimes get on each other's nerves, but they'd all fight for each other in the end. And Percy was the one that seem to hold their joy, their happiness. Yes some still pull pranks, jokes are still laughed at, smiles and hugs are still exchanged...but it wasn't even to lift this dark cloud. Even Annabeth cannot hide her sadness behind determined expressions and stances anymore. She was strong, but even the strong have a limit, then they become broken.

If Annabeth was anything at the moment...it was definitely broken.

Knowing that Percy was dying, and they can see his fading spirit in front of them, the camp wasn't gonna last through the war...not after a blow like this. And with Percy gone, who was gonna prepare the Romans for them...or did he already get the Romans to trust him.

Judging by the fact that he died from being fed gorgon's blood, Jason came to the conclusion that there were no Romans around to fend them off. He really hopes he's wrong, otherwise he'd feel very ashamed of his people. The Greek demigods took him in with open arms, not even attempting to trow him out when they realized he was Roman. Although some did dislike them, it was because it was in that individual's nature, not what the whole camp in its entirety thought of him.

But even so, he doesn't think he can truly become the leader of Camp Half-Blood. There wasn't an official leadership position here. And even then, you aren't just picked or chosen, and definitely not just based on your skill and the campers' trust in you. It was an emotional choice. They don't just pick you, they just look up to you. They trust you, they're inspired by you, they believe in you...then they consider if you're strong and skilled. To Camp Half-Blood, that was Percy.

As the last of the mist disappeared, it hit them hard.

...Ω...

"I think...we were too late..." I felt myself let loose a last gasp, as my heart stopped and the poison really started to take effect on my body. Being numb to the pain by now, it didn't hurt as my skin started burning off.


End file.
